Une initiale de trop
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: A cause de lui, son existence et celle de Cybèle semblaient fragiles, ils étaient sans naissance, sans attaches. Sirius aurait voulu une autre existence pour sa fille. Finalement, si Cybèle et lui disparaissaient avant d'avoir vécu, alors il n'y aurait pour seule trace de leurs existences que le témoignage de ceux qu'ils auraient croisés
1. Prologue

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling, je ne suis que propriétaire de l'OC

Me voici avec de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

- Revenez ici ! Je sais que c'est vous ! Revenez !

Le brun ne fit aucun cas des injonctions du vieil homme et continua sa course dans les couloirs de l'école, rompant ainsi avec la douce quiétude qui avait pris Poudlard à la fin des examens. Les élèves avaient une semaine de repos avant de prendre le train pour rejoindre leurs familles, et Sirius Black avait décidé de mettre à profit ce temps pour faire tourner en niffleur le concierge.

- Je vous aurai à l'usure, Black !

Estimant que Rusard n'avait pas tort, l'Animagus se précipita dans la première salle qu'il trouva et s'y enferma aussitôt avec un Collaporta que le Cracmol ne pourrait pas lever. Il fixa un moment la porte avant de se retourner afin de découvrir l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

La salle était sombre, sans fenêtre comme tout bon cachot qui se respectait. Les murs dégageaient une impression inquiétante. Se sentant frissonner, Sirius accueillit l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines comme une vieille amie.

Ici et là reposaient quelques chaudrons encore sales. Dans le coin le plus à droite de la salle, un drap était étendu, semblant dissimuler un objet plutôt imposant. Ce large bout de tissu titilla la curiosité du Gryffondor qui s'avança doucement, dégustant pleinement cette nouvelle aventure et les frissons qu'elle lui procurait. Il l'attrapa d'une main sûre et tira dessus un bon coup, dévoilant une grande armoire en bois qui semblait robuste et en même temps prête à tomber en poussière. Autour des poignées en émail, s'enroulaient deux serpents aux yeux de jade. Un tas de symboles entouraient les deux portes.

- Des runes, pensa le jeune Black avant de poser les mains sur les deux reptiles gris et de tirer dessus d'un coup sec.

La déception le submergea lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait absolument rien découvert. L'armoire était vide. Il n'y avait pas de passages ni d'artefacts magiques, pas même un bout de parchemin révélant de sombres secrets. Seulement un cahier dont la couverture était si noire qu'elle se confondait avec la poussière. Il lança un Tergeo qu'il se prit en pleine face et comprit après d'infructueux essais que le cahier était protégé, et bien protégé. Sirius s'en saisit et le tourna dans tous les sens avant de tenter de l'ouvrir simplement. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le carnet n'opposa aucune résistance et laissa apparaître une page de garde encore vierge, il la tourna immédiatement apparut alors une inscription.

« Cybèle B. Carrow,

cahier numéro trois

1995- ….»


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 1 en avant-première vu la petite taille du prologue. La suite arrivera dans un mois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Chapitre 1 :" Le père est un miroir dans lequel la petite fille puis l'adolescente, peut discerner les prémices de la femme qu'elle deviendra." Geneviève Bersihand**  
><em>

_* Journal de Cybèle Carrow, le 6 aout 1995 : La racine d'Asphodèle ne se marie pas du tout avec l'aconit ... Le goüt est une horreur. Le Professeur Rogue avait raison.*  
><em>

Il avait eu cours avec les Pouffsoufle, mais il n'avait croisé aucune Cybèle Black. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une Black sur la liste que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Remus avait ensuite enseigné aux Serdaigle, des élèves étonnants qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyés durant ses années d'étudiant, mais là non plus, pas de copie conforme de Sirius, pas de petite effrontée au regard flamboyant. Il n'était pas si étonné que cela, la fille de Sirius Black était faite pour aller à Gryffondor, cela paraissait logique.

Puis lesdits Gryffons étaient arrivés, apportant à la fois espoir et déception. Il retrouvait le fils de James, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais toujours pas de Cybèle. Pourtant, Remus l'avait vu naitre, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Dans chaque visage féminin qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, il cherchait sa filleule. Mais la déception était toujours au rendez-vous, amère.

Le loup-garou se retira dans son bureau en attendant l'arrivée des Serpentard. Alors qu'il envisageait la possibilité que Cybèle ait été envoyé à Beauxbâtons ou Salem par ses parents adoptifs, Remus fut interrompu par le bruit des nouveaux arrivants. Il rejoignit donc la salle de cours et commença l'appel.

- Bullstrode ?

- Ici !

Il leva la tête pour voir la jeune fille et continua sans enthousiasme.

- Crabbe ?

Il ne prit plus la peine de relever la tête et finit d'énoncer les noms de famille de manière automatique. Arrivé à la fin, il demanda par acquis de conscience s'il n'avait oublié personne. C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix, rauque mais assurément féminine. Remus se redressa, adressant une prière à Merlin, et croisa le regard d'une petite blonde qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. La jeune fille était assise au premier rang et, armée de sa frange qui bordait une paire d'yeux gris provocateurs, elle le fixait. Toute son attitude évoquait la nonchalance insolente typiquement Siriusienne.

- Votre nom ?

- Carrow. Cybèle Carrow.

Lupin avait sourit devant sa présentation à la James Bond mais son sourire s'était vite fané. « Carrow », ce nom de famille signifiait tellement de choses. Non seulement elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard mais elle était élevé par une famille de Mangemort. Si Sirius l'avait appris, il n'aurait surement pas apprécié, mais ce changement d'identité ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à la jeune fille depuis qu'il s'était échappé.

- Dites, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger dans une réflexion qui semble aussi intense que passionnante, dit-elle sur un ton ironique au loup-garou perdu dans ses pensées, mais nous sommes ici pour étudier la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et non pas le Silence des Agneaux.

Remus arqua un sourcil inquisiteur devant la référence moldue, et l'explication qu'il allait demander lui fut fournie par celui qu'il identifia comme Théodore Nott.

- Séquelle du premier cours d'étude des Moldus.

- La ferme, Nott.

- Ouais, la ferme Nott.

Alors que Remus allait punir Cybèle et Goyle pour insolence, et ramener le silence dans la salle, il fut interrompu par ses élèves qui se tournèrent vers le garçon qui avait renchéri comme un seul homme pour l'envoyer paitre à l'unisson.

- La ferme, Goyle.

Il fronça les sourcils, non seulement il ne pensait pas avoir à punir Cybèle dès le premier soir, mais ce qui l'étonnait vraiment, c'était le sourire qu'arborait chacun des Serpentard, Gregory Goyle excepté. Ils avaient presque l'air amicaux. Remus savait qu'il devait se départir de ses idées reçues s'il voulait enseigner dans de bonnes conditions mais il se demandait tout de même si les Serpents n'avaient pas perdu de leur venin. Sa théorie fut bonne à jeter lorsque, trois heures plus tard, il tomba sur une bataille rangée entre les Verts et les Rouges. Il lui avait d'abord semblé que Cybèle et Malefoy s'en étaient pris au trio mais il fut bientôt impossible de savoir qui avait commencé.

- Voilà, ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré Cybèle. Une fille plutôt amusante, tant qu'il n'y a aucun Rouge et Or dans le secteur.

Remus regardait Sirius qui semblait parti dans un lieu que le loup-garou ne pouvait pas atteindre. L'ancien prisonnier avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Cybèle et Carrow, comme l'appelait Harry, étaient une seule et même personne. Il avait toujours imaginé que sa fille et l'enfant de James ne pourraient être qu'amis. Pourtant, s'il écoutait les propos du trio, ils étaient plus qu'ennemis. Et puis, fille des Carrow. Qu'est-ce-que cela voulait dire ? Avait-elle la vie tranquille ? Est-ce qu'ils prônaient l'éducation par les Sortilèges comme ses parents à lui ? Était-elle une Mangemort en devenir ? Il y avait tant de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser, et pourtant, la première de toutes fut la plus stupide.

- Elle est belle ?

Remus lui adressa un sourire, lui aussi semblait amusé par la première question qui avait fusé.

- Je dirais mignonne, à défaut d'autres mots.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien, elle est plutôt chétive. Petite, maigrelette. Harry a une bonne raison de la surnommer «Sac d'os». En plus, sa pâleur est accentuée par la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Blonde… comme sa mère… Je me souviens avoir espéré que ses cheveux changent de couleur en grandissant.

- Mais elle a tes yeux…

- Les yeux gris ne sont pas rares.

- Non, elle a vraiment tes yeux ! Ils sont gris souris, pas simplement gris, ils sont profonds et puis il y a cette lueur, la même étincelle qu'il y avait dans les tiens à son âge. Insolence, provocation…

- Je n'étais pas provocateur !

Par automatisme, Sirius fixa Remus avec défi puis éclata de rire lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Le loup-garou se joignit à lui, évacuant la tension accumulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler de Cybèle avec Sirius. Il avait mis un an à trouver les mots. Depuis la fin de la troisième année, il cherchait le bon moment. Et puis, il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bons moments pour annoncer une chose pareille alors, avant d'aller chercher Harry au 4, Privet Drive, Remus avait décidé de crever l'abcès. Et, maintenant qu'il voyait la nouvelle lueur qui habitait les yeux de son ami, remplaçant les ombres d'Azkaban, il ne le regrettait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu…

- ...sais de plus ? Rien. Pas grand-chose. Il y a eu tellement de tapage autour d'Harry cette année-là que je n'ai pas pu me rapprocher de Cybèle. Elle était méfiante.

- J'aimerais bien la voir…

- C'est impossible, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Impossible n'est pas Patmol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Tu verras Remus…

Lunard le regarda, essayant de percer le mystère mais il y renonça bien vite. Il n'avait jamais su découvrir les plans de Sirius avant qu'il ne les exécute et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

- Si quelque chose te revient, tu me le diras ?

- Bien sûr.

Les deux amis furent interrompus par la grosse voix d'Alastor Maugrey.

- Les volontaires pour aller chercher Harry, rendez-vous dans le hall. Vous avez deux minutes !

- Je te ramène ton filleul Patmol.

Le petit groupe partit pour la maison des Dursley sous les yeux de Sirius. Celui-ci rejoignit la salle à la tapisserie. Il fixa l'arbre généalogique. C'était la première fois, depuis que sa mère avait effacé son nom, qu'il regrettait de ne plus être lié à cette famille, du moins à une famille… A cause de lui, son existence et celle de Cybèle semblaient fragiles, ils étaient sans naissance, sans attaches. Sirius aurait voulu une autre existence pour sa fille. Quelque chose de plus, la possibilité de se référer à une grande famille qui recouvrirait tous les murs d'une salle. Finalement, si Cybèle et lui disparaissaient avoir d'avoir vécu, si sa fille n'avait pas le temps de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, de vivre quoi, alors il n'y aurait pour seul trace de leurs existence que le témoignage de ceux qu'ils auraient croisé.

A plus de cent kilomètres de là et bien loin des états d'âme de l'Animagus, Cybèle Carrow était plongée dans son manuel de potions. Elle apprenait par cœur des centaines de mixture, travaillant la souplesse de son poignet en coupant des ingrédients imaginaires. Une semaine auparavant, elle s'était obligée à découper de la main, pour être parée à toute éventualité. Son livre de métamorphoses, lui, avait été abandonné dans un coin de la chambre depuis le début des vacances. Cette matière l'insupportait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Ses cure-dents devenaient des aiguilles en bois, sa plume se transformait en plumeau quand elle voulait un balai. Non, décidément, Cybèle n'était pas faite pour cette matière honnie.

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par la poudre de Cheminette. La jeune blonde se leva lentement, posa le manuel de potions sur sa petite bibliothèque et alla se poster devant le miroir. Une Sang-pur se devait d'être présentable en toute circonstance et c'était surement l'une des règles préférées de Cybèle parmi toutes celles qui régissait cette société si particulière. Elle dévala les premières marches mais se calma avant d'arriver en bas des escaliers.

Le cottage des Carrow se situait dans le Wiltshire à un demi-mile d'Avebury Stone Circle. Ce lieu légendaire respirait la magie et le mystère, mais Alecto n'avait pas choisi cet endroit pour bâtir la maison pour cette raison. Celle qui l'avait attiré ici, c'était l'hexagramme que l'on pouvait voir lorsqu'on survolait les champs d'Avebury Stone Circle en balai ; y voyant un signe, elle avait ordonné à son frère de jeter les principaux sorts de dissimulation. Ainsi, au creux de l'étoile à six branches reposait désormais un petit cottage qui se dressait sur 2 étages. La maison n'était pas grande, elle était simple, sans prétention mais suffisamment riche pour abriter des Sang-purs.

Cybèle arriva finalement dans le salon, dépassant la porte qui menait à la cave en frissonnant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Alecto l'invita à entrer alors qu'Amycus suivait des yeux les moindres de ses mouvements. La petite Carrow s'inclina face au maitre de la famille Malefoy, Lucius, puis elle alla se placer devant la cousine de son père, la saluant avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Enfin, elle adressa un signe de tête discret à Drago qui avait accompagné ses parents. Cybèle connaissait le jeune homme depuis plus de 10 ans. Ensemble, ils avaient partagé leurs enfances, leurs joies, leurs peines. Chacun connaissait l'autre sur le bout des doigts.

Elle connaissait ce genre de visite impromptue, les adultes allaient parler autour d'un thé pendant plus d'une heure, heure durant laquelle elle resterait assise et les écouterait sans bouger et sans pouvoir adresser la parole à Drago. Puis, les Carrow et les Malefoy se retireraient dans le bureau d'Amycus. A ce moment-là, et seulement lorsqu'elle serait certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient pas à l'improviste, elle pourrait se lever et saluer son ami comme il se devait.

- Quelles nouvelles au Ministère, Lucius ?

- Il prend l'eau.

Devant les plus jeunes, les conversations d'ordre politique se faisaient à mots couverts. Pourtant chacun savait de quoi il retournait. Les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'insinuent dans tous les recoins. Les postes décisifs seraient bientôt tous occupés par les Mangemorts et le Ministère tomberait quoi qu'il fasse. Cybèle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Drago. Bientôt, il serait temps pour les étudiants de Poudlard de choisir leur camp... Si choix il y avait, ce qui semblait plus que compromis. Le Seigneur Noir écraserait tout sur son chemin. Au regard sombre du blond, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ignorait quelque chose, une évolution significative.

- ...bientôt ils s'échapperont.

Cybèle se reconcentra sur la discussion en cours, en se maudissant pour son inattention qui lui avait apparemment fait rater une nouvelle non-négligeable.

- Passons dans le bureau, Lucius, dit Alecto avant de se tourner vers sa fille adoptive. Cybèle, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper correctement de notre invité.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant d'incliner la tête en direction des hommes, comme il était coutume de le faire dès que l'un d'eux sortait d'une pièce. Elle attendit cinq minutes avant de rejoindre Drago sur le sofa et de l'enlacer, voulant faire disparaître la ride d'inquiétude qui déformait ses sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il, Drago ?

- Ah... Cybèle, tu es bien trop dissipée, tu as raté un moment-clé de la discussion. Tu serais une mauvaise espionne...

- Et qui veut-tu que j'espionne ? Dumbledore ? Rogue s'en charge pour nous que je sache.

- Passons...

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

- Le Lord prépare une évasion titanesque d'Azkaban.

- Impossible.

- Tu es trop naïve, est-ce que tu ne connais personne qui s'est échappé ?

- Sirius Black… mon père, mais lui il était seul. Le nombre de membres qui sont à Azkaban est énorme.

- Ce que tu ignores, Cissy, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a les Détraqueurs de son coté.

- Ne m'appelle pas Cissy ! Je ne suis pas ta mère !

Cybèle s'avança vers lui et lui pinça la côte avant de reprendre pensivement.

- Les Détraqueurs… qu'a-t-il bien pu promettre à ces créatures ?

- Je l'ignore. Les bruits de couloir sont nombreux depuis qu'il s'est installé au manoir.

-Tu l'as vu ?

- Non.

Une porte claqua et Cybèle regagna bien vite sa place. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir que les adultes entrèrent dans le salon, l'obligeant à se relever aussitôt. Un signe de tête d'Alecto la fit se rassoir. La tension dans le salon était palpable et elle sut que sa mère adoptive avait quelque chose à lui dire. Les hommes arboraient un sourire qui mettait la blonde mal à l'aise alors qu'Alecto et Narcissa s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. La conversation se poursuivit pendant une petite demi-heure puis les Malefoy prirent congés. Cybèle regretta de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à son ami comme elle aurait aimé le faire mais les Sangs-pur étaient comme ça et ce n'était pas elle qui changerait cela. Alors qu'elle allait demander congé auprès d'Amycus et Alecto, cette dernière la retint.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Cybèle, sérieusement.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme ressortit bouleversée du bureau. Les évènements s'enchainaient et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ces changements. Elle rejoignit sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Le regard d'Amycus se fit chasseur lorsqu'elle passa devant lui et la poussa à monter les escaliers en courant. Cybèle détestait lorsqu'il la regardait de cette manière. A la fois possessive et dangereuse. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Si éloigné de la chaleur d'Alecto. A peine arrivée dans son antre, elle se jeta sur son lit et appela Belzébuth en quête de réconfort. La petite souris sortit de sous la couette et vint chatouiller le nez de sa maitresse. Récupérant le livre de potions, elle reprit ses exercices pour s'évader.

Il restait un mois avant la rentrée mais Poudlard ne lui jamais autant manqué.

**_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_**


	3. Chapitre 2

Nous sommes le 10 du mois et voici le nouveau chapitre ... ça fait deux semaines que j'attends avec hate de le publier !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : "On ne rencontre que ceux qu'on a déjà rencontré" R. Toplor<strong>

_Journal de Cybèle : L'odeur de chien mouillé ne me quitte pas depuis que j'ai croisé Rémus Lupin... quel enfer !_

Cybèle Carrow n'avait jamais été un modèle de ponctualité. Elle arrivait en retard en cours et attrapait toujours le Poudlard Express de peu, pourtant ce jour-là, la jeune fille se réveilla aux aurores, prête à rejoindre le train dès que possible. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de retourner à Poudlard et c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait autant mise en avance. Persuadée qu'elle devait partir dans les deux prochaines heures, elle crut que l'horloge voulait lui jouer un tour lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était que sept heures, le train ne partait qu'à onze heure et il y avait à peine cinq minutes de marche entre la zone des cheminées et le quai 9 3/4.

Cybèle jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires qu'elle avait déjà emballées et décida de sortir de quoi s'occuper durant les quatre prochaines heures, avant de farfouiller dans ses placards en quête de quelques ingrédients avec lesquels elle pourrait s'amuser le temps de partir. Elle décida de décortiquer ses escargots en avance. Selon le livre, la première potion de l'année nécessiterait des éléments qui devaient reposer tels que les escargots qui devaient passer plus de vingt-quatre heures hors de leurs coquilles avant d'être utilisé.

En général, le professeur Rogue fournissait les ingrédients mais la jeune fille avait toujours préféré avoir les siens. Lorsqu'elle sortait les bons du sac, une lueur éclairait rapidement le regard de l'enseignant et Cybèle en était très fière. Au Noël dernier, Alecto, qui connaissait son amour des potions et philtres, lui avait offert un kit tout neuf et des accessoires qui lui manquaient, dont une boite qui permettait de conserver les ingrédients durant plus d'une semaine. Les Moldus n'avaient rien inventé avec leurs réfrigérateurs.

Au bout d'une heure de découpage, elle observa ses mains. La terre des escargots s'était accumulée sur le bout de ses doigts, se glissant sous ses ongles rongés qui ne laissaient pourtant pas beaucoup de place. Elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude durant les nuits qu'elle passait à la cave lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur. La jeune fille se mordillait les lèvres et les ongles espérant trouver un dérivatif dans cet acte : elle voulait oublier le noir et l'étroite cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse.

Depuis ses jeunes années, Cybèle avait beaucoup appris. Elle connaissait désormais les usages, les choses à ne pas dire, à ne pas faire, et de ce fait, la jeune fille passait de moins en moins de temps dans la cave. Plus petite, elle voyait ces moments comme des punitions cruelles mais le conditionnement d'Alecto et Amycus avait fait ses preuves et désormais, elle considérait cela comme une punition légitime et nécessaire bien que douloureuse. La culpabilité s'alliant à sa peur, elle avait l'impression de s'auto-punir et Cybèle en ressortait toujours chamboulée.

Les heures étaient passées beaucoup plus rapidement dès lors que la petite blonde avait commencé à s'occuper. C'était toujours pareil. Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, le temps ralentissait et quand elle s'amusait, elle ne voyait pas les heures passaient. A croire que les horloges du monde entier lui en voulaient. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, Cybèle décida de cesser son délire paranoïaque et rassembla ses affaires avant de descendre au salon.

L'adolescente salua les Carrow avant de se rapprocher de la cheminée. Ses départs pour Poudlard étaient toujours identiques, comme un rituel qui se serait installé. Le frère et la sœur ne l'accompagnaient jamais à la gare. Lors de sa première année, ils lui avaient simplement expliqué comment rallier le quai du Poudlard Express et lui avaient indiqué qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop s'exposer en public. Cette année-là ne changea pas des précédente mais pour la première fois, Cybèle ne regretta pas d'y aller seule. Plus vite elle serait partie et plus vite elle serait débarrassée du regard vicieux d'Amycus. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli après la mort de sa grand-mère, la présence d'Alecto ne suffisait pas à contrebalancer celle de son frère. La jeune fille s'empressa donc de saluer ses parents adoptifs. Amycus posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit à pleines dents, pas le genre de sourire rassurant qu'offre habituellement un père, mais un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos. Heureusement, Alecto se chargea de la réchauffer en la serrant rapidement dans ses bras. D'un regard éloquent, elle lui rappela ses obligations, il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, Cybèle les connaissait et si elle faisait une erreur, elle serait punie.

La jeune fille regretta un instant les étreintes chaleureuses et maternelles qu'elle lui offrait lorsqu'Amycus n'était pas en train de fureter. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'Alecto aurait souhaité se marier, avoir une fille… mais malheureusement, sa charge de Mangemort et son physique se posaient en obstacle. La sorcière avait tout de celles qu'on voyait dans les livres Moldus, elle avait les cheveux noirs et le dos courbé, le sourire méchant et la verrue sur le menton. Les gens s'attardaient tellement sur ces détails qu'ils rataient ses yeux bleus et son beau regard. Cybèle déposa un baiser sur la joue de d'Alecto et pénétra dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle prononça le nom de la gare, priant Merlin pour ne pas avoir fait une erreur de prononciation. S'il y avait un mode de transport qu'elle détestait c'était bien celui-là. Il n'était pas seulement salissant, il était sombre, étouffant, étroit… Rien de très agréable en somme, cela lui rappelait la cave et ses angoisses revenaient. Les moldus appelaient ça une phobie ils en avaient parlé en cours d'étude. Etrangement, cela l'avait rassurée de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cybèle sortit de la cheminée avec appréhension et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit quelques élèves passer devant elle. Elle se glissa rapidement hors de la salle et rejoignit le quai 9 3/4, juste à temps pour voir, de loin, Potter entouré d'une délégation de sorciers, Maugrey Fol Œil, Nymphadora Tonks, Rémus Lupin...elle ne comptait plus les Weasley qu'elle jugeait inséparables de Potter, comme un troisième bras. Cybèle poussa un soupir agacé, ils allaient bientôt s'incliner à chacun de ses passages. Le Roy et sa Basse-Cour. Pitoyable. Vraiment pitoyable… Elle avança jusqu'à eux. La jeune fille marchait d'un pas souple, la tête haute. Tout était dans l'attitude, comme toujours. Son regard voguait sur les différents passants lorsqu'elle capta le regard de Maugrey Fol Œil. Ce dernier la fixait de son œil roulant. Cybèle ne détourna pas le regard et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle haussa un sourcil insolent comme elle seule savait le faire et l'orbite bleu électrique changea de direction. Ravie de cette victoire, elle eut un rire amusé qui fit se retourner le chien noir qui semblait suivre Potter. La jeune fille songea qu'elle attirait décidément tous les regards avant d'observer l'animal. Si on lui avait posé la question à haute voix, elle l'aurait décrit comme sale, bon à rien et gros plein de poils. En vérité, Cybèle lui trouvait un air de cocker adorable avec son regard mouillé. Le chien continuait à la fixer et la Serpentard refusait de détourner les yeux, malgré l'absurdité de la situation.

Non loin de là, Rémus s'était retourné dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que Sirius ne les suivait plus. Il tomba alors sur cette scène pour le moins étrange, Patmol, habituellement si joyeux, toujours en train de gambader en tête de file, était immobile et fixait l'horizon droit devant lui, comme hypnotisé. Le loup-garou vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il regardait. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la petite blonde plantée en plein milieu de l'allée qui semblait fixer le chien d'un air amusé. Il comprit alors que Sirius l'avait sûrement reconnue, ou tout au moins, il devait s'en douter.

- Tu as raison, Patmol. C'est bien Cybèle. Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait tes yeux. On dirait qu'elle attend quelqu'un, tu devrais aller dire au revoir à Harry et revenir ici. Peut-être que tu pourras quémander des caresses si elle ne monte pas trop vite dans le train.

Remus sourit en voyant la lueur de folie qui passait dans les yeux du chien noir et le regarda filer jusqu'à son filleul avant de poser des deux pattes avant sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Il se redressa suffisamment rapidement pour voir Cybèle le regarder avec un air de petite fille à qui on aurait dérobé un jouet alors qu'elle s'amusait avec. Il esquissa un sourire et elle se détourna vivement, faisant flotter ses cheveux derrière elle dans un geste typiquement Serpentard.

- Qui est ce?

- Le loup-garou sursauta en apercevant Nymphadora Tonks dans son dos.

- Cybèle Carrow.

- Celle dont Harry se plaint presque autant que de Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Je l'ai connu plus petite. Et puis, je l'ai eu en cours, souvenez-vous que j'ai été professeur.

- Plus petite ?

- Oui.

Rémus pouvait presque voir Tonks se torturer les méninges à pleine vitesse. Elle sembla finalement arriver aux bonnes conclusions.

- Sirius a eu une fille n'est-ce pas ? Et, elle s'appelait Cybèle… Maman m'en avait vaguement parlé. Elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle avait pu devenir.

- Oui, c'est bien ça…

- Incroyable ! C'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer ma … tiens … ma quoi d'ailleurs ? J'ai jamais rien compris à ces trucs de famille.

- Votre cousine au second degré … je crois... oui... ou non... et vous ne la rencontrerez sans doute jamais. Nous ne savons même pas si elle sait que Sirius est son père.

- Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Peut-être qu'elle le sait, mais il n'y a pas mille moyens d'en avoir le cœur net…

- Et Harry ?

- Ne lui dites rien.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix furent interrompus par l'aboiement retentissant de Sirius qui avait fini de faire ses adieux à Harry. Ils le regardèrent se précipiter vers Cybèle qui s'était décalée pour s'appuyer contre un mur.

Comme tous les ans, Cybèle attendait Drago près du mur qui longeait la voie opposée au Poudlard Express. Dans moins de dix minutes, il arriverait, saluerait sa mère ou son père et viendrait la rejoindre. Au retour des autres vacances, sa mère l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte du train mais jamais après celles d'été. C'était une curieuse habitude et Cybèle avait l'impression que toute sa vie était réglée selon des habitudes : celle de marcher dignement comme si on glissait au-dessus du sol, celle de manger comme une gentille aristocrate lors des repas, conserver un masque digne en toutes circonstances, toujours respecter les coutumes des Sang-Purs. Cette habitude d'attendre Drago était surement la plus agréable et utile de toute. Ainsi ils pouvaient parler sérieusement avant de rejoindre Zabini et les autres. Cybèle pourrait lui confier ses craintes et il en ferait de même. Elle lui dirait que Amycus devenait plus pressant de jour en jour et qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle a longueur de journée, Drago s'indignerait, lui jurerait que s'il l'approchait, il ferait du ragoût d'Amycus, la liste des ingrédients du plat la ferait rire et le blond aurait un sourire affectueux. Plongée dans des pensées peu amusantes, la jeune fille ne prenait plus vraiment garde à ce qui l'entourait et elle ne vit pas le chien qui se posta devant elle, battant de la queue, la langue tirée, essayant d'attirer son attention d'une quelconque manière.

- Mademoiselle Carrow ?

Cybèle sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix de Remus et, voulant se redresser pour obéir aux principes que lui inculquait Alecto, elle se cogna dans le mur. La douleur lui tira un faible gémissement et elle sentit immédiatement une langue se balader sur le tissu de sa robe de sorcière. C'était la plus neutre qu'elle avait, Cybèle évitait ainsi les regards surpris des Moldus qui l'entouraient. Le chien semblait vouloir la réconforter et cette idée la fit sourire. Son regard s'adoucit et elle s'agenouilla pour lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille en signe d'amitié. Le chien émit un jappement et elle eut un petit rire. Belzébuth, tirée de sa sieste par le bruit environnant sortit la tête de la poche de Cybèle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Avisant, l'énorme tête du chien juste sous yeux, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était sortie sous l'aboiement joyeux du chien. La jeune fille donna un coup sur le museau du chien pour le faire taire et lui recommanda de ne pas faire peur à Bel. Captant un mouvement sur sa droite, Cybèle se souvint que Lupin l'avait interpellée et elle releva la tête vers son ancien professeur sans cesser de prodiguer les caresses qui semblaient tant plaire au chien.

- C'est votre chien, professeur… Monsieur... ?

La jeune fille retint une grimace devant son hésitation. Le loup-garou n'était plus professeur et son incertitude n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et puis, ce ne faisait pas parti des Habitudes avec un grand H.

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus.

- C'est votre chien, Monsieur Lupin ? Ou celui de Saint… euh … de Potter ?

Insistant sur le « Monsieur », elle toisa l'hybride. C'était sa manière à elle de reprendre contenance après ses hésitations. Il leva les yeux en ciel en soupirant. Remus détestait que sa filleule soit toujours ainsi, braquée, sur la défensive et d'autant plus devant Sirius qui la voyait pour la première fois. Il ne voulait pas que Patmol la juge trop vite comme il le faisait avec chaque nouvelle personne qu'il rencontrait.

- Oui, c'est mon chien.

- Vous aimez les choses en piteux état Monsieur ?

Avant que le loup-garou n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sirius mordit le doigt de la jeune fille.

- Aïe… Sale bête ! Je te caresse gentiment et toi tu me mords ? Et bah tu peux te gratter pour en avoir d'autres !

Rémus retint difficilement un rire devant la situation quelque peu grotesque. Il fut achevé par l'air de Cybèle qui se voulait en colère alors qu'on sentait poindre l'amusement dans ses yeux. Et il regretta aussitôt. La jeune fille sembla se renfermer, elle se releva et arrêta de caresser Sirius. Son visage se ferma et la lueur d'amusement s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Alors qu'il allait faire un commentaire, il fut interrompu par une voix glaciale.

- Cybèle, tu ne devrais pas rester avec les gens de son espèce.

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Lucius Malefoy. L'homme se tenait droit comme un i, fixant Rémus d'un air méprisant. Drago se tenait à ses côtés et il avait adopté l'attitude de son père, campé sur ses pieds avec un air supérieur qui ne devait rien au hasard. Il assumait ainsi son héritage familial avec dignité. Une fois la surprise passée, Cybèle s'inclina avec diligence devant le père de son ami, ignorant le chien du professeur qui grognait comme un perdu.

- Vous avez raison. Je me suis laissé distraire.

- Veille à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, ces gens ne sont pas comme nous, ils nous polluent et il serait dommage que je doive en référer à Amycus. N'est-ce-pas ?

La jeune fille frémit en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle haïssait plus encore qu'Harry Potter.

- Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.

- Bien.

Elle se déplaça de quelques pas et se posta à côté des Malefoy, prouvant ainsi clairement à qui allait son allégeance sous les yeux affligés de Rémus et Patmol.

- Cybèle, Drago, ne nous faites pas honte. Vous savez ce qu'il est juste de faire. Nous nous reverrons pour le repas de Noël. D'ici-là…

Lucius laissa trainer sa phrase sur un ton subjectif avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Cybèle le salua de nouveau et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Cybèle attendit qu'il disparaisse pour se retourner vers le blond. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, la devançant.

- Ça va ?

- Qui répond non à ce genre de questions ?

La jeune fille eut un petit rire devant la réponse du garçon. Ce dernier se retourna précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur le bas de sa robe.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que … ?

Le gros chien noir le tirait en arrière en grondant, tentant de séparer les deux adolescents.

- Je crois que mon nouveau meilleur ami est jaloux de toi…

- Tu m'as remplacé par un cabot mouillé et puant ?

- Avoue au moins qu'il a l'air doué comme protecteur.

- On va dire ça…

Drago s'écarta de Cybèle, calmant du même fait les poussées agressives du chien noir. Il gratifia son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'un signe de tête. Il avait beau être un loup-garou, le blond reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'ils avaient eu, toutes matières confondues. Devant le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille, il leva les yeux au ciel et son regard tomba sur la grande horloge de la gare.

- Cybèle… On a un problème…

- De quoi ?

- Il est dix heures cinquante-huit.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, il vit Cybèle partir à grandes enjambées. Il se précipita à sa suite et ils montèrent dans le train sous le regard amusé de Rémus qui était resté en retrait durant tout le temps qu'avait duré les retrouvailles des deux amis. Sirius vint s'asseoir à ses pieds et s'allongea la truffe entre les pattes. Il lui caressa le haut du crâne et regarda le Poudlard Express s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Fin du Chapitre pour cette fois.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

A la prochaine !

Votre dévouée, Lenoska.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais Cybèle est totalement mienne

Merci à tous pour vos remarques et commentaires ainsi qu'à Elbereth des Neiges et La Paumee pour leurs corrections.

Bonne Lecture !

Lenoska

PS : les paroles en italiques à l'intérieur du chapitre sont directement issues du Canon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>« L'amitié est une île d'éthique dans un monde sans morale où tous sont en guerre contre tous. » F. Alberoni.

_Journal de Cybèle Carrow _: _« Une rentrée comme les autres. Les Serdaigle réfléchissent, les Gryffondor rient et les Poufsouffle … je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font ceux-là en fait... _

_NB : Tester le prochain cours de métamorphose sur Crabbe. »_

_.  
><em>

Les deux amis avaient rejoint leur wagon et attendaient tranquillement l'arrivée des autres qui devaient encore se balader dans les couloirs. Durant ce laps de temps, aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils étaient inutiles. Toutefois, une discussion silencieuse s'était installée. Les yeux de Cybèle parcouraient le corps de Drago et celui-ci la fixait du regard, chacun cherchant à atteindre l'autre, s'interrogeant sur sa santé, à l'affut du moindre signe de faiblesse. Alors qu'ils achevaient leurs inspections respectives, le moment de calme fut rompu par l'arrivée bruyante de Blaise et du reste de la bande.

- Je savais que vous seriez dans ce wagon.

- Évidemment que tu le savais, c'est le même depuis 5 ans.

L'arrivant haussa les épaules. Du haut de ses 15 ans, Cybèle était bien l'une des seules personnes capables de calmer son enthousiasme exacerbé. Blaise Zabini faisait tache. Il dérangeait parce qu'il n'était pas un de ces sang-purs à la peau blanche presque blafarde qui évoquait la noblesse, parce que ses cheveux n'étaient pas fins, mais courts et frisés, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était incapable de se montrer calme et intouchable et faisait preuve d'un optimisme à toutes épreuves, son père et la jeune blonde étant les seuls à pouvoir le doucher aussi facilement.

Cybèle se redressa sur son siège. Il était presque certain que son dos faisait un angle droit parfait. Soupirant,Blaise s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer une Pansy Parkinson qui trépignait d'impatience. Celle-ci se jeta alors sur Drago, donnant le ton pour le reste du voyage. Cybèle l'écouta gazouiller pendant un moment et poussa un soupir agacé qui trouva écho chez Blaise. Décidée à s'en débarrasser, elle interpella Drago.

- Ne devriez-vous pas aller au wagon des préfets ?

Il la fusilla du regard et elle répondit avec son sourire le plus innocent. Malefoy voyait clair dans son jeu et allait répliquer quand la brunette le coupa.

- Oh oui ! Viens, mon Dragonichou !

Elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina dans sa course folle, il n'eut que le temps de prévenir Cybèle qu'il lui revaudrait ça. Ils quittèrent donc la petite pièce et Blaise se jeta sur la place qui venait de se libérer. Gregory s'assit à ses côtés alors que la blonde faisait de la place à Vincent en réprimandant celui qui lui faisait face.

- Tu ne peux donc pas te tenir plus de cinq minutes ?

- Ma posture te déplait ?

- Tu ressembles à un Pitiponk qui après un gros festin se serait affalé sur un banc de sable au fond du lac.

Le brun rit et se redressa un peu. La glace se brisa après ce court échange, comme tous les ans depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint Poudlard. Au début, cela avait surpris Drago qui les pensait amis avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un petit rituel qui leur évitait les formules de politesse habituelles. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers le voisin de Blaise.

- Pansy semble en forme. Vous êtes venus ensemble Gregory ?

- Non, j'ai rejoint Vincent et Blaise sur le quai et elle nous a vu de loin… Elle s'est pour ainsi dire incrustée.

- Insupportable Pansy.

- Bah, elle est bruyante mais sympa au fond…

- Alors il faut vraiment chercher très au fond.

La remarque de Vincent fit rire le petit groupe et clôtura la discussion sur Pansy. Ils évoquèrent un moment leur futur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la discussion la fit penser à Remus Lupin. Durant leur troisième année, elle avait entendu des bruits de couloir selon lesquels l'ancien professeur aurait été ami avec son père. Cela lui semblait si étrange, cet homme semblait être la douceur incarnée, et ce n'était pas un compliment, alors le voir avec un traitre, ça n'allait pas.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis la conversation s'apaisa avant de cesser totalement. Chacun trouva une occupation différente. Blaise semblait absorbé par le Chicaneur. Il avait toujours adoré ce journal auquel il trouvait un potentiel humoristique assez fort si on en croyait ses ricanements incessants. Il s'amusait à retourner le journal dans tous les sens en feuilletant les pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle en particulier et de prendre le journal à l'envers. Cybèle qui l'observait du coin de l'œil décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait depuis longtemps pris le parti de ne plus s'étonner des comportements parfois étranges ou extrêmes du jeune homme.

Elle reporta son attention sur Crabbe et Goyle. Le premier détourna les yeux en rougissant et la petite blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait en train de la regarder... ils auraient une petite discussion à ce sujet. Goyle, quant à lui, se plongeait dans un livre de Métamorphose de première année. Comme elle, cette matière était celle qu'il redoutait le plus. Il avait beau faire des efforts, rien ne fonctionnait. Peut-être que cela tenait plus au professeur qui l'enseignait qu'à la matière elle-même. Jugeant que rien ne retenait son attention, elle se saisit de son livre de potion, prête à se noyer dans les odeurs délicieuses qui en émanaient.

Plus d'une heure passa de cette manière, il n'y eut aucune interruption avant que la réunion des préfets ne s'achève, signant ainsi le retour de Drago et Pansy dans le compartiment.

- Weasel et la sang-de-bourbe sont préfets de Gryffondor, annonça Drago dès son retour.

- Ça t'étonne ?

- J'aurais pensé à Potter.

Cybèle haussa des épaules, peu intéressée par le futur proche de ce cher Potty.

- Je crois que je vais leur rendre une petite visite. Crabbe, Goyle ?

Ils se levèrent aussitôt, délaissant leurs occupations pour rejoindre le blond. Cybèle haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de lui dire qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Ils quittèrent rapidement le compartiment. A peine une minute plus tard, elle se leva à son tour et adressa un sourire à Blaise qui ricanait toujours. Ce dernier savait que Cybèle avait attendu seulement pour prouver comme d'habitude qu'elle n'était pas l'animal de compagnie de Drago. La jeune fille referma doucement la porte de la petite pièce et chercha le compartiment souhaité. Elle reconnut la voix de Potter et s'arrêta devant le compartiment ouvert. Elle resta légèrement en retrait.

_- Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue_

Elle parcourut le wagon du regard. Une blondinette lisait le Chicaneur de la même manière que Blaise. Cybèle sourit. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Weasley engouffrait les friandises par paquets de dix tout en regardant la scène, et la sang-pur détourna le regard avec une grimace dégoutée. Londubat et la soeur du gros mangeur serraient les poings tandis que la graine de Castor soutenait Potter du regard. Leurs visages étaient fermés. Elle adorait voir ce genre d'expressions sur la figure de ses opposants. C'était presque jouissif.

_- Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions._

Potter répliqua :

_- C'est ça, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche nous la paix. _

Cybèle retenait difficilement un sourire mais quand Potter répliqua, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Drago n'avait jamais été doué pour les joutes verbales et il venait de se mettre en boite tout seul. Les rires des Gryffondor retentirent dans le wagon mais le jeune Malefoy aurait pu reconnaître le sien au milieu d'une foule. Il se retourna et la fusilla du regard. Quand les rouge et or s'aperçurent que Carrow riait, ils cessèrent immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils. Cybèle se délecta alors de leurs expressions étonnées avec une mine de chatte satisfaite. Il y eut un silence et Drago en profita pour attaquer à nouveau le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

_- Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ?_

La Serpentard appuya sa question d'un mouvement de tête. Au regard de Potter, elle sut qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Saint-Potty était-il déçu de ne pas être au centre de l'attention pour une fois ? Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ce fut la Sang-de-bourbe qui répondit pour lui :

_- Ferme-la, Malefoy._

_- Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, commenta Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un chien, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers..._

La jeune femme sembla s'énerver et elle se leva en ordonnant :

_- Fiche le camp !_

Cybèle ne laissa pas passer l'occasion. Elle avança de deux pas et se plaça devant Granger. Celle-ci la dépassait de cinq bons centimètres mais le regard glacial de la jeune fille rattrapait facilement ce handicap.

- Tout doux, Granger. Tes cheveux broussailleux sont peut-être effrayants, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une arme.

Elle se tourna vers Potter :

- Et toi, es-tu trop peureux pour répondre ? A moins que Drago n'ait raison ? Jaloux de Poil de Carotte ?

Derrière elle, Drago poussa un soupir, sa manière d'utiliser les expressions Moldus en pleine conversation le consternait. Il les reconnaissait simplement parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Mais Cybèle avait beau avoir une parfaite justification quant à son choix de prendre Etude des Moldus en option, « mieux valait-il être proche de ses ennemis.» avait-elle dit, il sentait qu'elle aimait ces cours dans la manière qu'elle avait de placer une phrase incompréhensible dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Le silence s'était imposé dans le compartiment. Cybèle poussa un soupir satisfait et afficha un sourire complaisant. Puis, pour faire bonne impression, elle se détourna d'un coup de tête, faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle et quitta la petite pièce. Elle entendit Drago ricaner avant de la rejoindre tandis que Gregory et Vincent marchaient à l'arrière avec des airs goguenards. La porte claqua derrière eux et elle gloussa, fière de son effet. Avant que Drago n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle le réprimanda.

- Je sais que tu faisais référence au clébard de Lupin, toujours est-il que tu t'es traité de chien tout seul Drago. Ils auraient pu s'en servir contre toi.

- Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

- Mais ils auraient pu.

Le jeune Malefoy savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à la contredire dans ce genre de cas. Il prit donc sur lui et ils rejoignirent en silence leur compartiment. A peine arrivés, elle les éjecta pour se changer. Blaise sortit de son pas nonchalant, annonçant que Pansy était partie à leur recherche il y avait de cela 5 minutes. Les garçons rejoignirent les toilettes, laissant Crabbe derrière eux qui était arrivé en uniforme à la gare.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

La sortie du train se fit en silence dans le groupe des vert et argent. Drago, Vincent, Gregory et Pansy marchaient devant, bousculant les deuxièmes années et affichant un air perfide destiné à faire fuir ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Le but étant d'obtenir une diligence uniquement pour eux. Derrière les quatre amis, Cybèle et Blaise marchaient en silence. La jeune fille fixait Vincent d'un air réprobateur et Blaise l'observait d'un air curieux et amusé, se demandant ce que le jeune homme avait bien pu faire pour se mettre dans les mauvaises grâces de la blondinette.

Arrivant aux calèches, elle le devança et, arrivée sur le marchepied, elle s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant la chute de Crabbe qui la suivait. Elle afficha un air innocent et son comportement infantile eut raison de Blaise. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter quelques deuxièmes années qui se tenaient non loin de là. A son tour, il dépassa Vincent qui était resté figé et grimpa dans le petit véhicule. Le jeune homme s'affala sur le banc face à elle, répétant la scène du train. Cybèle haussa un sourcil désapprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire angélique.

- J'ai déjà vu cela quelque part, dit-il

- Es-tu bien sûr de n'avoir aucun Pitiponk dans tes ancêtres ?

- J'aurais plutôt songé à un troll.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle sur ses bonnes paroles que Blaise accueillit en riant. Ils furent rejoints par Pansy qui se colla au blond et Gregory et Vincent, ce dernier prenant soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de la jeune fille.

- Tu as tort, Drago. Blaise n'a pas de sang de troll dans les veines, ils sont dans la famille de Vincent depuis des générations.

Un silence s'imposa à la suite de cette déclaration. Seul le rire bruyant de Blaise eut le mauvais goût de se manifester. La langue de vipère avait encore frappé. Cybèle ne perdait jamais son temps dans des bagarres perdues d'avance. Son poids était un handicap de taille, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Elle se servait de sa langue comme d'une arme aiguisée qui brisait réputations et illusions. Elle n'était pas toujours honnête et exagérait souvent ses propos. Elle prenait des gens comme boucs émissaires sans qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit.

En fait, aux yeux de son directeur de maison, elle ressemblait vraiment à son père, même si, à l'époque comme aujourd'hui, personne ne voulait reconnaitre les défauts de Sirius Black. Pourtant ils étaient bel et bien présents, et semblaient avoir accompagné la génération suivante. Malgré tout, cela amusait le professeur qui voyait une vengeance dans le fait qu'elle s'en prenait aux Gryffondor la plupart du temps. Cybèle, elle, désignait sa répartie comme un art lui évitant de sortir sa baguette à tout bout de champ.

- N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vaut tous ces malheurs à notre cher Vincent.

Cybèle fusilla Drago du regard. Son talent pour rappeler les choses les plus désagréables était absolument… ennuyant. Était-ce le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se venger ? Le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour ne laissait aucune place au hasard.

- Alors, Vincent, qu'as-tu fait ?

Bien sûr, Blaise s'engouffrait dans la brèche et se précipitait toujours pour connaitre les derniers ragots, peu lui importait les conséquences qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dessus. Le pauvre Vincent déglutit devant la mine affamée de Zabini et ses joues rougirent alors que le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Il baragouina quelque chose que personne ne comprit puis se racla la gorge et reprit calmement.

- Je suis… entré dans le compartiment pendant qu'elle se changeait.

Une fois de plus, le silence devint maitre du jeu puis, un à un, les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire devant un Vincent bafouillant et une Cybèle plus que vexée. Elle était en colère et Merlin savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle se vengerait du regard approbateur qui avait glissé sur son corps lorsque Crabbe l'avait interrompu. Fusillant des yeux les Vert et Argent hilares, elle se serra contre le bord de la diligence, écarta le petit rideau et passa le reste du trajet à fixer le paysage par l'étroite fenêtre.

Arrivés au château, ils descendirent chacun leur tour et en bon gentleman, Drago tendit le bras à Cybèle. Elle l'ignora et sauta du marchepied. Le garçon la connaissait bien aussi décida-t-il de la laisser dans son mutisme. Cybèle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle avait observé durant le voyage. Elle n'avait pas pensé non plus. En fait, c'était comme un trou noir qui se serait imposé à son esprit durant les quinze minutes qu'avait duré la remontée vers le château. Comme elle n'avançait pas, elle sentit Drago prendre son bras de force et la guider jusque dans le hall de l'école. Elle se sentait perdue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un point de vue extérieur, de voir la scène du dessus. De ne pas être dans son propre corps. Elle se sentit tirer vers l'avant et entra dans la Grande Salle, toujours accrochée au bras de Drago. Il l'assit à la table, tentant de conserver un air de normalité absolue. Il s'inquiétait pour Cybèle. Elle avait l'air dispersée et bouleversée. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête et elle ne répondait pas à ces questions alors il se contentait de sauver les apparences.

La Grande Salle se remplit et alors que Cybèle promenait vaguement son regard sur la table des professeurs, une tache l'arrêta.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cet immonde truc rose ?

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et Drago se pencha vers elle.

- Content de te retrouver.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers le bout de la Grande Salle. La répartition commençait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos commentaires !<p>

Chaleureusement,

Lenoska


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous ! **_

Voici venir le quatrième chapitre de "Une initiale de trop."

Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires.

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

_**Ps : **_Comme toujours, les paroles issues directement du livre sont en italiques. _**  
><strong>_

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : « Dieu nous a rendu aptes à l'amitié pour se faire excuser de nous avoir donné une famille » Jay McInerney.<strong>_

_**Journal de Cybèle Carrow **__– J'ai l'impression de rentrer enfin à la maison. Revoir ces gens que je connais, retrouver le cachot. Exception faite de ce … machin... rose et poilu... cette... Ombrage...-_

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
><em>Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf<em>  
><em>Les fondateurs de notre noble école<em>  
><em>De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole<em>  
><em>Rassemblés par la même passion<em>  
><em>Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition<em>  
><em>De répandre leur savoir à la ronde<em>  
><em>Dans l'école la plus belle du monde<em>  
><em>"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"<em>  
><em>Décidèrent les quatre compagnons<em>  
><em>Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait<em>  
><em>Où la destinée les séparerait.<em>  
><em>Toujours amis à la vie à la mort<em>  
><em>Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor<em>  
><em>Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle<em>  
><em>Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.<em>  
><em>Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer<em>  
><em>Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?<em>  
><em>J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire<em>  
><em>Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.<em> _Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
><em>Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."<em>  
><em>Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture<em>  
><em>A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."<em>  
><em>Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage<em>  
><em>Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."<em>  
><em>Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité<em>  
><em>Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."<em> _Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
><em>Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence<em>  
><em>Car chacun ayant sa propre maison<em>  
><em>Pouvait enseigner à sa façon<em>  
><em>Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.<em>  
><em>Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur<em>  
><em>Chez les sorciers de son académie<em>  
><em>Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.<em>  
><em>Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces<em>  
><em>Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe<em>  
><em>Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort<em>  
><em>Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.<em>  
><em>La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient<em>  
><em>Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.<em>  
><em>Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs<em>  
><em>Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.<em> _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
><em>De longues années libres de soucis.<em>  
><em>Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit<em>  
><em>Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.<em>  
><em>Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers<em>  
><em>Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés<em>  
><em>S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas<em>  
><em>Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.<em>  
><em>Il fut un temps où l'école parut<em>  
><em>Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.<em>  
><em>Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits<em>  
><em>Les amis dressés contre les amis<em>  
><em>Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard<em>  
><em>Estima venue l'heur' de son départ<em>  
><em>Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats<em>  
><em>Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.<em>  
><em>Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs<em>  
><em>Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur<em>  
><em>Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies<em>  
><em>Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie.<em> _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
><em>Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :<em>  
><em>Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons<em>  
><em>Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission<em>  
><em>Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long<em>  
><em>Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :<em>  
><em>Bien que condamné à vous séparer<em>  
><em>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter<em>  
><em>Il me faut accomplir ma destinée<em>  
><em>Qui est de vous répartir chaque année<em>  
><em>Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui<em>  
><em>N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie<em>  
><em>Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages<em>  
><em>Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages<em>  
><em>Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril<em>  
><em>Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles<em>  
><em>Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle<em>  
><em>Pour échapper à la chute mortelle<em>  
><em>Soyez avertis et prenez conscience<em>  
><em>La répartition maintenant commence.<em>

Le silence avait accueilli la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau. Tous échangeaient des regards perplexes en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait été dit.

_ Le Choixpeau perd la tête, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

_ Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, Blaise.

Le garçon soupira. Une note d'humour de temps en temps n'avait jamais tué personne contrairement au côté pince-sans-rire des Serpentard. Le débat au sujet de la chanson se répandit sur comme une vague sur la table de Vert et Argent et personne ne put y échapper. Personne sans compter deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient s'ennuyer au plus haut point. Cybèle poussa un énième soupir et laissa son regard voguer sur les autres tables. En face d'elle, Pansy Parkinson fixait le mur, tachant de compter les fissures qui se répandaient sur les pierres. Le Baron Sanglant vint se poser près d'elle et ils commencèrent une discussion tranquille. Après un petit moment (la Répartition venait seulement d'atteindre la lettre P), Pansy prit la parole :

_ Il paraît que ce n'est pas la première fois que le Choixpeau donne ce genre d'avertissement

La remarque de la jeune femme attira l'attention des Serpentard. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler aux conversations sérieuses qui secouaient la population des Serpents, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne la parole, jetant une phrase de cet acabit dans la discussion avant de se détourner, laissant ses interlocuteurs perplexes. Les Vert et Argent étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et même Cybèle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de revenir à son observation, tendant malgré tout une oreille curieuse. La brune, ravie de l'attention qui lui était portée, prit un air mystérieux.

_ C'est le fantôme des Rouge qui l'a dit au Baron.

Elle fit une pause.

_ Le Baron me l'a ensuite répété pendant que vous vous perdiez en conjectures inutiles. Le Choixpeau n'a tenu ce discours que peu de fois. Toujours dans des périodes noires. Lors de la dernière montée au pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui par exemple.

De nouveau, Pansy s'arrêta dans son discours et un sixième année la pressa :

_ Et ?

_ Et rien. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire... Est-ce que vous avez vu la couleur de son tailleur ? Est-ce du rose ? Du saumon ?

Drago se détourna des élucubrations de la jeune femme, à l'image du reste de la tablée. Pansy avait laissé la place à Parkinson, comme il se plaisait à dire dans ce genre de cas.

La Répartition s'acheva finalement sur Zeller Rose, une nouvelle Poufsouffle qui rejoignit sa table avec un grand sourire et le Choixpeau disparut entre les mains du Professeur Mcgonagall. Les trois autres maisons avaient religieusement respecté le silence durant la Cérémonie et le départ du professeur au regard acéré marqua le début d'un grand brouhaha au sujet du couvre-chef rapiécé.

Les Serpentard étaient depuis longtemps passés à autre chose, laissant aux autres élèves une impression d'indifférence totale.

Toute discussion cessa lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore se leva et commença à présenter les nouveaux professeurs. Gobe-Planche reprit son travail dans le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, remplaçant Hagrid, au soulagement de Drago qui ne supportait pas le professeur. Il présenta ensuite celle qui allait prendre le poste de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal : Dolores Ombrage... l'immonde tache rose qui avait soulevé l'estomac de Cybèle.

_ Je ne vais jamais tenir toute l'année avec ce truc sous les yeux.

La jeune blonde tourna un regard désespéré vers Drago qui haussa les sourcils. Le visage de cette femme lui était familier : l'air bonhomme, les joues pleines et les petits yeux de rats qui le composaient lui rappelaient nettement quelqu'un. Sans compter la couleur de son tailleur qui le ramenait à des souvenirs peu joyeux. Il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette femme avec son père, au ministère sans aucun doute.

Son impression fut confirmée lorsque le Directeur présenta la femme comme étant une employée du Ministre de la Magie.

_ Je suis presque sûre que mon père la connait.

_ Tu crois qu'elle fait partie de...

_ Non, mais...

__ Hum Hum_

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs et virent que la nouvelle enseignante se tenait debout derrière la table, si petite qu'on ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Elle s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la voix, réclamant la parole sous le regard offusqué de ses collègues et celui, surpris, du directeur.

__ Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue._

Sa voix, aigüe et voilée, désagréable au possible écorcha les oreilles de Cybèle qui gémit en posant son front sur la table.

_ Quelle horreur...

__Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !_

De manière totalement inattendue, le visage de la femme en rose se ferma et devint plus froid. Sa voix se fit plus grave, pénétrant chaque pore de la peau de ceux qui l'écoutaient. L'attention de tous les élèves fut attirée et la jeune fille releva la tête, observant le professeur.

__Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi..._

_ C'est un cauchemar... tu m'as caché des choses Drago ! Avoue ! C'est une tentative d'homicide par l'ennui contre Potter ? Ça ne peut être autrement. Est-ce qu'IL a conscience qu'il risque de tuer ses futurs compatriotes au passage ?

La remarque horrifiée de Cybèle fit ricaner Drago qui continuait d'écouter le discours. Le regard de la blonde vogua sur la Grande Salle. Parmi les Rouge et Or, le bilan était à la mesure des paroles de la jeune fille. Les trois quarts d'entre eux semblaient avoir renoncé à écouter le discours, dont Potter qui fixait le vide d'un air hagard. L'image d'un troll s'imposa à l'esprit de Cybèle qui la repoussa bien vite, chassant le sourire qui menaçait de poindre sur ses lèvres. Seule Granger avait l'air de trouver un intérêt particulier au discours et décortiquait chacun des mots qui sortaient de la bouche du crapaud couleur saumon.

A la table de Serdaigle, les pertes étaient moindres. La plupart semblait avoir trouvé une échappatoire dans une réflexion intense sur un sujet particulier tout en fixant le plafond magique. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas en reste et faisaient preuve de solidarité en soutenant la tête de leurs camarades. Même la petite Rose Zeller avait trouvé un coussin parmi ses nouveaux amis.

__...De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autre, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose._

__Merci beaucoup Professeur Ombrage pour ce discours très éclairant._

Cybèle se tourna d'un air interrogateur vers son ami aux cheveux pâles.

_ Je t'expliquerai.

Elle prit cette déclaration comme une promesse et ne chercha pas plus loin. Ces choses-là ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Savoir simplement qu'elle devrait supporter cette femme en cours était bien suffisant. Une fois le discours du directeur achevé dans de bonnes conditions, le dîner fut servi assez rapidement. La nourriture des elfes de maison était délicieuse comme toujours et Cybèle se délecta des saveurs amers du poisson citronné et de la crème à l'orange. De l'autre côté de la table, Pansy croquait amoureusement une branche de céleri et quelques crudités en plus, cultivant avec panache son image de fille superficielle.

Durant le repas, le tintement des couverts fut la seule chose autorisée à rompre le silence. Le trajet en train avait fatigué les élèves et le discours de Dolores Ombrage avait fini de les assommer comme il fallait. Lorsque Dumbledore signala la fin du repas, sommant les élèves de quitter la Grande Salle, le bruit reprit ses droits

_ Les premières années par ici ! Les Poufsouffle!

_ Serdaigle, veuillez me suivre !

__ Hé, vous, là-bas, les demi-portions !_

Cybèle pouffa en entendant la voix de Weasley retentir dans le lot. Elle songea ironiquement que le professeur Mcgonagall n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur préfet que cette espèce de mouton tacheté. A côté d'elle, Drago se leva en soupirant.

_ Tu viens Pansy ? On doit guider les premières années.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre la brune et appela d'une voix claire, sans s'abaisser à crier :

_ Par ici, les Serpentard. Ne vous perdez pas, personne ne viendra vous chercher.

Et il partit, Pansy sur les talons, sans même regarder si les premières années le suivait. A son tour, Cybèle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall aux côtés de Blaise, Gregory et Vincent. Derrière eux, Millicent Bulstrode trottinait en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à un Théodore Nott perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que le plus gros de la foule se précipitait dans les escaliers, tentant de ne pas mourir étouffé sous la pression des corps, les Serpentard marchaient tranquillement vers la partie inférieure du château. Vivre dans les cachots avait ses avantages.

En arrivant devant la salle commune, le petit groupe s'arrêta pour attendre le retour de Drago et le mot de passe. Cybèle s'appuya contre le mur opposée à l'entrée aux côtés de Théodore qui s'éloigna dès que son dos eut touché la pierre. Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol. Blaise s'assit sur le socle d'une statue qui avait depuis longtemps disparu. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de parler, l'assemblée des cinquièmes années fut rejointe par Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis qui s'installèrent près de Milicent.

_ Le professeur Ombrage a l'air très spéciale...

L'intervention de Vincent lança la discussion autour de la nouvelle arrivante. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler mais tous savaient que ça devrait arriver. Le sujet du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait toujours été le premier abordé à la rentrée. Tout se déroulait toujours de la même manière : Cybèle et Drago donnaient leur avis puis Milicent faisait de même, Blaise trouvait une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que Gregory et Vincent prenaient la parole, après eux venaient Pansy et ses phrases chocs Daphné soupirait l'air ennuyé et Tracey et Théodore gardaient le silence, passant totalement inaperçu.

Pour une fois, Drago n'était pas là et ce fut Cybèle qui parla la première.

_ Je crois qu'elle ne sera pas de celles qui font une préférence entre les maisons. J'attends de voir le premier cours mais je sens déjà que nos «joyeux petits visages» vont la surprendre.

La plupart des Serpents inclina la tête de manière affirmative et Blaise en profita pour glisser la blague à laquelle il pensait depuis le début du repas.

_ On ne devrait jamais faire confiance à une sorcière vêtue de rose.

Sa plaisanterie fut gracieusement accueillie puisqu'elle tira un sourire amusé aux Vert et Argent présents. Milicent ouvrit la bouche pour parler à son tour mais elle fut interrompue par un grincement. Le pan de mur qui se trouvait face à Cybèle glissa sur le côté, laissant apparaître la fine silhouette de Drago.

_ Cette année, on utilisera de l'Asphodèle. Bon, vous venez ?

Le passage secret donnait sur un coin reculé de la salle commune des Vert et Argent. Cybèle accueillit les murs de pierre avec soulagement : elle avait enfin l'impression d'être chez elle. La roche noire qui composait le sol et l'enceinte de la salle donnait une impression de froideur contrebalancée par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Au-dessus de l'âtre régnait une tapisserie tissée à la main représentant Salazar Serpentard dans ses meilleurs jours, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Dans un coin de la salle, quelques tables de travail étaient disséminées, permettant aux plus érudits de travailler sans l'ombre de Madame Pince sur le dos. Cybèle ne perdit pas de temps à observer cette salle qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle la traversa rapidement et gagna un petit ensemble des sièges à l'écart des autres. La petite blonde s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche du mur. Au début de l'année passée, le petit groupe avait installé ces meubles dans un semblant d'intimité et cela n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Milicent alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil gris tandis que Daphné et Tracey se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre dans une des causeuses tournées vers la cheminée. Gregory et Pansy prirent la deuxième causeuse tandis que Vincent et Drago trouvaient leurs fauteuils respectifs. Blaise quant à lui se balada un peu dans la salle avant d'attraper une chaise en bois et de s'asseoir à califourchon dessus près de Milicent. Seul Théodore se dirigea vers une des tables de travail, un parchemin à la main.

_ Je ne comprendrai jamais ce type, déclara Cybèle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un calme complet. Les filles parlaient des dernières nouvelles dans le monde sorcier. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mariages chez les Sang-Pur et la nouvelle génération était bien décidée à changer cela. Drago et Vincent jouaient aux échecs dans leur coin et Cybèle lisait son livre de potions, bien décidée à battre Granger.

Quand l'horloge sonna les dix heures, les élèves commencèrent à rejoindre leur dortoir, attendant avec hâte de découvrir les emplois du temps qui les suivraient toute l'année. Pansy décida de monter se coucher et fut suivie par les trois autres filles, qui ne se quittaient presque jamais. Cybèle décida de les rejoindre peu de temps après, fatiguée par cette longue journée. Elle embrassa Drago et fit un signe de tête aux garçons. Elle longea la corde qui menait aux escaliers. Les marches n'étaient pas très égales et il n'était pas rare de voir les premières années se casser la figure durant les premiers mois.

Les dortoirs étaient épurés, simples, et les teintes froides dédiées aux Serpents y régnaient en maitre. Cinq lits à baldaquins étaient disposés en rond avec une petite armoire en noyer et une table de nuit sculptée dans le même bois. A la tête de chaque lit, les jeunes femmes avait pris soin de graver leurs noms. Elles n'avaient pas changé depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et c'était toujours un plaisir de revoir ce lieu qui gagnait en chaleur dès qu'elles mettaient un pied à l'intérieur.

Milicent avait déjà commencé à vider sa valise et installait ses produits dans la salle de bain tandis que Pansy entourait son lit de photos de famille et que Tracey rangeait ses livres dans l'ordre alphabétique sous les yeux amusés Daphné. Dans cette chambre, il n'y avait ni rôle, ni masque, simplement cinq filles de quinze ans à peine dans un internat loin de leurs habitudes.

Cybèle déplia ses affaires et les rangea dans la petite armoire en bois gris clair. Elle déposa quelques bougies sur sa table de nuit et plaça son porte-baguette près de son oreiller. La jeune fille prit son tour dans la salle de bain afin de revêtir les vêtements de nuit prévu par les elfes de maison. Le pyjama était composé d'une veste verte aux bordures grises et d'un corsaire aux motifs inversés. Cybèle alla ensuite se glisser sous sa couette, tira les rideaux et éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette – Nox -

_ Bonne nuit.

Elle accueillit les salutations des quatre autres filles avec un sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Je ne pourrais pas poster le 10 aout, le chapitre 5 arrivera donc le 1er septembre et le chapitre 6 le 10 septembre avant de reprendre un rythme régulier.

Chaleureusement Votre,

_**Lenoska.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** L'univers appartient entièrement à JK Rowling.

Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,

Ouvrez grand vos yeux !

Pour votre plus grand bonheur,

Le chapitre suivant arrive à l'heure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : "<em>Je m'ennuyais, voilà comment ça a commencé<em>" Alexandre Dumas, fils.**

_Journal Intime de Cybèle B. Carrow : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le professeur Rogue ait pu me dire un __truc pareil ! Je me __surpasserai__ encore ! Foi de Cybèle Carrow !»_

Le lendemain matin signa le retour des gémissements et des grognements de protestation lorsque le réveil se fit entendre. Si elles avaient été chez elles, les cinquième année n'auraient jamais osé protester, craignant les répercussions sur ce « manque » d'éducation. Mais elles n'étaient pas en famille. Du moins, pas dans leur famille officielle, alors les cinq jeunes filles prirent un malin plaisir à gémir tant qu'elles pouvaient.

La première à se lever fut Daphné. Comment faisait-elle ? Les Serpentard l'ignoraient. Toujours était-il que l'ainée des Greengrass n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à quitter son lit douillet de bon matin. Tout juste si elle ne grognait pas de contentement.

La grande brune sortit de son baldaquin et soupira devant le spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à elle. Pansy semblait avoir chuté durant son sommeil et reposait maintenant enroulée dans sa couverture sur le sol de pierre. Les rideaux de Millicent n'avaient pas été tirés et elle put donc s'apercevoir que la jeune fille dormait la tête à la place des pieds et ce dans un ronflement sonore. Les deux derniers baldaquins ne laissaient apercevoir qu'un bras pendouillant dans le vide appartenant à Tracey et un pied dépassant du rideau qui devait être un prolongement du corps de Cybèle.

Soupirant, Daphné alla tirer sur les rideaux, mit un coup à Pansy qui se traina jusqu'à son lit dans un état larvesque qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son intention, et écrasa la tête de Millicent sous un oreiller avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Elle en sortit au bout de dix petites minutes, habillée de pied en cape pour trouver Cybèle devant son armoire alors que les autres continuaient de gémir (aucune d'elles ne semblait avoir pensé à éteindre le réveil).

- Eh bien, il y en a au moins une de levée ! Vous allez continuer comme ça toute l'année ? Cybèle ?

S'intriguant du manque de réponse de la petite blonde, Daphné s'approcha d'elle. La jeune Carrow se tenait devant le placard, une main appuyée sur l'étagère et les yeux fermés. Son corps semblait en appui sur la dite-main, prêt à s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Bien décidée à la réveiller une bonne fois pour toute, la plus réveillée des cinq décida de tenter quelque chose. Elle prit une voix de fausset et s'exclama :

- Mais n'est-ce pas Belzébuth que je vois dans la gueule de Rapunzel ?

Aucune réaction ne se fit sentir et elle passa aux choses sérieuses. Daphné tapa dans la main qui assurait l'équilibre du corps de Cybèle et elle vit son corps pencher dangereusement vers le placard jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontre l'une des étagères dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter tout le dortoir. La blonde sembla se réveiller d'un coup et se redressa en se tenant la tête. Elle se mit à prendre ses affaires à tout va tout en pestant contre le manque de savoir-vivre des gens qui estimaient avoir le droit de la réveiller d'une telle manière alors qu'elle ne dormait même pas vraiment. Daphné gloussa devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Cybèle qui manqua se prendre la porte de la salle de bains en se retournant pour fusiller des yeux la jeune fille.

L'affaire avait au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Pansy qui remettait les couvertures sur son lit en faisant bien attention à faire un maximum de bruit pour réveiller les deux dormeuses restantes. Daphné lui confia la tâche de réveiller Millicent et put ainsi se glisser jusqu'à Tracey. Elle se pencha à son oreille, lui chuchotant des mots doux et la sortant ainsi délicatement de son demi-sommeil.

- Pourquoi Tracey a-t-elle toujours droit aux réveils en douceur ? C'est profondément injuste.

La brune releva la tête pour croiser le regard offusqué de la petite blonde qui avait libéré la salle de bains au profit de Pansy Parkinson. Elle sourit devant ses gamineries et la regarda déambuler dans la chambre, ramassant çà et là des affaires qui avaient été abandonnées la veille au soir.

De cette manière, Cybèle retrouva Belzébuth planquée au fond d'une chaussette en fronçant les sourcils. Dire qu'elle lui avait installé une petite niche dans un petit tiroir... C'était bien la peine. Le temps qu'elle mit à remettre la main sur sa cape grise permit à Millicent et Tracey de prendre à leur tour la salle de bain pour en ressortir pomponnées et prêtes. Cybèle se redressa vivement et rejoignit la sortie du dortoir à grand pas.

- Bon vous venez ? Je vous attends moi !

Daphné ne put que lever les yeux devant le culot de la jeune fille avant du lui emboiter le pas, suivie du reste de la petite troupe.

Elles rejoignirent rapidement les garçons qui les attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Un signe de tête pour un salut et un sourire en guise de politesse signèrent leurs retrouvailles avant qu'ils ne partent en direction de la Grande Salle dans un silence léger. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas encore suffisamment réveillés pour partir sur une de leurs discussions politiques et ce ne serait pas Cybèle qui s'en plaindrait.

La jeune femme goutait au silence avec un plaisir certain. Un plaisir qu'elle ne prenait pas à écouter ses camarades déblatérer. Non, elle ne se fichait pas de la situation politique de l'Angleterre magique mais non elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler constamment. Oui, elle se posait des questions sur l'avancée du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais non, elle ne voulait pas en débattre au petit déjeuner.

Toutes ces discussions, elle les avait appréciées. Elle avait participé, ne laissant jamais sa part au chien, elle avait contré les arguments, baissé sa garde pour accueillir des informations... c'était ce qui lui avait le plus plu dans la maison des Serpentard. Cette faculté à avoir une discussion sérieuse sans que personne – même pas Blaise- ne vienne tout gâcher avec ses gros sabots. Toutefois, elle commençait à s'essouffler. A vouloir autre chose... pour une fois, parler de potions et de la dernière mise à jour de Sortilèges Magazine. Rire. Apprécier.

Alors le silence établi était à ses yeux une bénédiction, même si du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Vincent qui cherchait ses mots pour lancer un sujet, même si elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre le silence serait rompu pour une discussion pesante durant laquelle son esprit irait gambader dans de plus vertes prairies. Elle se contentait de profiter.

La Grande Salle commençait à peine à se remplir lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent. La plupart des élèves déjà présents fixaient leurs bols sans les voir, leurs verres sans les boire. Il y avait même un Poufsouffle qui s'était endormi le front collé à son toast de marmelade à l'orange. A la table des Gryffondor, seule Hermione Granger était présente, le nez déjà planté dans un livre de Runes, tartinant vaguement un bout de pain.

Les Serpentard prirent place au bout de la table et chacun partit dans son propre univers. Gregory, Blaise et Vincent se jetèrent sur les saucisses et les œufs comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours tandis que Tracey, Daphné et Millicent se servaient quelques pâtisseries françaises dont le seul nom pouvait leur offrir un orgasme gustatif des plus puissants. A côté, les éternels résistants à la nourriture matinale, c'est-à-dire Pansy et Drago, partagèrent une théière d'un thé noir anglais qui faisait frémir leurs papilles ; ces deux-là refusaient encore et toujours d'ingérer quoique ce soit avant onze heure du matin. Au bout de la table, Cybèle se servit un bol de porridge qu'elle se contenta de touiller nerveusement et quelques toasts qu'elle émietta au profit de Belzébuth.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les septième et sixième année de Serpentard. L'un d'eux s'assit face à Cybèle, fixant le spectacle d'une petite Bel grignotante d'un œil dégouté.

- Tu peux pas faire ça ailleurs, Carrow ? C'est débectant...

- Et alors Warrington ? Moi, je vois ta tronche tous les matins et tu ne m'entends pas me plaindre...

Le garçon fut décontenancé par l'attitude de Cybèle qui n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son bol et continuait à le touiller d'un air absent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant d'abandonner devant les sourires moqueurs des camarades de la jeune fille. Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter, provoquant des rires autour de lui.

- C'est quand elle est à moitié endormie qu'elle est la plus dangereuse...

Après cela, le repas s'acheva rapidement et les directeurs de maison s'avancèrent vers les préfets de chaque maison pour leur remettre les emplois du temps. De nombreux cris de protestation retentirent dans la Salle et les élèves évacuèrent rapidement les lieux, pestant entre eux contre la folie de leurs professeurs. Les Serpentard se plaignaient d'avoir cours avec les Gryffondor, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste.

Finalement, les murmures révoltés se turent, les élèves évacuèrent la salle du repas et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs premiers cours de la journée.

Ce fut en trainant une Cybèle peu motivée que les cinquième année de Serpentard rejoignirent la salle de Métamorphose. Mettre un tel cours dès le matin était, selon Cybèle, une trahison sans nom. Gregory la rejoignait d'ailleurs dans ce constat, marchant à l'envers pour retarder le moment où il devrait passer la porte et croiser le regard perçant du professeur. Agacé par leur comportement puérile, Drago tentait -en vain- de les raisonner.

- Au moins, ce n'est pas un double cours et nous, nous connaissons déjà votre niveau désastreux. Je ne vois ce qui pourrait être pire que les autres années...

Les deux cancres hochèrent la tête, incertains mais rassurés, et pénétrèrent dans la salle. A peine assis à leur table, tous réalisèrent ce qui serait pire que les années précédentes.

B.U.S.E, Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Et bien que je fasse des efforts, il me semble que certains d'entre vous ne pourront entrevoir de meilleures notes qu'un Piètre bien senti. Bien... Sortilège de Disparition. Prenez un escargot.

Le bruit sourd de la tête de Gregory contre la table d'étude lança le début d'un cours qui achèverait rapidement les Serpentard, aussi doués fussent-ils.

Une heure et demi s'écoula avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, signant la libération des Serpentard. La voix de Mcgonagall les accompagna jusque dans le couloir, les sommant de faire des travaux pratiques pour que la prochaine fois soit moins catastrophique. Les cinquième année se dirigèrent vers la petite cour pour profiter d'une récréation bien méritée tandis que Malefoy et Carrow restaient en arrière.

- Désolé Cybèle, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment cela a pu arriver...

- Ce serait un sort génial si je savais comment j'ai fait...

- Tu as dit la bonne formule ?

- Évidemment, comme toujours. Mais comment ai-je pu passer d'un sort censé faire disparaître mon escargot à un sort qui l'a transformé en kaléidoscope gluant ?

L'air navré de la jeune fille fit sourire Drago qui trouva rapidement un moyen de lui remonter le moral.

- Sais-tu quel cours nous avons après la pause ?

- Achève-moi... Histoire de la Magie ?

- Potions avec les Gryffondor...

- Potions !

Un regain d'optimisme secoua la jeune fille qui courut au dortoir pour récupérer la boite dans laquelle elle avait laissé ses escargots décortiqués la veille. Elle alla ensuite se placer directement devant le cachot, n'ayant plus le temps de remonter voir les autres. Le seul déjà présent était Théodore Nott. Pas le garçon le plus volubile de l'école, il ne se mélangeait jamais avec les autres, ne faisait pas de vagues en cours, s'en sortait avec des notes honorables... Le genre de type que Cybèle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Elle s'appuya sur le mur face à lui et sortit son manuel pour quelques révisions de dernière minute.

Les Gryffondor les rejoignirent bruyamment. Surement s'agissait-il de leur unique moyen de locomotion : il semblait impossible pour les Rouge et Or de mettre un pas devant l'autre sans ouvrir la bouche. Le reste des Vert et Argent fit rapidement son entrée dans le couloir des cachots, silencieusement, ils s'imposèrent aux Gryffondor et se rapprochèrent de Cybèle, ignorant délibérément le fils Nott.

Il y eut un grincement et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une atmosphère sombre et humide. Chacun rejoignit sa place attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience l'arrivée du professeur de potions.

_- Taisez-vous._

Un ordre bien inutile si l'on considérait que les élèves s'étaient tus quelques minutes auparavant déjà, redoutant l'apparition de Severus Rogue. Le discours sur les Buse commença rapidement, faisant pâlir la plupart des élèves. Seule Cybèle fixait son professeur avec envie. Elle lui jalousait la facilité avec laquelle il s'imposait dans sa discipline. Un regard de lui aurait fait défaillir le plus courageux.

- … _Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une men__tion « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir... mon mécontentement. Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation __de__s__ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir._

Cybèle frémit à ces paroles qu'elle considérait comme l'une des plus mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Le cours de Potion était son oasis dans le désert et elle n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Aussi trouva-t-elle navrante la lueur de plaisir qui illumina les yeux de Potter l'espace d'un instant. Ne voyait-il pas ce qu'il y avait de beau et de foncièrement bon dans l'art de concocter des potions ? Il était beau le Survivant pas foutu de réaliser une simple potion de soin...

_- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve des potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire. Il s'agit du Philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation..._

A l'instant où le nom de la potion avait été évoqué, Cybèle s'était redressée puis raidie, fixant son regard sur le mur du fond et repassant dans sa tête les instructions nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Instructions qu'elle avait apprises par cœur durant l'été. Elle vit la méthode et les ingrédients s'afficher au tableau et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir puis un retentissant – Allez-y – raisonna dans le cachot. Alors qu'elle sortait les escargots de son sac, le professeur s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Surprenez-moi.

Cybèle n'hésita pas un instant à relever ce défi. Elle alla chercher le sirop d'ellébore et la poudre de pierre de lune dans l'armoire, deux ingrédients peu disponibles à la vente, puis retourna à sa place et se lança à corps perdu dans la préparation du Philtre. C'était le genre de potion exigeante qu'elle adorait faire. La préparation nécessitait une grande précision et beaucoup de soin autant dans les quantités indiquées que dans la température de l'appareil.

L'heure passa à une vitesse phénoménale. La chaleur qui se dégageait du chaudron faisait transpirer légèrement Cybèle et les volutes qui s'en échappaient donnaient une impression de flou. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans un univers magique... du moins plus magique que l'Univers de la Magie lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Connaissant par cœur les consignes, elle n'avait levé les yeux de son chaudron depuis près d'une heure vingt. Ce fut l'annonce de Rogue qui la sortit de son monde.

_- Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions._

Elle se redressa et observa les résultats de ses camarades. Les chaudrons de Drago et Granger dégageaient tous deux la petite brume argentée attendue. Ceux de Gregory et Vincent laissaient échapper des panaches de fumée verte tandis que celui de Potter en faisait de même avec une fumée grisâtre presque noire. Pansy, Blaise et Millicent semblaient s'être bien débrouillés malgré une vapeur un peu plus foncée que celle attendue. Quand à Daphné et Tracey, leurs potions n'étaient pas assez liquides.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda ensuite sur son propre chaudron, la vapeur qui s'en échappait était si légère qu'elle paraissait presque blanche et ce fut donc avec une mine de chatte satisfaite qu'elle observa son professeur passer dans les rangs des Gryffondor. Un Evanesco résonna dans la salle et le rire de Drago lui indiqua que Potter avait encore trinqué pour ses camarades.

- … _vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre jeudi prochain._

Les élèves quittèrent la salle l'un après l'autre et Drago alla l'attendre dans le couloir, connaissant bien les petits rituels de son amie. Cybèle remplit une fiole de sa potion puis nettoya lentement son chaudron, peu pressée de quitter l'atmosphère qu'elle aimait tant.

- C'est un bon travail, Mademoiselle Carrow.

- Merci professeur.

- Qu'avez-vous changé pour que la fumée soit ainsi ?

- Je laisse frémir neuf minutes au lieu de sept, professeur.

Il s'éloigna sans dire un mot, tandis qu'elle déposait la fiole sur son bureau. Au moment de quitter la salle, il la rappella

- C'est aussi ce que j'aurais fait.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille et elle rejoignit ses camarades, le cœur léger. Elle ne leur adressa pas la parole de tout le repas, ressassant sans cesse ce qu'elle estimait être le plus beau compliment que son professeur aurait pu lui faire.

Ce fut sur un petit nuage qu'elle passa le reste de la journée. Le cours d'étude des Moldus passa rapidement, elle travailla sur le mythe romain de Remus et Romulus distraitement et ne prit même pas le temps d'enquiquiner Drago avec ses nouvelles connaissances lorsqu'il sortit de Divination. La journée des Serpentard s'acheva sur un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dont Cybèle fut incapable de retenir quoique ce soit. Le diner fut identique au repas et ce fut seulement dans la Salle Commune qu'elle retomba lourdement sur Terre.

Alors que Cybèle discutait gentiment de potions avec Blaise et Daphné, Drago avait lancé un débat sur la politique au sein de petit groupe. Et, comme toujours quand Drago Malefoy lançait un sujet de discussion, tous les cinquième année se tournaient vers lui, délaissant les conversations secondaires comme de bons chiens-chiens obéissant et baissant les oreilles devant leur maitre.

Ne prêtant guère attention à cette énième discussion, la jeune femme ruminait en silence. Elle en avait assez... assez de devoir courber la tête devant sa Seigneurie Malefoy, assez de parler constamment des mêmes sujets, assez que le rire soit prohibé en public, assez … assez... ASSEZ !

- Assez !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la petite blonde et elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

- Cybèle ?

Drago la fusillait des yeux, lui reprochant silencieusement de l'interrompre.

- Ce que vous pouvez être ennuyeux !

Elle se leva, prit ses cliques et ses claques et alla s'asseoir à la table de travail la plus proche pour en sortir le devoir de Potions. Au moins une chose qu'elle prendrait avec plaisir. Mais une voix retentit, brisant ce qui aurait pu être la plus belle sortie de Cybèle Carrow.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Salut Nott.

* * *

><p>En vous remerciant pour votre lecture,<p>

Je vous dis rendez vous le dix

Pour de nouveaux délices.

N'oubliez pas que pour l'auteur,

Un commentaire serait un grand bonheur !

**Len.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** L'univers appartient entièrement à JK Rowling.

Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,

Ouvrez grand vos yeux !

Pour votre plus grand bonheur,

Le chapitre suivant arrive à l'heure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : "Les gens ont toujours peur de la nouveauté. Pour faire du neuf, il faut se donner le droit à l'erreur." Bjork<br>**

_Journal de Cybèle B. Carrow : "Il n'est peut être pas si désagréable que ça."_**  
><strong>

Octobre commençait à peine mais l'on voyait déjà les feuilles roussir. La Forêt Interdite ressemblerait bientôt à un gigantesque brasier, le Saule Cogneur semblerait avoir pris feu et l'on ne pourrait plus faire un pas dehors sans s'émerveiller des belles couleurs que l'automne apportait dans son manteau. Le vent se faisait plus poussif et le froid plus mordant. On avait ressorti les écharpes bariolées aux couleurs des maisons et les capes d'intersaisons.

Ce matin-là, le dortoir était douloureusement silencieux. La veille, Cybèle avait une fois de plus quitté le petit groupe de Serpentard pour s'isoler à la table de Théodore Nott. C'était la cinquième fois en près d'un mois. La première fois, Drago Malefoy était resté silencieux. La conversation s'était achevée avec le départ de la jeune fille et les cinquièmes années avaient vite rejoint leur dortoir, encore surpris de ce changement inattendu. Ils avaient tous craint le lendemain. Mais Cybèle était revenue, comme si de rien était. Alors personne n'avait évoqué la soirée et tous l'avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue du premier jour de cours. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que cela recommence et pourtant, une petite semaine après, Cybèle les quittait à nouveau après un soupir monstrueusement ennuyé. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas bougé, attendant de voir ce qui allait en découler : rien. La jeune fille s'était assise à la table, Théodore avait froncé les sourcils. Mais aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Alors la conversation des Serpentard avait repris malgré la tension apparente de Drago. La même scène s'était reproduite deux fois de plus sans changement.

Pourquoi Cybèle allait-elle à la table de Théo alors que les deux s'ignoraient ? Nul ne le savait. Mais la veille, le garçon l'avait saluée d'un signe de la tête. Changement subtil, certes, mais changement tout de même.

La semaine s'était écoulée dans une tension rarement vu au sein de la maison des Serpentard. La mauvaise humeur des cinquièmes années se répercutait sur les plus jeunes. Seuls les élèves des années supérieures étaient épargnés. Pour cette raison, le week-end qui débutait était sûrement le plus craint de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et Cybèle ne fit rien pour changer la donne. Elle alla déjeuner sans attendre ses camarades puis retourna dans la salle commune pour s'asseoir directement en face de Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore là, Carrow ?

Ce n'était pas la phrase la plus diplomatique du siècle mais les rares élèves déjà levés laissèrent tous leurs occupations pour s'intéresser à l'échange.

- Visiblement, Nott, je m'assieds...

**- **Non, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Encore !**  
><strong>

- Je te tiens compagnie...

- Tes chiens de garde ne sont plus suffisants ?

- Je leur ai déjà appris à rattraper les balles, ça devient lassant.

Le garçon eut un sourire peu dissimulé devant la répartie de la jeune fille avant de reprendre ses occupations précédentes sans faire grand cas de la présence de Cybèle. La banalité de la conversation détourna l'attention des Serpentard présents.

Une petite heure s'écoula et la blonde, lassée par les idioties qu'elle lisait dans son livre, décida de s'amuser un peu. Elle attendit donc que le garçon ait posé la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin pour tirer un petit coup sur la feuille. Une grande rayure d'encre noire apparut et Théo fusilla la jeune femme des yeux. Cybèle retint difficilement un sourire avant de plonger innocemment ses yeux dans le livre qu'elle tenait. Le même cirque se reproduisit plusieurs fois avant que le Serpentard ne finisse par pousser un soupir agacé.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Carrow ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Eh bien, retourne voir tes amis.

- Je préfère rester ici, tu es une source de distraction bien plus amusante.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'amuser !

Théodore grognait. Cybèle le regardait, amusée. Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

- A tout à l'heure, Nott !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après son départ de la salle commune, Cybèle avait rejoint le bord du lac. Elle aimait l'endroit pour son calme et venait souvent s'y entraîner sur les sorts qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle s'était assise près de l'eau et avait décidé de s'exercer au Patronus.

A la fin de leur troisième année, Pansy avait pris très à cœur son rôle de suivre les rumeurs le plus près possible. Un soir, elle était entrée essoufflée dans la salle des Serpentard et leur avait annoncé que Harry Potter avait apparemment vaincu toute une bande de Détraqueurs avec un Patronus corporel. Certains refusèrent d'admettre la vérité et affirmèrent que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Cybèle, elle, s'était sentie frustrée. Ainsi Monsieur Potter continuait ses exploits, démontrant qu'il n'était pas qu'une tête gonflée sur un tout petit corps ? Peu importait, si lui pouvait le faire alors Cybèle aussi. Elle plongea dans un tas de livres poussiéreux, apprenant par coeur les théories du Patronus, les thèses, les antithèses... Elle avait lu tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver durant près de six mois. Puis, au milieu de sa quatrième année, Cybèle avait décidé de passer à la pratique. Seulement il lui fut impossible de faire apparaître le moindre Patronus corporel, il n'y avait qu'un vague panache du fumée blanche qui s'échappait de sa baguette et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi avait-il pu y arriver et pas elle ?

Durant un moment, elle avait pensé à trouver un Epouvantard qui lui permettrait de s'entraîner directement face à l'ennemi mais l'idée avait été bien vite éliminée. La jeune Carrow savait pertinemment que si elle se présentait devant un Epouvantard, ce ne serait pas un Détraqueur qui apparaîtrait. En troisième année, alors qu'ils avaient cours avec Remus Lupin, ils avaient tous été en contact avec l'Epouvantard et le souvenir qu'elle en avait n'était pas glorieux. L'Epouvantard avait pris la forme d'une porte. Celle de la cave des Carrow où elle allait étant petite. Bien sûr les autres Serpentard avait d'abord ricané. Peur des portes, en voilà une absurdité. Mais ils avaient bien vite déchanté en voyant la jeune femme tomber au sol sur ses genoux. Elle était restée pétrifiée sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne au devant de la créature qui prit son apparence mais plus terne, affaibli presque pitoyable. Il l'avait vaincu rapidement avant de traîner Cybèle au fond de la salle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le professeur était resté perplexe devant la scène et s'était dépêché de ranger l'Epouvantard. Il avait voulu parler à son élève mais elle avait filé dès que la sonnerie avait retenti.

Cybèle secoua la tête, chassant les mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire. C'était un souvenir agréable qu'il lui fallait si elle voulait réussir. En un peu moins d'une année, le petit nuage blanc avait pris de l'ampleur, il couvrait maintenant une surface plus que respectable mais refusait toujours de prendre la moindre forme animale.

- Spero Patronum.

Le filin argenté courut hors de la baguette et se développa en un grand nuage, un mur blanc.

- Pas trop mal pour une cinquième année.

Cybèle sursauta et se tourna vers le gêneur. Devant elle se trouvait l'homme auquel elle avait songé un peu plus tôt, Remus Lupin, ex-professeur de son état. Elle fixa le loup-garou une minute avant de baisser le regard avec un soupir.

- Pas suffisant.

Il la regarda fixement et allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle lui coupa la parole.

- Pas besoin de prendre cet air docte, j'ai lu tous les livres, je sais que je m'y prend bien. Il me manque juste le bon souvenir.

Remus leva un sourcil, lorsqu'il avait enseigné l'art du Patronus à Harry, il ne s'était pas réellement étonné que ce dernier ait du mal à trouver un souvenir, il avait grandi sans ses parents. Mais que Cybèle ne puisse en trouver un le surprenait. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait dû avoir une enfance tranquille, alors quel pouvait être le problème ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus se remémora le cours sur les Epouvantards avec scepticisme, il n'avait pas compris d'où venait cette porte, comment une porte pouvait-elle effrayer une jeune fille ? Il lui arrivait encore de se poser la question. Le professeur aurait voulu en savoir plus mais le jeune Malefoy avait vite réagi, battant son propre Epouvantard et entraînant la jeune fille pétrifiée vers le fond de la salle, pour la réconforter avec des mots qu'il n'avait pu entendre.

Comme la jeune fille un peu plus tôt, Remus secoua la tête pour revenir au moment présent. Cybèle avait le don de le faire plonger dans ses souvenirs.

- Il faut que votre souvenir soit riche en émotions. Oubliez ce que vous avez lu dans les livres, peu importe qu'il vous rende heureuse ou non. Ressentez juste ces émotions dans chaque parcelle de votre corps.

Il la vit fermer les yeux et s'étonna qu'elle lui obéisse sans faire d'histoire, comme si elle avait baissé sa garde. Il continua à la guider à chaque étape, profitant du nouvel aspect de sa personnalité qu'il découvrait. Il eut une pensée pour Harry, songeant que jamais il n'aurait pu lui enseigner le sortilège de cette façon, tout comme il n'aurait pu le faire avec Cybèle comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle semblait réceptive à ses explications alors il continua, l'incitant à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle l'interrompit de manière soudaine en se levant. Sans un regard pour lui et sans attendre la fin de ses explications, elle lança le sort. Ce fut d'abord un nuage similaire à celui qu'il avait vu en arrivant qui se forma, puis il se modifia pour prendre petit à petit une forme un peu plus concrète. Ses traits se précisèrent, révélant une sorte de petit chien avec de grandes oreilles pointues.

- Bravo ! On dirait qu'il s'agit d'un fennec, un petit renard du désert. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Cybèle l'ignorait, lui tournait le dos. Plusieurs fois, il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien mais elle ne répondit pas. Alors il fit le tour de la jeune fille et vint se placer devant elle. Elle regardait fixement l'endroit où se tenait son fennec mais son regard ne semblait pas le voir. Ses yeux étaient embués, elle ne disait pas un mot. Remus reconnut les symptômes. Cybèle s'était en quelque sorte perdue dans son souvenir et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir.

Il la prit par le bras et la secoua légèrement. Il recommença plusieurs fois et la vit sortir de sa transe avec soulagement. Remus la fit s'asseoir et lui offrit son habituel morceau de chocolat. Cybèle ne parlait plus et l'homme décida de la questionner.

- A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Le manque de réactivité de Cybèle laissa le loup-garou perplexe. Elle l'avait habitué à des rebuffades et une insolence poussée mais elle semblait maintenant si lasse, si fatiguée.

- Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne connaissais pas ce souvenir, je ne m'en souvenais pas.

L'ancien professeur de DCFM releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir baissée, surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu que le Patronus fasse ressurgir des souvenirs chez ceux qui lançaient le sort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en parler à Cybèle mais celle-ci reprit la parole.

- C'était si étrange, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais qu'un seul souvenir de lui. Et pourtant il était là...

- Il ?

- Mon... père...

- Votre père ?

- Oui, Sirius Black...

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas du le connaître longtemps.

- Ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui disent que seule la qualité compte, pas la quantité ?

Il lui sourit. La jeune fille semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Que faisait-il ?

- Je crois qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Il me berçait. Je sens encore la chaleur de l'étreinte...Nous avions l'air proche... Est-ce que...

- Oui ?

- Vous l'avez connu un peu n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit à Potter que vous aviez connu ses parents et je sais que lui, il les connaissait.

- C'est mon meilleur ami.

- C'est ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être ami avec un traître qui a vendu ceux qu'il aimait au seigneur noir.

Remus resta figé, pas un seul moment il n'avait imaginé que Cybèle puisse ignorer la vérité sur son père. Les Carrow savaient que Pettigrow était le seul coupable. Ils auraient pu le lui dire. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient camouflé la vérité, lui laissant croire que son père était un monstre. Finalement, elle n'en savait pas plus sur Sirius Black que les autres gamins de cette école.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que les choses se sont déroulées.

- … Quoi ? Mais… non c'est pas grave. Si je vous pose une question, vous y répondrez ?

S'attendant à ce qu'elle pose des questions sur son père, sa traîtrise... Remus accepta sans hésiter, il était temps qu'elle sache la vérité.

- Est-ce que… qu'il tenait un peu … à moi ?

- Oui, évidemment !

Rem la fixait, ahuri par une telle question.

- Il était le parrain de Potter …

- Il l'est encore.

- Moi… j'avais un parrain aussi ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- Eh bien…

- Non, non, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

"Moi..." acheva Remus en pensée, déçu de ne pas avoir pu le lui dire mais craignant aussi sa réaction.

- Que faisiez vous ici ? Vous n'êtes plus professeur.

- Non c'est certain, je suis venu porter une missive au professeur Dumbledore et je voulais saluer Hagrid. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Il se releva et fit deux pas en arrière.

- Il est en excursion dans la Forêt interdite.

- Alors je vais rentrer. Au revoir Mlle Black.

- Je ne suis pas une Black, professeur. Je ne suis même pas une Carrow.

Cybèle poussa un soupir et détourna le regard. Remus fronça les sourcils. Ce comportement, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas et puis cette constatation... il se promit d'élucider le mystère et fit demi-tour.

- Au revoir, Cybèle tout court. Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Harry où tu peux me joindre. Si tu changes d'avis sur certaines choses.

Il partit rapidement et elle murmura pour elle-même.

- Demander à saint Potty ? Même pas en rêve.

Cybèle s'entraîna encore plusieurs fois, ne pouvant s'empêchant de sourire à chaque nouvelle apparition du petit fennec qu'elle avait présenté à Belzébuth avant de retourner vers le château. L'heure du repas de midi venait de sonner et elle rejoignit rapidement la Grande Salle. Sans faire réellement attention, elle se glissa sur le banc à côté de Théodore.

- Salut Nott, je t'ai manqué ?

Le garçon manqua s'étouffer avec son poulet devant la mine réjouie de la jeune fille. Il toussota un bon coup alors qu'elle le regardait avec air malicieux.

- Tu es tombée sur la tête Carrow ?

- Passe moi l'eau...

- Carrow ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Nott ? Comme c'est gentil.

Pansy qui était assise en face de Cybèle ricana, attirant le regard de Drago sur le duo de comiques.

- Le jour où je m'inquièterai pour toi, Carrow, les Pitiponks se reproduiront avec les Niffleurs !

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai entendu dire que Hagrid travaillait là-dessus.

Décidant que les yeux exorbités de Théodore suffiraient à son bonheur pour le moment, Cybèle rejoignit rapidement le rayon Potion de la Bibliothèque... Il n'était pas dit qu'elle négligerait sa matière préférée à cause d'un Patronus.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p>

Bonne soirée,

Len.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** L'univers Potterien appartient à JK Rowling

Nouveau chapitre pour vos prunelles, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : " Ton amitié m'a souvent fait souffrir ; sois mon ennemi, au nom de l'amitié. " William Black<strong>

Cybèle était assise dans un coin de la salle commune et observait les autres Serpentard. Elle regardait ses amis qui étaient si différents maintenant. Elle voyait Drago qui riait avec Blaise et ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait été à la place du garçon. La dernière fois où l'une de ses répliques avait éclairci le regard gris clair de son compagnon de voyage, son compagnon de classe, son compagnon de vie. Celui avec lequel elle avait grandi et fait ses premières armes. Celui avec lequel elle avait tant joué, tant parlé, à qui elle s'était tant confiée. Elle se souvenait aussi de toutes ces fois où elle avait fait semblant de ne pas être touchée par Drago, où elle avait fait semblant de prendre leur amitié par-dessus la jambe. Tous ces Noël matins où elle faisait semblant de ne pas se ruer sur le cadeau offert par Drago en premier et toutes les nuits qui suivaient et qu'elle passait à pleurer dans les bras du garçon parce qu'aucun de ses présents ne portait l'intitulé « Pour Cybèle, de Papa.». Elle avait tant envié la famille de Drago qu'elle avait fait du garçon, son frère. Il avait été son meilleur ennemi et son meilleur ami, son frère, son père et parfois même son mari. Elle en avait parlé à tout va, elle avait rabattu les oreilles d'Alecto et Amycus avec ce prénom : Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago... Il n'y en avait que pour lui dans son univers, une véritable amitié de conte de fée. Et puis autour, les Serpentard de leur année étaient venus se greffer, gentiment, mais sans jamais prendre dans le cœur de Cybèle la place de Drago.

Pourtant, au début de l'année, elle avait fait un pas en arrière, elle avait pris de la distance par rapport au jeune homme et doucement s'était éloignée. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tous les torts, elle aurait très bien pu rester amie avec lui, le côtoyer d'un peu plus loin tout en embêtant ce pauvre Théodore Nott qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais qui aurait voulu d'une demi-amitié ? Pas Drago Malefoy en tout cas. Assise dans son coin, une lettre à la main, elle réalisait petit à petit l'ampleur de cette «rupture» : à qui pouvait-elle se confier ? Qui la guiderait dans son choix ? Pour la première fois en deux mois, Cybèle se sentait seule. Vraiment seule. Elle tachait de se souvenir des conseils de Drago mais ceux-ci s'effaçaient, se brouillaient, il ne restait alors plus que les deux grandes perles grises du jeune homme qui la fixaient insolemment, la sommant d'un regard impérieux de venir s'excuser, de s'agenouiller devant lui et de faire la seule chose à laquelle elle était vraiment douée, après les potions : être sa meilleure amie.

A nouveau le rire clair du jeune Malefoy retentit et Cybèle se leva, désireuse d'échapper à l'atmosphère trop joyeuse de la salle. Son mouvement attira les regards et elle se retrouva les deux yeux plongés dans les beaux orbes anthracites de son ami. Il y eut comme un ralenti, comme dans les films américains où toute la scène s'arrête autour des deux héros dans une pause dramatique tandis que la musique joue plus fort. Puis le héros détourna la tête et la vie reprit. Celle de Cybèle, de Cybèle Carrow qui quittait la salle commune des Serpentard pour de nouvelles contrées. Elle marcha un peu au hasard dans les couloirs de l'école avant de se diriger vers le parc. L'étendue était déserte, le froid mordant n'y était sans doute pas pour rien mais elle décida de braver les éléments telle la preuse sorcière qu'elle était, bref en se lançant un sort de Réchauffage digne des plus grands. Élémentaire, certes, mais toujours était-il qu'aucun autre élève ne semblait y avoir pensé. Elle s'arrêta sous un grand chêne qui surplombait les autres, droit comme i, un endroit digne pour une Serpentard. Elle déposa une partie de sa cape sur le sol et s'y assit avant de ressortir la lettre qui la préoccupait tant. Il lui fallut deux lectures supplémentaires avant de décider qu'elle devrait la lire plus attentivement, une autre avant de décider de la prendre au sérieux, un certain nombre de plus avant de choisir d'y répondre puis une fois encore, pour être sûre de ne rien rater :

«

A Cybèle Carrow,

Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour croire que tu aurais demandé mon adresse à Harry. En fait si, je l'ai été sur le coup et deux semaines m'ont été nécessaires avant que mon petit doigt ne me souffle cet état de fait. Donc je t'envoie une première lettre, pour reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés. Peut-être aimerais-tu entendre parler de ton père autrement que comme un traitre, pour une fois non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas alors saute les prochains paragraphes.

Sirius Black… on s'est rencontrés dans le train lors de notre premier voyage pour Poudlard, il m'a bousculé, s'est excusé et on ne s'est plus jamais quittés. Dans le même temps, on a rencontré Peter Pettigrow et James Potter et eux non plus, on ne les a plus jamais quittés… La répartition de Sirius n'a pas été une grande surprise pour nous, il avait passé la moitié du voyage à nous rebattre les oreilles sur le fait qu'il n'irait jamais à Serpentard, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver drôlement sûr de lui et pourtant tout était exact. Le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité bien longtemps et il s'est révélé être, après James, le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor. Il était prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour défendre les causes auxquelles il croyait… Surtout n'importe quoi en fait. Être libéré de sa famille l'a transformé, il voulait vivre à cent à l'heure sans avoir vraiment conscience du danger. Et puis, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, pourtant, durant les sept années que nous avons passées à Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec l'une d'elle. Il disait souvent qu'il avait bien trop à faire avec James et sa Lily, Peter et son cœur d'artichaut, et moi et mon petit problème de fourrure pour aller perdre du temps avec des filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec qui il ne pourrait jamais mieux s'entendre qu'avec ses amis.

Tout pour ses amis… Il a toujours été comme ça Sirius. A ses yeux, il n'y avait que nous, sa famille d'adoption, ses frères, ses amis. Je me souviens d'un jour où il a plongé dans le Lac, c'était en plein hiver et il y était allé uniquement pour récupérer la baguette de Peter qui avait chuté dedans après une altercation avec les Serpentard… Après seulement, il s'est rendu compte qu'un Accio aurait suffi. Il est ressorti du Lac trempé et frigorifié, je n'avais jamais vu un être humain claquer autant des dents, pourtant il gardait un air fier et sûr de lui, il a même voulu refuser la cape que je lui tendais simplement pour garder la tête haute devant nous. Il voulait qu'on soit fier de lui, que pour la première fois quelqu'un soit fier de lui. Et être à notre hauteur… enfin c'est ce qu'il disait, moi je n'ai jamais réellement compris parce qu'après, être à la hauteur d'un loup-garou ne devait pas être si difficile…

C'était un véritable gamin Sirius, surtout à Noël, quand la neige commençait à tomber, il était comme un petit chien, sautillant partout et nous harcelant pour savoir si le 25 décembre arriverait bientôt. Et il avait les yeux qui brillaient de mille feux devant ses cadeaux… un spectacle à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Je crois que je pourrais continuer durant des pages et des pages à parler de Sirius ou de la belle époque (ce serait mauvais pour l'égo de ton père s'il le savait d'ailleurs) mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veuilles entendre, lire du moins.

Alors dis-moi, Cybèle ni Black ni Carrow, que veux-tu lire ?

R.J LUPIN »

Sa relecture achevée, Cybèle poussa un soupir. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? N'y avait-il pas une seule personne qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin à prendre ? Répondre, ne pas répondre ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Valait-il mieux se fier à son devoir et sa raison ou à son cœur ? De toute manière, elle ne savait même pas ce que disaient l'un ou l'autre alors… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on l'aide, que quelqu'un l'aide, pas par intérêt, pas par souci mais simplement l'aider pour l'aider, lui répondre pour lui répondre… faire quelque chose de plus. Elle aurait sûrement accepté l'aide de n'importe qui…

C'est mon arbre.

Elle leva la tête et observa l'arrivant. Oui bon, peut-être pas n'importe qui à la réflexion… Elle jeta un regard torve à Théodore qui l'observait de toute sa hauteur. Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle retourna à sa lecture et ses pensées brouillonnes dont il était difficile d'extraire quoique ce soit. Le garçon retira sa cape et la posa au sol avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sans faire attention à l'incompréhension croissante de Cybèle. Depuis quand Théodore Nott venait-il au contact de lui-même ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout change ? Drago, le professeur Lupin, Nott maintenant… Se sentant observée dans son intense réflexion, elle se tourna vers lui. Le garçon la regardait du coin l'œil comme on lorgnerait sur un calcul d'Arithmancie particulièrement compliqué. Il fronça des sourcils et elle l'apostropha.

_Quoi ?

_Comment ça quoi ?

_On ne reste pas à regarder les gens ainsi sans raison Nott ! Alors dis-moi, j'ai une tache sur la figure ?

_Je ne te comprends pas…

_Grand bien t'en fasse !

_Laisse-moi finir ! Tout d'abord, tu envoies valser ton amitié avec le grand Drago Malefoy – il grimaça – ensuite, tu viens t'installer à mes côtés et tu passes ton temps à tout faire pour m'agacer prodigieusement. Ne fais pas cette tête innocente, tu sais très bien ce que tu fais. Et enfin, quand c'est moi qui viens à ta rencontre, et alors que tu pourrais très bien en profiter au maximum, tu m'ignores… je ne te comprends pas.

_Crois-le ou non, Nott, mais tu n'es pas le centre de mon univers et j'ai des soucis bien plus intéressants que ta petite personne.

_Vas-y, raconte, t'as rayé ton chaudron ?

Cybèle ouvrit de grands yeux devant la proposition de Nott, elle était à la fois si dérangeante et si alléchante, comme totalement déplacée avec un goût d'interdit si tentant. Alors, dans un sursaut de folie, elle prit la parole.

_Imaginons, je dis bien imaginons !

_J'imagine.

_Imaginons qu'il y ait une fille, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, l'amie d'une amie éloignée qui n'est…

_Qui n'est pas toi.

_Non, bien sûr que non, je ne me mettrais jamais dans une situation pareille…

_C'est évident, mais je ne sais toujours pas de quelle situation tu parles.

_Ah oui, donc, imaginons que cette fille qui n'est pas moi, ait été adoptée dans son enfance par une famille tout ce qu'il y a de respectable et qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu que du mal au sujet de son père… tu vois ?

_J'imagine.

_Bon, maintenant imaginons que cette fille rencontre quelqu'un qui connait son père personnellement et qui n'est pas un membre très respectable de la société…

_Pas respectable ?

_Oui, imaginons, un gobelin par exemple.

_Un gobelin ? J'imagine.

_Bien, imaginons maintenant que cette personne lui ait proposé de lui parler un peu de son père et en ait dressé dans, je ne sais pas moi, disons une lettre, un portrait plutôt positif et très à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet…

_Oui, j'imagine.

_Et imaginons aussi que cette jeune fille soit très intriguée par ce côté de son père, est-ce qu'elle peut avoir envie d'en savoir plus ? Je veux dire, serait-il acceptable pour cette fille d'entretenir une relation épistolaire avec un gobelin ? Serait-il normal qu'elle veuille en savoir plus alors que sa famille adoptive est très bien ? Pourrait-elle, devrait-elle demander au gobelin d'en dire plus ?

_Je ne comprends pas tes questions…

_Ce ne sont pas mes questions mais les siennes !

_Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas, cette fille, elle veut savoir quoi ? Si elle a le droit d'en savoir plus ? Si elle a envie dans savoir plus ? Si ce serait bien vu ?

_Oui, oui c'est à peu près ça qu'elle voudrait savoir.

_Eh bien, je pense que cette fille que tu ne connais pas réfléchit trop. Si elle a envie d'en savoir plus, elle peut le lui demander au gobelin, d'autant que personne n'en saura jamais rien si elle n'en parle pas !

_Mais enfin, c'est un loup-garou quand même !

_Je croyais que c'était un gobelin ?

_Oui bon, c'est pareil quoi…

_Je continue à penser que tu- il se reprit à temps – qu'elle réfléchit trop pour une simple lettre. Et aussi qu'elle devrait faire attention car la dite-lettre vient de tomber dans la boue…

_Quoi ? Quoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et rattrapa la lettre qu'elle tenta d'essuyer prestement en la frottant énergiquement.

_Oui enfin, non, c'est pas cette lettre hein ! J'ai supposé que ce pourrait être une lettre… Bon sang mais, ça ne veut pas partir !

_Evanesco ! Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas cette lettre là…

_Bien sûr.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Cybèle resta fixée sur la lettre, de nouveau propre, cherchant quoi dire pour changer de sujet. A ses côtés, Théodore rangea sa baguette et attendit. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire la conversation après tout. Toutefois, les révélations de la jeune fille tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il était évident que cette inconnue n'était autre que la petite blonde et il était loin de s'attendre à cela. Personne, hormis Malefoy sans doute, ne savait qu'elle avait été adoptée ou lui-même l'aurait su. Elle semblait réellement troublée, si différente de son contrôle permanent et de son humour un peu décapant qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Il se demanda pensivement qui pouvait bien être le père de la jeune fille et surtout qu'en était-il de cette mère dont elle n'avait absolument pas parlé.

_Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Il releva la tête et observa Cybèle un instant.

_Devoir de potion.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira brusquement et un grand sourire lui mangea la moitié des joues.

_Je l'ai fini, tu veux un coup de main ?

Il acquiesça et les deux adolescents passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à travailler ensemble. Le devoir de potion fut vite achevé et ils embrayèrent avec celui de Sortilèges puis celui de Métamorphoses qui valut de grands éclats de rire à Théodore. Il y en avait au moins un que les piètres talents de la jeune fille faisaient rire.

De loin, le couple semblait éternel. C'était celui que l'on voyait depuis des décennies dans les quatre coins du monde comme chez les sorciers. Deux étudiants, deux adolescents travaillant ensemble, sans que plus rien autour ne semble avoir d'effets sur eux. Ils étaient le couple d'amis intemporel que l'on pouvait voir dans n'importe quel parc de la capitale anglaise comme au fin fond de l'Australie.

Ils se séparèrent deux heures plus tard, partant chacun de leur côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et les joues roses d'avoir trop ri. Théodore regagna son dortoir et Cybèle se dirigea vers la volière. Elle avait une lettre à envoyer. Arrivée en haut de la tour, elle retourna la lettre du professeur Lupin pour écrire au verso, n'ayant d'autres parchemins sous la main et la peur de renoncer si elle attendait plus longtemps.

« Professeur, Monsieur, Remus,

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous répondre, il aura finalement fallu que mon petit doigt s'en mêle et me dise quoi faire. Une chance qu'il soit aussi clairvoyant que le vôtre. Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions auxquelles il m'a soufflé la réponse et j'ai finalement décidé de suivre ses conseils.

Je veux en savoir plus.

Quoi, vous ne vous attendiez pas non plus à ce que je tourne autour du pot sur 5 paragraphes, ce serait oublier qui je suis… Qui suis-je ? Vous le savez finalement peut-être mieux que moi. C'est un sentiment très frustrant.

Ce que je veux lire, c'est ça. Vos mots qui décrivent un inconnu, qui racontent des souvenirs que je ne connais pas, qui me chantent les louanges d'un homme que je ne rencontrerai jamais alors que j'aurais dû être l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui. C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est peu et énorme à la fois. Mais c'est ce que je veux. Et pour une fois que je sais ce que je veux, vous devriez en profiter.

Cybèle B. Carrow.

P.S : je m'excuse d'avance pour les taches potentielles de boue qui resteraient sur le papier, il aura fallu un bain à cette lettre avant que je ne me décide et je n'ai pas d'autres feuilles sur moi.

P.P.S : En fait non, je ne m'excuse pas, vous n'aviez qu'à lui jeter un sortilège d'imperméabilité. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en compagnie de Cybèle et compagnie !<p>

Bonne soirée.

Len !


	9. Chapter 8

Disclamer : L'univers Potterien appartient à JK Rowling

Voilà, la suite est en ligne, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : " Le plus étonnant dans les ruptures demeure l'action et la force des regards et des silences ."<strong>

**JP Richard**

_Journal intime de Cybèle Carrow : Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne peux imaginer que cela soit vrai. Je voudrais que tout cela ne soit qu'un songe, un long rêve d'une quinzaine d'années. Je voudrais me réveiller : Enfant dans les bras d'un père._

Ce matin-là, alors que Cybèle descendait dans la Salle Commune, seule comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait envoyé l'héritier Malefoy brouter des fougères dans le parc de son manoir, elle surprit un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage. Elle attendit que l'essaim se dissipe et prit place à son tour devant le large tableau de bois.

Le Quidditch... le mot traversa l'esprit de Cybèle et elle le chassa d'un haussement d'épaules. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que ce sport stupide qui pouvait expliquer le soudain enthousiasme des élèves de Poudlard. Elle voyait d'ici les yeux de Drago s'il l'entendait parler ainsi de ce magnifique jeu inventé par des fous pour des fous dangereux...

N'était-ce pas le sport le plus stupide du monde ? Un troupeau de garçons et de filles, volant sur des balais... des balais ! Un manche en bois, trois brins de paille et voilà qu'on en faisait un oiseau, par Merlin, même pas une paire d'ailes pour soutenir l'engin. Et puis, que faisaient-ils sur ces machines de mort ? Eh bien, ils s'envoyaient des balles... Évidemment... des balles tueuses, un sphère de cuir et un truc si petit que l'on pourrait le prendre pour un caillou.

Bien sûr, on pourrait comprendre que des adolescents aux hormones en ébullition aient besoin de se trouver un dérivatif mais enfin, comment des pères de famille, des hommes, des adultes responsables (ou censés l'être) pouvaient-ils jouer à cette chose complètement idiote qu'était le Quidditch ? Y'avait-t-il un plaisir particulier dont aucun livre ne parlerait à se prendre un Cognard dans la figure ? A se manger la pelouse du stade ? A rentrer dans un poteau ?

Enfin, il fallait ajouter à ces joueurs la masse indicible de spectateurs transpirants, se frottant les uns contre les autres dans des gradins brinquebalant, s'agitant au gré du vent pour le nom d'une équipe qu'ils auraient tôt fait de ne plus hurler, se brisant les tympans, les cordes vocales... et parfois les os ! Oui parfaitement ! Les os ! Parce que les supporters n'étaient pas plus en sécurité dans le public que les joueurs sur leurs manches en bois et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un spectateur soit la cible d'un Cognard perdu...

Comme tous les ans, les quatre maisons attendaient avec hâte la période des recrutements, des premiers entrainements, pour enfin arriver à la réouverture du Championnat de Quidditch inter-maison, et il semblait que la-dite période était enfin arrivée.

Un mouvement d'air à ses côtés la fit tourner la tête. Drago se tenait là, posté devant le mur, étudiant d'un air peu intéressé les affiches qui ornaient le panneau de bois. Droit comme un i, ne prononçant pas un mot, ne la regardant pas... elle hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, pourtant, il lui manquait ce grand dadais...

- Salut...

Il tourna la tête et la darda de son regard gris perçant. Il sembla attendre qu'elle parle mais Cybèle n'en fit rien. Le saluer était bien suffisant dans sa vision du premier pas sans pour autant qu'elle finisse par ramper à ses pieds pour s'excuser.

- Salut.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, impressionnant parce qu'il résonnait dans toute la salle. Étaient-ils seuls ? Les autres attendaient-ils le pugilat ? Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour vérifier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cybèle ramena son attention sur Drago.

- Je regarde le panneau...

- Ouais... moi aussi.

Elle acquiesça et le silence retomba aussitôt comme un couperet entre les deux anciens amis. La jeune fille redirigea son regard sur les affiches et il en fit de même. Aucun deux n'avait de bonnes raisons pour s'attarder devant ce fichu bout de papier mais ils ne semblaient pas prêts à laisser l'autre. Hésitants à dire les choses, hésitants à faire les choses. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le jeune homme serrer les poings.

La frustration... Elle pouvait comprendre ça. Si proches et si loin l'un de l'autre, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Il lui semblait juste de dire que Drago avait toujours été un frère pour elle et ce quel que soit son avis, c'était injuste qu'une divergence d'intérêt puisse avoir un tel impact sur les deux adolescents. Cybèle connaissait des choses sur lui que personne ne pouvait imaginer, il en était de-même dans son sens. La jeune fille baissa la tête et il s'en alla sans un mot, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle attendit un petit moment avant de quitter à son tour la Salle Commune, la faim commençant à se faire sentir. Mais à peine arrivée dans le hall, elle tomba sur un spectacle auquel elle n'avait pu assister depuis quelques temps. Une altercation semblait avoir lieu entre Drago et les trois Gryffondor habituels. Vincent et Grégory se dressaient en fidèles seconds à côté du blond et un peu plus loin, le reste des cinquième année de Serpentard avait l'air d'attendre que la foudre veuille bien passer, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage. Drago lui tournait le dos et elle pouvait voir sur le visage de Potter l'étonnement de ne pas la voir se précipiter pour se ranger à ses côtés comme elle l'avait fait dans le train en venant rejoindre Poudlard. Drago suivit la direction du regard de Potter et, tombant sur la jeune fille, il secoua la tête agacé comme s'il avait voulu chasser un moucheron qui lui tournait autour. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de se mettre à côté de Potter par pur esprit de provocation, elle pensa aussi que venir à côté de Drago pourrait être une manière de s'excuser sans avoir à trop courber la tête mais aucune des solutions ne parut acceptable alors elle amorça un pas vers la Grande Salle.

- Carrow ?

Elle se figea et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour voir Théodore Nott marcher à grands pas vers elle. Il lui tendit une main et elle la regarda bêtement. Un sourire dans la voix, il lui expliqua :

- Tu l'as laissée avec les miennes, hier.

Elle hocha la tête toujours sans dire un mot, se saisit de la plume qu'il lui tendait et s'arrêta. Théo, comme s'il avait compris son dilemme, se saisit d'un petit bout de sa cape et la fit totalement pivoter vers le réfectoire en tenant un discours sans queue ni tête au sujet d'une potion dont ils auraient parlé. Une fois les portes passées, il la guida vers sa place habituelle et la laissa là, avant de regagner sa propre place autour de la table sans dire un mot de plus. Comme incapable de faire un geste nécessitant plus de deux neurones, elle nourrit Belzébuth d'un air absent, vida son bol sans remarquer que les protagonistes de l'altercation du hall étaient eux-mêmes arrivés, tous, en un seul morceau, puis quitta la salle et récupéra ses affaires pour les premiers cours de la journée.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula de la même manière, il n'y eut personne pour sortir la jeune Carrow du brouillard dans lequel elle était tombée. Volontairement ou involontairement ? La question ne se posait pas. Elle laissa à McGonagall le soin de crier et vociférer, elle testa les dernières bribes de patience de Flitwick, s'attira les foudres de Chourave... Mais rien ne put briser le cocon qui s'était forgé. Sûrement qu'elle ne voulait pas en sortir, rester au creux de cette protection où rien ne pourrait la forcer à parler à Drago, ni à Théodore, où elle n'aurait pas à choisir, où elle n'aurait pas à s'étonner des uns et des autres, de la tendresse de Daphné et des petites attentions de Tracey, du regard que posait Pansy sur le fils Zabini. Elle n'avait plus besoin de soucier des lettres, de Lupin, de son père, des Carrow...

C'était un peu comme redevenir un bébé, un fœtus... enfermé au creux du cocon maternel, dans la chaleur douce de l'amour d'une mère. Ne plus vouloir en sortir. Cette pensée avait pris Cybèle par surprise et elle secoua la tête. Le froid mordant qui s'abattit sur son nez lui fit réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le parc. Encore. Sans trop savoir comment elle y était arrivée, sans savoir si elle avait envie d'y venir ou d'en repartir.

Cybèle ne pensait jamais à sa mère. Elle ne pensait jamais aux mères de personne d'ailleurs. C'était quoi une mère ? Un embryon de père dépourvu d'excédent génital ? Cybèle n'avait réellement connu ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quelques souvenirs, par-ci par-là, lui revenaient mais on lui avait raconté l'essentiel. Comment son père avait insisté pour la garder, provoquant le départ de sa mère pour la Russie sans un regard en arrière. Comment ce même homme s'était perdu en trahissant ses amis, comment elle avait été élevée durant quatre ans avec pour seule présence maternelle celle de sa grand-mère. Une grand-mère qui haïssait son fil mais n'hésitait jamais à défendre les intérêts de sa petite fille, la protégeant lorsque sa mère avait compris le bénéfice financier qu'elle avait raté. Mais Walburga Black en avait vu des gens, du pays... elle avait du vécu et quand son temps était venu, ceux qu'elle avait jugé les plus aptes à élever cette petite blonde qui la ravissait avaient été les Carrow. Elle avait couché leur nom sur son testament et s'était éteinte dans la plus grande discrétion, laissant une petite fille de quatre ans derrière elle.

Alors non, Cybèle ne pensait jamais à sa mère. Parfois à son père, parce qu'après tout c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que l'on mette cette jeune demoiselle sur terre, il avait voulu que les petites prunelles grises puissent un jour s'ouvrir sur les siennes, sur le monde et il avait réussi, au début... puis il avait vite perdu.

- Cybèle ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se tourna vers la voix légèrement rauque qui était venue la sortir de ses pensées. Théodore se tenait là, droit comme toujours, un livre dans les mains mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose était différent...

- Tu es bleu...

- Ah...hmh, ouais.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et l'image rappela quelque chose de vague, de bleu, de moldu à Cybèle, une petite bête qu'elle avait vue en cours d'Etude des Moldus, une bestiole dont le nom incompréhensible ressemblait à schtrououph, strchourmp... bref à un éternuement bruyant. Elle sourit en y repensant mais ce petit brin de joie fut de courte durée.

- Drago Malefoy.

Cybèle serra les poings et se redressa.

- Où ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas la peine de...

- Où ?

- Le hall. Mais il n'y a pas à … commença-t-il sans pouvoir achever sa phrase.

La petite Carrow remonta au pas de course le parc et franchit les portes de la Grande Salle en bousculant quelques-uns des élèves qui se trouvaient là. Elle le vit de loin, l'héritier Malefoy qui se tenait face aux Sabliers de Points en plaisantant avec un ou deux Serdaigle. Elle fonça, l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa contre le mur avant de poser sa baguette contre sa gorge, essoufflée. Il eut un rictus et elle s'appuya plus fort contre son cou, lui coupant le souffle. La scène se figea. Cybèle tremblante d'une rage qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas maintenait Drago sans même savoir ce qu'elle devait faire de plus. Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Chacun regardait le spectacle avec stupeur. L'héritier Malefoy et sa grande amie Carrow, l'une menaçant l'autre. Étonnamment, ce fut le blond qui prit la parole le premier.

- Alors c'est comme ça maintenant ?

Elle le relâcha un peu.

- Tu défends ton petit Nott, tu ne ris plus des blagues de potaches ? T'aurais pas perdu ton sens de l'humour cet été par hasard ?

- Ce n'est pas mon sens de l'humour, c'est toi que j'ai perdu. Tu ne t'en es jamais pris à Théodore, je croyais que l'ignorance était la meilleure des attaques ? C'est passé où tout ça ? Où ?

Elle resserra à nouveau sa prise, tremblant comme jamais.

- Il m'agaçait.

- Et tu attaques les gens simplement parce qu'ils t'agacent maintenant ?

- Eh bien... n'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire, petite fille ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Ça a tout à voir ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui, tu m'entends ?

Il se saisit de ses poignets et l'écarta, retournant la situation d'un geste. Il les serrait dans sa poigne et Cybèle retint une grimace.

- Reviens avec nous, Cybèle ! Tu n'es rien sans nous. Nous sommes ta famille, tes amis... Ne laisse pas un stupide cancrelat se mettre au milieu de ce qu'on a créé.

- Tu ne comprends pas Drago... Ce n'est pas lui qui est venu tout briser. C'est toi ! Toi et ta manie de la politique, toi et tes airs de grand chef ! Oui c'était marrant au début, mais c'est retombé maintenant. Je m'essouffle à tes côtés...

Il la rapprocha de lui, délaissant ses mains. Pour une fois Drago se fichait de se montrer en spectacle ou non. Il y avait juste lui, lui et son amie qui ne comprenait pas, qui feignait de ne pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient toujours été deux et ce n'était pas le moment de remettre tout cela en cause. Ils auraient dû être plus proches que jamais.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucune partie de leur corps ne se touchait mais la position n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Comme dans leurs jeux d'enfants, aucun ne voulait détourner le regard. C'était le moment de la bataille, le moment de ne pas perdre. Drago reprit la parole.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Impossible.

- Je sais, elle soupira, je sais mais je le veux quand même.

- Alors, dis-moi quelque chose que je pourrais réellement te donner.

- Sois Drago.

- Je suis Drago.

- Non, tu es Malefoy ! Tu es ce putain d'héritier Malefoy sur son piédestal qui gouverne sa cour de Serpentard. Tu es l'héritier Malefoy qui les regarde faire des courbettes. Drago, c'est mon ami. Celui avec lequel je suis à égalité, celui dont je sais tout, celui qui sait tout de moi. Drago, c'est celui avec lequel je n'aurais jamais eu à me battre... C'est ce Drago là que je veux.

- J'ai grandi.

- Et regarde ce que tu rates... Mais c'est peut-être mieux...

Il fronça des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne me battrai plus pour toi Drago. Je te laisse devenir l'héritier que tu souhaites être. Moi, je recule. Tu dis être ma famille, mais je ne veux pas de gens comme toi dans ma famille.

Sa voix trembla un peu.

- Tu ne veux pas de gens comme moi ? Réfléchis un peu Cybèle ! Tu ne veux pas de gens comme moi dans ta famille alors tu n'auras personne. Tu n'as pas de famille. Si tu veux jouer à cela alors tu perdras. Tu ne peux pas sélectionner les gens que tu veux et ceux dont tu ne veux pas. Ta famille, ce sont les Carrow et moi. Si tu ne veux pas de ça, alors tu n'auras pas de famille ! Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de famille, petite fille, tu dois être habituée depuis le temps...

Cybèle recula de trois pas comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Elle murmura :

- Je ne peux pas croire que toi, parmi tous, tu aies pu dire ça...

- Je suis Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

La jeune fille se détourna de Drago. Elle prit une inspiration et s'éloigna vers les cachots, tachant de retenir ses quelques larmes tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'abri des regards. Derrière elle, un bruit sourd retentit. Malefoy avait laissé parler sa colère en frappant dans le mur le plus proche.

Aucun des deux ne se retourna. Aucun n'abandonna le combat. Aucun ne gagna.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! **

**Disclamer : le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : « Le monde semble sombre quand on a les yeux fermés. » Proverbe Indien<strong>

_Journal de Cybèle Carrow : « Je mange mal, je dors mal, je vis mal. Où est mon ami quand j'ai besoin de lui ? » _

- Vous rendrez ce devoir dans deux jours, trois parchemins sur les propriétés des plumes d'hyppogriffe et trois de leurs utilisations dans l'art ancien des philtres.

Cybèle sourit à son professeur avant de déposer à son bureau la potion qu'elle avait préparé durant la matinée. Elle salua Rogue d'un geste de la main et sortit dans le couloir. Sur le chemin de la classe de la salle commune, elle se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Drago avait tenté par tous les moyens de la déconcentrer, la narguant, ajoutant n'importe quels ingrédients dans ses potions. Elle serra les dents en repensant à cette scène, elle aurait aimé en parler avec quelqu'un. Durant un instant, l'idée d'écrire à Lupin lui effleura l'esprit, comme s'il pouvait être du moindre secours... elle n'avait même pas reçu de réponse à sa lettre, envoyée depuis près d'un mois. Elle aurait aimé penser que cela lui importait peu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, d'en vouloir à Drago... En fait, elle ne savait même plus à qui elle en voulait le plus.

- Crétins, crétins, crétins, cré...

- Est-ce que tu m'insultes dans mon dos, Carrow ?

Elle soupira en entendant cette voix qui revenait un peu trop souvent à son avis.

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui es dans mon dos, Nott.

Le garçon eut un rire en entendant sa réplique et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu travailler ensemble, pour le devoir de potions, comme la dernière fois ?

Elle l'observa un instant, tachant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Il haussa un sourcil, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je suppose qu'on pourrait faire ça.

- Génial, on se retrouve dans le hall vers 14h ? On ira bosser dans une des salles du couloir de divination.

Il disparut dans le couloir et l'idée qu'elle pourrait être amie avec ce type traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres et elle décida d'aller choisir une salle pour le travail de l'après-midi. Elle monta dans les étages et le calme qui régnait laissait son esprit vagabonder un peu partout. La tête ailleurs, Cybèle arpentait le couloir de divination avec un sentiment d'insécurité qui lui tenait au cœur. Prise dans ses souvenirs, elle ne faisait pas réellement attention au silence qui régnait dans cette aile du château jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et familière brise le calme du couloir.

- Alohomora !

Elle voulut se retourner mais fut brutalement poussée sur le côté. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser que la porte du cagibi dans lequel on l'avait éjectée se referma, la privant de lumière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa glisser ses mains contre les parois du placard. Il était exigu, sombre et une odeur de désinfectant régnait, venant lui marteler les tempes. Cybèle s'acharna quelques instants sur la porte mais se calma rapidement, elle ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur, le nœud qu'il lui serrait le ventre et les picotements qui naissaient au fond de ses yeux. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur opposé à la porte et enfonça sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il fallait attendre... juste attendre.

Dans le hall de l'école, Théodore attendait l'arrivée de Cybèle depuis près de vingt minutes lorsqu'il décida qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Il monta dans les étages bien décidé à faire ce devoir de potions sans l'aide de la jeune fille. Il arriva dans le couloir de divination et chercha la première salle de libre qu'il puisse trouver pour travailler tranquillement, mais alors qu'il allait pénétrer à l'intérieur, il entendit un bruit étrange, comme un gémissement étouffé. Il recula de quelques pas et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit retentit à nouveau et Théo fronça des sourcils. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et aperçut la porte d'un placard à balai. Le garçon tenta de faire pivoter la poignée et une petite voix rauque retentit dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Théo se redressa et lança un «Alohomora» précipité avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le contraste entre la luminosité du couloir et l'obscurité du placard l'empêcha de discerner quoi que ce soit mais ses yeux s'y habituèrent et il put discerner la silhouette tremblante d'une jeune fille.

- Cybèle ?

Un glapissement échappa à la petite blonde qui leva son regard embué de larmes vers le garçon, elle fit un geste en direction de lui mais ne bougea pas. Théodore s'accroupit et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Cybèle leva à nouveau la tête et croisant le regard chaud de son camarade, elle se précipita contre lui, agrippant sa chemise d'une main ferme. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de la jeune fille jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme et il l'enlaça dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

- Du calme, lui chuchota-t-il gentiment, du calme, ça va maintenant.

Théodore ignorait depuis combien de temps il tenait Cybèle dans ses bras lorsque ses tremblements cessèrent. Elle se retira rapidement de son étreinte, l'air gêné, et recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur d'à côté. Il se leva et ferma la porte du cagibi, comme il aurait fermé la porte d'un souvenir et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Qui t'as enfermée là-dedans ?

Cybèle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

A nouveau, le silence lui répondit.

- C'est quoi le bruit que tu aimes le moins ?

- Quoi ?

- Je cherche une question à laquelle tu daigneras répondre : Sujet, verbe, complément...

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement et Théodore soupira devant le manque de coopération évident de la jeune fille.

- Le bruit des malles qui se ferment lorsque quelqu'un s'en va...

- Pardon ?

- C'est ça, le bruit que j'aime le moins.

- Oh...

- Ouais...

Théo donna une petite claque sur la cuisse de Cybèle avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle le fixa d'un air sceptique et il eut un rictus.

- Eh ben ? On va le faire ce devoir de Potions ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la petite Carrow, ravie de voir Théo changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr !

Elle saisit sa main avec un petit rire et l'entraîna dans la première salle libre qui leur tomba sous la main. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur le sol carrelé de noir et étalèrent livres et parchemins autour d'eux.

- Bien, alors, trois utilisations des plumes d'hyppogriffe …débuta Théo.

- Le professeur Rogue a dit trois !

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il en faut cinq.

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai que des Optimals, là où tu n'as que des Acceptables. rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Théo bougonna un moment, pestant contre les adolescentes trop excessives et les professeurs fournis sans décodeurs. Il observa Cybèle qui, penchée sur sa feuille, avait déjà commencé à rédiger ce devoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle atteignit la moitié de son premier parchemin qu'il se mit au travail. Il louchait de temps en temps sur le livre de la jeune fille qui regorgeait de petites notes sur parchemin libre, rattachées au livre par un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle.

- Philtre d'Amortentia, Philtre de Confusion, Pimentine et Poussos...

- Il t'en manque encore un...

- Eh bien, vas-y, toi qui es si maligne !

Sans un mot, elle poussa un parchemin vers lui.

- Tu n'en as pas un seul en commun avec moi ! J'ai faux ?

- Non, non... mais tu as pris les plus simples.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir en faire sortir un mot. Il avait mis près de deux heures à trouver ces quatre usages et voilà que, non contente d'avoir écrit près de deux parchemins de plus que lui, Cybèle lui annonçait avec un petit air innocent qu'il avait choisi les plus « simples ». Sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, elle reprit la parole.

- Potion d'amnésie, vue en première année. Veritaserum, abordée l'an dernier. Potion d'Enflure, le chaudron plein de Goyle avait explosé en seconde année. Potion de sommeil sans rêve, utilisée à l'infirmerie : les ingrédients sont sur le flacon. Et enfin, un mythe dont seul deux ingrédients sont connus : l'élixir de Longue Vie, basé sur l'hypothétique existence de la Pierre Philosophale.

- Tu es impressionnante.

- C'était un exercice facile, argua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Non, tu es vraiment impressionnante, je t'assure.

Deux rougeurs vinrent s'installer sur les joues de la petite blonde, faisant sourire le fils Nott. Il compléta son devoir sous l'œil attentif de Cybèle qui s'assurait de la véracité de ses propos, lui indiquant du bout du doigt les erreurs mais refusant de les corriger pour lui. A plusieurs reprises, il put entendre un rictus moqueur lorsqu'il tentait de remplacer ses fautes.

- Bon, et je t'emprunte une de tes potions pour compléter ?

- Ah non ! Réfléchis un peu, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué.

Si je réfléchis encore, mon cerveau va exploser et je ressemblerais à Crabbe !

- C'est un risque à courir...

Il rit devant sa réplique et continua à se creuser les méninges pour trouver l'ultime usage des plumes d'hyppogriffes et puis ce fut l'illumination :

- La potion qu'on a préparé le mois dernier... c'était quoi son nom ?

- Potion de Mémoire... Tu aurais peut-être dû en boire...

- Ah ah ! ironisa t-il, on a utilisé les plumes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merlin soit loué, il a trouvé !

- Ris tant que tu peux, ensuite on passe à la Métamorphose.

Cybèle protesta longuement mais devant l'inutilité de ses arguments, elle se résigna et lui tira la langue avant d'attraper sa baguette dans une main et le livre de la matière honnie dans l'autre. Théodore ricana.

- C'est parti …

A Londres, deux autres amis faisaient leurs devoirs sous le regard amusé de Nymphadora Tonks, mais bien loin de l'ambiance studieuse de Poudlard, Remus et Sirius ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressasser leurs meilleurs souvenirs de potaches. Ils avaient dans l'intention d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à Cybèle suite à la réponse qu'ils avaient reçue quelques temps auparavant. Remus avait écrit la première sous l'impulsion de Sirius qui lui avait rappelé que la jeune fille ne risquait pas de demander son adresse à Harry mais lui avait interdit de participer à l'écriture du courrier, et l'Animagus se réjouissait de pouvoir participer à la suivante. La jeune fille voulait en savoir plus sur son père et ils avaient donc décidé de lui raconter quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs souvenirs d'école.

- Et la fois où on a suspendu Rogue au-dessus du lac, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous demande de le laisser redescendre ! Celle où on l'a enfermé dans un placard à balais dans le couloir de divination ?

- Elle est à Serpentard, Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie ce que tu as fait à son directeur de maison...

- J'avais occulté cet état de fait.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire devant la mine boudeuse de son meilleur ami et lui proposa d'autres souvenirs. Tonks les écoutait en riant de leurs commentaires. Ils y avaient passé l'après-midi mais n'avaient toujours pas marqué plus de deux phrases sur le parchemin qu'ils destinaient à la jeune fille. Hedwige leur offrit une distraction bienvenue en venant frapper à la fenêtre. Nymphadora récupéra la lettre et la tendit aux deux compères. Remus s'en saisit le premier et la parcourut rapidement avant de la tendre à Sirius avec un soupir las. La femme l'interrogea du regard et il répondit :

- Harry suit les traces de son parrain...

- Comment ça ?

- Il a …

- QUOI ?

Nymphadora se tourna vers Sirius qui avait l'air livide. Elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça et s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu arriver au filleul de son cousin. Il se leva et arpenta le salon dans un sens puis dans l'autre en marmonnant.

- Harry et Ron ont enfermé Cybèle dans un placard à balais du couloir de divination... Non attends... Mon filleul a enfermé ma fille dans un placard…

L'annonce jeta un froid sur l'ambiance chaleureuse qui avait animé le square Grimmaurd. Tonks grimaça et Remus se réinstalla dans le fond de son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que je l'avais fait à Snivellus...Est-ce que je suis censé lui dire un jour qui elle est pour moi ? Écoute ça : « Depuis quelques temps, il semble que le blondinet et le sac d'os ne soient plus aussi proches qu'avant, on en discutait avec Ron et c'est là, qu'il a eu une idée brillante.»

- Et il ne parle que de ça ?

- Un peu d'Ombrage aussi... je suppose que son ami a voulu le distraire mais j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas aux dépens de ma fille...

Il vint se rasseoir à côté de Remus et lui tendit une feuille.

- On écrit à Cybèle, je veux voir si elle en parlera.

Une longue semaine s'écoula pour Sirius et Remus qui attendaient avec hâte la réponse de Cybèle à leur lettre. Ils eurent le temps de débattre plusieurs fois, l'un soutenant que Harry devait être mis au courant de la véritable identité de la jeune Carrow, l'autre assurant qu'il s'agissait d'une réelle mauvaise idée. Le garçon venait de retrouver son parrain, un embryon de sa famille passée et il aurait l'impression qu'on le lui enlevait. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter la jeune fille et que, comme son père et son parrain avant lui, ses préjugés au sujet des Serpentard étaient plus qu'ancrés dans le cœur du Gryffondor.

Tous deux étaient dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils entendirent quelque chose toquer à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Les hiboux étaient les seules créatures vivantes capables de passer le sortilège qui protégeait la maison sans briser le secret, mais, incapables d'ouvrir une porte, ils devaient se contenter de frapper sur le bois, attendant que quelqu'un vienne récupérer le courrier. Remus s'y précipita. Sur le perron, une petite chouette effraie l'attendait, le fixant de ses grands yeux dorés, les couleurs de Poudlard flottant sur un petit ruban enroulé autour d'une des serres de l'oiseau. Il se baissa et ramassa l'enveloppe beige cernée d'un liseré vert et argent qui ne laissait que peu de mystère sur l'identité de l'expéditrice. Il revint lentement dans le salon et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils sous le regard attentif de son ami. Le loup-garou sortit la feuille et commença la lecture à voix haute :

« Professeur,

Oserais-je dire que votre lettre s'est faite attendre ? Sans aucun doute. C'est la première pensée qui m'est venue lorsque j'ai vu votre hibou arriver dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, vous êtes venus me sortir de l'ennui dans lequel je suis tombée ces derniers temps. Les discussions de mes camarades m'ennuyaient au plus haut point, mais maintenant que je les ai délaissé, il arrive qu'elles me manquent. Oh, je ne regrette pas les questions de politique, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les ragots de Pansy et les sourires de Blaise. N'importe quoi... sauf ma fierté... c'est elle qui m'empêche d'y retourner et à juste titre.

Je suppose que Saint Potter a dû vous parler du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Dolores Ombrage ou la bonbonnière sur pattes... Vous la connaissez ? Un monstre du ministère, rose, courte sur pattes et portée sur les toussotements impolis. Chaque année, je me dis que le professeur est pire que les années précédentes et chaque année je suis surprise de voir qu'on peut encore faire mieux.. Ne vous sentez pas insulté, vous avez sans doute été notre meilleur professeur jusque-là, je le dis sans complaisance, même Drago Malefoy était d'accord avec moi !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, sur votre lettre... je ne m'aventurerai pas à commenter l'un après l'autre vos souvenirs qui sont si riches et optimistes que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de votre amitié à travers le papier. J'ai du mal à croire que l'adolescent que vous dépeignez puisse être l'homme qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

Cette semaine a démarré sur les chapeaux de roues, saviez-vous que certains élèves s'amusent à graver leurs noms au fond des placards du couloir de Divination ? J'y ai même vu le nom de mon professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue... il était dans votre année pas vrai ? Vous n'avez rien à dire là-dessus ?

Le même jour, un camarade m'a demandé quel était le bruit que je détestais le plus, j'ai pensé que mon père répondrait « le lugubre sifflement des Détraqueurs ». Qu'aurait-il répondu avant ? Pendant votre scolarité ? Et vous ?

Cette lettre s'achève ici, il est près de 22h et j'ai raté le couvre-feu, une chance que vous ne soyez plus professeur : je peux aller braver l'interdit pour poster ma lettre sans craindre des représailles (hardie mais pas Gryffondor ).

Bonne soirée Professeur,

C.B.C »

La fin de la lecture se fit dans un soupir, Sirius releva la tête et croisa le regard las de son ami.

- Je déteste cette distance... Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire qu'elle est ma filleule et non cette inconnue qui me vouvoie froidement.

- Ça viendra... j'en ai le sentiment.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui s'achève,<p>

A bientôt,

Len.


	11. Chapter 10

**Me voili, me voilà... **

**Chapitre 10 pour vous servir ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**« C'est la marque des âmes fortes : chagrins et bonheurs n'y sont que des parenthèses sur la route du devoir.»**

**Daniel Pennac**

Décembre arrivait doucement mais la neige, blanche et duveteuse, recouvrait déjà l'arrière-pays anglais. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté, stoppé dans la course infernale du temps. Tout était immobile dans le parc de la célèbre école pour sorciers Poudlard. Tout ? Non, un arbre bien connu se secouait, frémissait, brisant la quiétude des matins enneigés.

Dans son dortoir, Cybèle ouvrit ses grands yeux gris et les plongea dans l'admiration des lourdes tentures vertes qui entouraient son lit. Dans le dortoir, c'était un matin comme les autres, Pansy et Millicent dormaient encore et déjà elle entendait les chuchotements de Tracey et Daphné qui discutaient dans leurs baldaquins respectifs. Elle quitta silencieusement son lit et se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, empli d'une nouvelle couche de neige qui n'attendait que de pouvoir se déverser.

Cybèle n'aimait pas la neige. Elle était trop lisse, trop parfaite à son goût avec sa blancheur immaculée, trop aimée, aussi, par toutes ces personnes qui adoraient courir dans la poudreuse, se lancer des boules de neiges, faire des anges, des bonshommes... Ces gens qui osaient, qui pouvaient relâcher la pression, se laisser aller, paraître avec leurs joues rougies, la goutte au nez, riant comme des bienheureux. Peut-être était-ce simplement de la jalousie, peut-être qu'elle n'en voulait pas réellement à cette neige qui la narguait sans cesse dès que les froids mois d'hiver revenaient.

Secouant la tête, elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, le réveil allait bientôt sonner mais, comme tous les matins depuis la «rupture» avec Drago, elle serait déjà levée. Rester aux côtés des filles était trop dur. Les entendre rire, se chamailler sans pouvoir participer était devenu le quotidien de Cybèle qui voyait la vie des Serpentard continuer sans elle. Bien sûr, il y avait Théo, le sympathique Théodore bien loin de cette image qu'il avait donné au reste du groupe. Théo qui lui racontait le monde, parlant des voyages qu'il avait fait avec sa mère tandis que son père restait en Angleterre, Théo qui parlait de ses lectures avec la voix d'un passionné, qui ne s'arrêtait que si on le stoppait. Théo qui était juste lui. Mais Théo n'était pas Drago. Il n'était pas le garçon qui l'avait soutenue depuis si longtemps, celui qui avait guidé ses pas, qui l'avait aimée à sa manière, qui avait participé à l'être qu'elle était devenue.

Cybèle poussa un soupir et, une fois prête, elle siffla Belzébuth et sortit du dortoir. Théo l'attendait dans la salle commune, il la salua d'un mouvement de tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie comme un seul homme. Les couloirs étaient calmes et les deux adolescents n'échangèrent pas un seul mot sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Théo n'était pas du matin et Cybèle l'avait vite compris. La salle de repas était presque aussi vide que les couloirs : seuls quelques Serdaigle irréductibles et un ou deux Poufsouffle étaient déjà présents, plongés dans leurs bols de café. Le garçon servit galamment un bol de porridge à Cybèle avant de se servir lui-même.

Les deux Serpentard s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, devenant petit à petit des connaissances, des camarades proches et finalement de bons amis. Le genre d'amis qui vous met des étoiles dans les yeux lorsque vous en parlez, des amis avec lesquels vous avez envie de partager des choses, auxquels vous vous confiez en sachant qu'ils ne vous jugeront pas. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, surprenant parfois les autres élèves par un éclat de rire si rare de la part des Vert et Argent.

- On va faire un tour dans le parc après ? Débuta Théo

Cybèle leva le nez de sa tasse et le foudroya du regard.

- Il a neigé, dehors.

- Je me doute que ce n'était pas à l'intérieur, plaisanta t-il avant de reprendre un air sérieux, alors ?

- Je ne veux pas perdre Bel dans la neige.

- Menteuse...

La petite blonde le fixa d'un air outré alors que Théo chantonnait.

- Cybèle est une frileuse, Cybèle est une frileuse...

La jeune fille lui claqua l'arrière de la tête en soupirant :

- Abruti.

Théodore lui tira la langue puis se redressa en apercevant les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvraient sous un flot d'élèves. Cybèle lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux et il désigna du menton le groupe de Serpentard qui venait d'entrer. Elle se retourna et aperçut ses compagnes de dortoir qui semblaient s'entredéchirer. Tracey et Daphné étaient visiblement au centre des attaques de Pansy et Millicent alors que Drago, Blaise et les autres garçons avançaient sans même leur adresser un seul regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis ?

- Les cœurs sont à découverts, répondit un Théo à l'air sibyllin

- Pardon ?

- Tu comprendras.

- Je déteste quand tu te prends pour Dumbledore, tu es vraiment...

- Courrier, la coupa le brun.

Une chouette hulotte de couleur sable voletait jusqu'à Cybèle. Elle se saisit de l'enveloppe et remercia l'oiseau en lui donnant une des miettes de Belzébuth, qui couina en voyant une main géante s'emparer de son repas. La jeune femme reconnut le liseré violet qui bordait la lettre et elle soupira, s'attirant le regard de Théo. Cybèle l'ignora et décacheta la missive avant de la parcourir du regard rapidement.

_« Cybèle,_

_Tu dois sans aucun doute te souvenir de la conversation que nous avons __eu__e__avant ta rentrée. Sache qu'il est temps. Tu as jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'hiver pour me proposer des noms__,__ sans quoi Amycus et moi choisirons ton futur é__poux et tu n'auras pas le droit de le refuser._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Alecto »_

La jeune fille pâlit singulièrement et se dépêcha de brûler le courrier, empêchant ainsi Théo de le lire par-dessus son épaule. Un étau se resserra autour de son cœur et elle se leva précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est une bonne idée, finalement, ce tour dans le parc.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant sans mal que Cybèle ne voulait pas parler de la lettre. Il se mit debout et attrapa Belzébuth qui semblait s'être donnée pour mission de grignoter la table des Vert et Argent, puis guida la jeune fille par le coude jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard interloqué de Drago.

La balade s'était déroulée dans un silence complet. Théo n'osait aborder le sujet de la lettre, ne voulant pas brusquer son amie, et Cybèle, trop enfoncée dans ses pensées, ne se rendait même pas compte de la gêne ambiante qui régnait entre eux deux. Ils avaient fait le tour du lac puis étaient progressivement descendus vers l'enclos dans lequel le professeur Gobe-Planche leur faisait cours. Selon la rumeur, le professeur Hagrid était revenu mais pas en état d'enseigner. La jeune fille avait salué son professeur d'un signe de tête et, sans dire un mot, avait entrepris d'achever le dessin de Botruc qu'ils devaient réaliser, ne sentant pas dans son dos le regard aiguisé de Drago qui la transperçait.

Malefoy avait bien compris au regard de Cybèle que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, plus encore, il avait reconnu le liseré violet qui bordait les enveloppes d'Alecto pour l'avoir si souvent vu quand il était encore avec la petite blonde. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait aller la voir, s'il pouvait encore être celui qui la réconforterait. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis pratiquement un mois et bien sûr, ils avaient appris à vivre l'un sans l'autre ; mais on ne pouvait pas effacer onze années en un claquement de doigts. Drago savait que Cybèle aurait besoin d'en parler à un moment ou à un autre et, par-dessus tout, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas avec Théo. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir remplacé à ce point.

Un mouvement attira l'attention du jeune aristocrate qui vit la petite Belzébuth frotter son museau contre la main tremblante de Cybèle. La jeune fille avait fini son dessin et fixait maintenant le Botruc sans le voir. Drago poussa un soupir et arracha un bout de son parchemin.

_« A la fin du cours, rejoins-moi à l'endroit habituel.»_

Il ne signa pas le mot et le transforma rapidement en un petit oiseau qu'il fit voler jusqu'à son ancienne amie. La figure de papier tomba directement sur la main de Cybèle qui reconnut l'oiseau qu'ils s'étaient si souvent échangé en cours. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui mais lut rapidement le mot avant de le chiffonner et de le glisser dans la poche de sa robe. D'un geste de la tête, elle acquiesça, certifiant à Drago qu'elle serait au rendez-vous. Lorsque Gobe-Planche signifia la fin du cours, Cybèle rangea tranquillement ses affaires, laissant au blond un peu d'avance puis elle se leva et partit en direction du saule pleureur qui bordait le lac.

Théo fronça des sourcils en voyant son amie emprunter le même chemin que Drago un peu plus tôt et décida de l'attendre à la porte du château, restant à proximité en cas de besoin.

Drago était passé sous les branches tombantes de l'arbre et l'attendait adossé au tronc. La voyant arriver, il tapota l'herbe à côté de lui du bout de sa baguette et elle s'assit sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle puis le garçon prit les devants.

- Que veut cette chère Alecto ? Demanda t-il

- Est-ce que ça te concerne encore ?

- Ce qui me concerne, c'est ça... dit-il en désigna la main tremblante de Cybèle.

Elle serra le poing comme pour le contrôler mais renonça rapidement.

- Une douce histoire de mariage.

- Elle t'a fiancée ?

- Pas encore. Je dois lui donner quelques noms ou ils me choisiront un époux sans que j'aie voix au chapitre.

- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Elle aurait pu choisir sans dire un mot et t'imposer son choix, non ?

Cybèle qui avait baissé la tête se redressa rapidement, elle n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle, se contentant d'y voir un ordre qui ne lui laissait pas une ombre de liberté. Drago reprit :

- Elle aurait pu te fiancer dès ton plus jeune âge, elle aurait pu choisir ton époux sans savoir ce qu'il deviendrait, signer un contrat magique avec la famille et tu te serais retrouvée mariée à un Montaigue ou un Flint avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Drago voulait laisser à Cybèle le temps de s'imprégner de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut en chuchotant qu'elle reconnut qu'il avait raison.

- Tu n'as pas tort... Tu sais, au fond, ce n'est pas l'idée du mariage arrangé qui me dérange, regarde tes parents, ils ont l'air heureux ensemble...Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse le choix de dire si je veux ou non de ce genre d'union.

- Esprit contradictoire, ricana Drago, dis-toi qu'à défaut de pouvoir choisir l'union, tu pourras choisir l'homme.

- Oui mais qui ? Toi ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'air sérieux de Cybèle.

- C'est dégoûtant, j'aurais l'impression d'épouser ma sœur, tu es folle...

Elle haussa des épaules l'air de dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas puis éclata de rire devant la grimace dégoûtée de son ancien ami.

- Ce n'est pas faux... mais qui alors ?

- Blaise ?

Elle fit une grimace.

- Warrington ?

- Est-ce que tu veux ma mort ?

- Higgs ? Pucey ?

Chaque nom fut accompagné d'une nouvelle grimace et Drago soupira.

- A ce rythme, tu n'as plus qu'à te faire bonne sœur.

- En voilà une bonne idée ! Rit Cybèle.

- Oh ! J'en ai un, il est imparable !

- Ah vraiment ?

- Rogue.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Cybèle et Drago n'avaient pas partagé de tel moment de connivence depuis longtemps et il n'en fut que renforcé. La jeune fille essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en douceur sur l'épaule du blond. Il lui sourit.

- Tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil n'est-ce pas ?

- Trop de choses ont été dites, Cissy.

Elle le pinça comme elle l'avait si souvent fait.

- Ne m'appelles pas Cissy, je ne suis pas ta mère, prononcèrent-ils en même temps avant d'échanger un regard amusé.

Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel personne ne parla. Ils voulaient simplement profiter de cet instant, en retenir le maximum pour troquer le souvenir de leur dernière dispute contre celui d'une fin pleine de tendresse. Puis Drago se mit debout et tendit sa main à Cybèle pour la redresser. Il l'enlaça avec force alors qu'elle inspirait l'odeur de sa peau, tachant de la graver dans sa mémoire, et ils sortirent de sous le saule. Le jeune homme la garda contre lui et, un bras autour de sa taille, ils rejoignirent les portes de Poudlard. Ces portes qui sonneraient le glas de leur amitié.

Drago fixa Théodore un long moment et les deux garçons se jaugèrent. Il avança et sans s'arrêter, relâcha la taille de Cybèle au niveau du brun. Sans se retourner, il pénétra à l'intérieur du château, laissant son amie aux mains tant détestées de Nott.

Théo ne fit aucun commentaire, il savait déjà. Il savait que Cybèle avait préféré celui qui l'avait tant blessée pour confident, qu'elle n'avait rien pu lui dire, qu'il avait échoué là où Drago Malefoy avait réussi. Le regard perdu de Cybèle fixait les portes et durant un instant, il jalousa la lueur d'attendrissement et de nostalgie qui l'habitait, puis elle se tourna vers lui et son regard fut éclairci par un sourire.

- En route, chevalier servant ! Le cours de Potions nous attend !

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de Rogue, bougonna-t-il.

Il ne comprit pas le rire qui saisit Cybèle et se contenta de la suivre dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

Arrivés dans la salle du professeur de potions, la jeune fille ne regarda pas Drago et il ne le fit pas non plus. Les choses avaient repris leur cours normal et le rendez-vous sous le saule ne serait qu'une parenthèse dans leur non-relation. En revanche, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Tracey et Daphné qui se tenaient à l'écart du groupe, tête baissée. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction et Théo la retint d'un mouvement.

- Plus tard, chuchota t-il en montrant les Gryffondor de la tête.

Elle acquiesça et se concentra sur le début du cours.

La matinée s'acheva dans une ambiance studieuse autour des volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des chaudrons en étain. Cybèle, concentrée sur sa potion, ne regardait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas le message d'insulte envoyé par Pansy à Tracey. Elle ne vit pas Daphné se mettre à trembler ni Tracey se lever précipitamment. Elle n'entendit qu'une porte claquer et se redressa à toute vitesse sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Théo secouait la tête, amusé devant la réaction de Cybèle. La passion de la jeune fille pour les potions prenait réellement des proportions inimaginables. Lui-même ne se déconnectait pas autant de la réalité lorsqu'il parcourait l'un de ses nombreux romans. Rogue pénalisa Potter, pensant qu'il était à l'origine de la réaction de la jeune Davis. Il sonna finalement la fin du cours et Daphné fut la première dehors, ne prenant même pas la peine de rendre son travail.

Cybèle récupéra un échantillon de sa potion et jeta un coup d'œil à celles de Tracey et de Daphné. Le résultat affligeant la fit sursauter et elle invoqua deux autres flacons qu'elle remplit avec sa propre potion. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes filles et le reste du groupe mais puisqu'elle n'en faisait plus partie, ce serait sa manière de les soutenir. Deux hommes dans la salle avait repéré son manège et, alors que Théo lui souriait, Severus Rogue eut un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur qui fit grimacer la petite blonde, elle qui cherchait tant son approbation venait de gâcher une après-midi de travail en se conduisant en Poufsouffle loyale. Mais le mal était fait. Elle déposa donc les trois flacons sur le bureau du professeur et n'eût exceptionnellement droit à aucune remarque sur son travail puis elle sortit de la salle. A l'extérieur, Théo l'attendait avec Tracey et Daphné dont les yeux rougis ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination. La brunette se tordait les mains l'air gêné tandis que son amie fixait le garçon, peu habituée à le voir faire autre chose que lire ou les ignorer.

- J'ai rendu vos travaux débuta Cybèle.

- Vu la qualité, la note sera sûrement aussi élevée que si on ne les avait pas rendus mais merci, répondit Tracey.

- Le résultat pourrait vous surprendre...

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée par la phrase de la petite blonde et cherchant dans ses yeux ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire.

- Allons dans un coin plus tranquille, Théo.

Il hocha la tête et les guida jusqu'à une salle vide au mélange d'odeurs repoussant. Daphné grimaça mais pénétra tout de même dans ce qui se révéla être une chambre froide de la cuisine. Cybèle haussa un sourcil.

- J'avais faim lança le garçon en se servant dans un cageot de pommes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé et grimpa sur un établi pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Tracey et son amie échangeaient des regards perdus et apeurés comme craignant des représailles, preuve que la journée avait été réellement mauvaise.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous les filles ? Théo fait son mystérieux et ne veut pas répondre.

Le silence fut la seule réponse que Cybèle obtint.

- Ne parlez pas tous en même temps...

- Il est possible que les autres aient découvert un truc qui les gêne, à propos de nous... hésita Tracey.

- Jusque-là, j'avais saisi. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qu'ils ont découvert de si dérangeant.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard hésitant.

- Allons bon, je vais pas vous mordre... je suis une paria après tout.

A nouveau le silence lui répondit et elle poussa un soupir agacé alors que Théo semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Daphné, tu prends Belzébuth – elle lui tendit la petite souris – si je réagis mal, ce sera votre passeport pour sortir en vie de cette salle, heureuses ?

- Eh bien... Pansy et Millicent ont découvert que... Daphné et moi sommes en quelque sorte... euh… un couple acheva t-elle rapidement.

- Oh.

Théo se redressa attendant attentivement la réaction de son amie. Cybèle secoua la tête pensivement.

- Oui... évidemment... cela explique... je comprends qu'ils... mais en même temps...

La jeune fille semblait parler pour elle-même, se contredisant, se disputant à voix basse contre sa propre volonté. Finalement elle se redressa, consulta le seul garçon de la pièce du regard et lança avec un sourire éclatant :

- Bienvenue chez les parias !

_**Fin du Chapitre 9**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà, encore un chapitre bouclé. J'avais un peu hésité sur la réaction de Cybèle mais finalement, détachée de l'influence de Drago, elle-même pariatisée... aurait-elle pu rejeter quelqu'un d'autre ? <em>**

**_Bises, Len _**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamer : L'univers Potterien appartient à JKR. **

**Et voilà, le chapitre suivant de la fic. Des petits rapprochement par-ci par-là et la vieille Ombrage qui vient s'emmêler...**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Len.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**« L'histoire est un cauchemar dont je cherche à m'éveiller » – James Joyce -**

_Journal de Cybèle B. Carrow : Il y a des choses comme ça qui se paient. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange droit... euh froid, comme disent les Moldus._

La révélation de Tracey et Daphné avait quelque peu soulagé Cybèle qui se sentait désormais moins seule. Ils passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble à plaisanter avant de gagner la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Drago les vit arriver dans un froncement de sourcils et son ancienne amie lui adressa un regard provocateur, attendant de le voir perdre son sang-froid. Mais le garçon voulait faire bonne figure et il dîna avec le reste des cinquièmes années sans leur adresser un regard de plus. Dans la salle, de nombreux chuchotements attestaient de la nouvelle division des Serpentard et lorsqu'elle vit une lueur nostalgique dans le regard de Daphné, Cybèle prit les choses en main.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu la tête de McGonagall ? demanda t-elle amusée

C'était le genre de discussion que les filles auraient eu avant cette séparation. Le professeur de métamorphose s'était retrouvée assise à côté de Ombrage pour son plus grand malheur et semblait chercher au fin fond de ses connaissances le sort qu'elle pourrait lancer à la complice du ministère pour la faire taire.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle regrette d'avoir dit à Maugrey que la métamorphose n'était pas un châtiment employé à Poudlard l'an dernier quand il a transformé Drago en furet, murmura Daphné

- Très mignon furet par ailleurs, ajouta Tracey, le lendemain j'ai rêvé que je le portais en écharpe.

Théo retint difficilement un éclat de rire alors que les yeux des trois jeunes filles pétillaient de malice. Il était certain qu'elles s'étaient manquées les unes les autres et les voir ainsi réunies prêtes à distiller leur venin était presque rassurant.

- Alors, Cybèle, dis-nous tout, c'était toi ou non ? interrogea la brune

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La potion d'Enflure dans la crème de Pansy ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Ce n'était pas toi alors ? demanda Daphné

- Non... mais j'adorerais avoir eu cette idée, plaisanta la petite blonde. Alors, quelle taille elle a atteint ?

- Son visage a doublé de volume, on aurait dit le chat de Granger !

- Le rouquin qui semble s'être pris un mur ?

- Oui !

Cybèle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Pansy, qui était à trois places d'elle, se retourna et la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

- Wahou, Pansy, ta crème marche super bien ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que la préfète replongeait dans son assiette.

Drago regarda Cybèle soupçonneux et elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'innocence alors que ses trois amis retenaient difficilement leurs rires. Il se détourna et les quatre Vert et Argent partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui ne se calma que lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la Salle Commune. Le couple s'assit dans une causeuse près de la cheminée tandis que Cybèle en attirait une seconde d'un Accio pour Théo et elle. Coincé entre les coussins du canapé, un journal attira son attention. Elle le tira d'un coup sec.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Théo jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- Bah, un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, regarde la date, il remonte quasiment à la rentrée.

Cybèle parcourut la une du regard et un titre lui sauta aux yeux.

_SIRIUS BLACK, REPERE_

_Le ministère de la magie a reçu d'une source digne de foi une information selon laquelle Sirius Black, l'assassin de sinistre réputation, aurait été repéré autour de la gare de King Cross le 1er Septembre et se cacherait actuellement à Londres._

Le journal lui fut subtilisé avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir la page.

- Bah, laisse ça, Cybèle, c'est un tas d'âneries. Ce type a été suffisamment malin pour s'échapper d'Azkaban, tu crois qu'il irait à King Cross le jour de la rentrée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y ferait de toute manière ? La Gazette part vraiment en vrille... argua Théo

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, ressassant la même phrase _autour de la gare de King Cross le 1er Septembre. _Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait qu'il y était peut-être allé pour la voir, cette fille qu'il avait abandonnée si tôt... Mais alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Elle secoua la tête, bien sur que non, il ne s'était pas manifesté, c'était un meurtrier dont le visage était connu par tout le monde... qu'aurait-elle fait s'il était venu la voir ? Hurler au loup ?

- … et toi, Cybèle ?

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom et détourna le regard des flammes qui éclairaient la cheminée.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que la bonbonnière me tapait sur les nerfs, répéta Théo.

- Hmh... oh...ouais. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

La petite blonde se leva rapidement et rejoignit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles avant que le garçon ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier et écouta les voix de ses camarades.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Daphné.

Théo ne répondit pas à la question et Cybèle l'imagina en train de hausser vaguement les épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir et se jeta sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Elle sortit seulement Belzébuth de sa poche et la déposa dans le tiroir aménagé de sa table de nuit.

- Fais de beaux rêves, toi.

Son regard se fixa sur le plafond de la petite chambre et elle s'endormit. Cybèle rêva qu'elle se trouvait à la gare de King Cross, devant un homme dans une robe grise rapiécée qui ne cessait d'avancer vers elle en répétant « Elle est là, c'est moi, c'est moi, elle est là... ». La jeune fille reculait tant qu'elle pouvait mais l'homme ne cessait de se rapprocher. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se retrouva dos au mur, Remus Lupin apparut aux côtés du type au visage émacié. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit « Doucement, tu vas lui faire peur, il ne faut pas lui faire peur où elle s'échappera ». Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, attirant l'attention du loup-garou sur elle. Il la somma de ne plus bouger, disant qu'il n'allait pas la mordre, que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer... et elle le crut. Elle sentit son corps se relâcher, comme soulagé de le voir là, prêt à la secourir et, alors qu'elle allait avancer vers lui, l'homme dans la robe grise se mit à quatre pattes et lâcha une sorte de jappement avant de se transformer un gros chien noir. Il grogna, de la bave ornait ses mâchoires et, alors qu'il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus, une silhouette vint se placer entre eux-deux : « Recule, imbécile ». Un couinement retentit et le paysage de fond disparut, emportant avec lui l'image de Lupin et son chien. La personne qui s'était interposée se retourna et lui dit d'une voix douce « Réveille-toi maintenant ». Ce qu'elle fit.

Cybèle se redressa vivement dans lit, haletante et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans le dortoir, le silence n'était troublé que par les ronflements de ses camarades. Chaque lit était occupé et elle attrapa sa baguette dans l'étui qui se trouvait sous son oreiller.

- Tempus.

Il était six heures du matin et elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir à une heure pareille. Cybèle se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Les détails du rêve commençaient à lui échapper, ne laissant à son souvenir que l'image de l'homme qui se transformait en chien et celle de Lupin alors que le visage de la personne qui l'avait secourue s'était rapidement évaporée. La petite blonde jeta un coup d'oeil dans le tiroir où Belzébuth semblait dormir du sommeil du juste et elle attrapa un bout de parchemin.

- Accio plume et encre.

Les deux objets volèrent de son sac jusqu'à elle et elle dévissa le bouchon de l'encrier. Elle y trempa sa plume et commença à écrire sans attendre.

_« Remus,_

_Il est un peu tôt pour vous écrire alors que je ne m'étais pas encore décidée à répondre à votre dernière lettre, mais j'ai fait ce rêve un peu étrange et comme vous en étiez l'un des protagonistes, je me suis que je pouvais bien vous le raconter... »_

Il lui fallut près d'une demi-page pour venir à bout de son rêve et elle entreprit ensuite de se justifier.

_«... la présence de Sirius (elle ratura) de mon père ne m'étonne pas plus que ça puisque j'ai retrouvé hier soir, un vieux journal de la rentrée qui parlait de lui. L'article disait qu'il avait été aperçu près de King Cross le jour de la rentrée et je suppose que mon rêve est né de là. Mais tout de même, rêver qu'il se transformait en chien... votre chien... quelle stupidité. Je me demande encore qui était la personne qui m'a sauvé de votre bestiole à pattes..._

_Pour en revenir à ce placard, non, je ne m'amuse à faire le tour des placards à balais de mon plein gré, c'est un abruti qui m'y a enfermée et je suis bien décidée à trouver qui dés que possible. Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'étiez pas étranger à la présence du nom de mon professeur de potion dans ce cagibi et comme vous semblez éviter le sujet, je pense qu'il a peut-être raison... qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_J'enverrai la lettre dés qu'il me sera possible de circuler dans les couloirs, il est six heures du matin et je ne doute pas que Rusard ait déjà commencé ses rondes._

_Bonne journée,_

_C.B.C »_

Elle plia le parchemin, le scella et le glissa dans sa cape grise. Le tissu était doux et de la fourrure blanche ornait chacune des extrémités du tissu. Elle glissa son nez dedans et inspira la douce odeur. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'Alecto pour son seizième anniversaire qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'inaugurer. Le gris était sa couleur préférée. Il s'alliait avec perfection à ses cheveux et soulignait ses yeux avec délicatesse. Malgré le nombre de capes qu'elle avait dans cette teinte, celle-ci restait de loin celle à laquelle elle tenait le plus. Finalement, elle se rallongea dans son lit et attrapa son livre de chevet : _Potions et Philtres avancées pour sorciers malins_ de Arsenius Beaulitron et attendit sagement que le réveil fasse son oeuvre.

Prise à sa lecture, elle ne l'entendit pas sonner et ce fut Tracey qui vint la sortir de ses potions.

- Cybèle ? On a Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce matin, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles être en retard.

Elle hocha la tête et se saisit de ses affaires de toilettes. Dans la salle de bain, Pansy était déjà habillée et face au miroir, observant sa crème hydratante avec suspicion. La jeune blonde retint un rire et se prépara rapidement pour rejoindre le couple qui l'attendait déjà près de la porte. Elles descendirent dans la Salle Commune et y retrouvèrent Théo.

- Merlin Cybèle... tu as dormi cette nuit ?

Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Tu as tellement de cernes qu'on pourrait te confondre avec un gobelin.

Un soupir lui répondit et les trois autres étouffèrent un rire avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Le repas se déroula dans le silence complet. Cybèle ressassait sans cesse le rêve qu'elle avait fait et peu à peu la colère la gagna. Comment osait-il venir la hanter pendant son sommeil ? Il était parti ? Grand bien lui fasse mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à penser à lui. Il n'était pas vraiment son père... son géniteur tout au plus. Mais il n'avait rien fait, rien là où sa grand-mère avait été présente. Il n'était pas là quand elle pleurait la nuit en se souvenant de ce soir où il était parti en la laissant toute seule. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs, plutôt des sensations qui petit à petit s'étaient raccrochées à des images faites de photographie mais tout de même... ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait tenu la main quand elle avait peur, qui avait soigné ses plaies quand elle tombait... Quand l'heure de partir pour la classe arriva, Cybèle était dans un état de nerfs peu commun et c'est en marchant rapidement qu'elle rejoignit le couloir des cours de Défense. Ses trois camarades l'avaient suivie sans un mot et ils patientèrent un moment devant la porte déjà ouverte.

Les quatre Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle après avoir repoussé le moment au maximum. Tout le monde était déjà là, ne manquait plus que le professeur honni. Elle arriva de son pas léger et la couleur de son tailleur agressa les yeux de Cybèle qui dû cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir la regarder. La jeune fille bouillait intérieurement et lorsque le professeur ouvrit la bouche, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait se retenir de lui dire ses quatre vérités si l'occasion se présentait.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, grommelèrent les élèves sans beaucoup de conviction.

- Bien, rangez vos baguettes.

- Comme si on se donnait encore la peine de les sortir... murmura Cybèle

- Mademoiselle Carrow ?

Elle ne répondit pas et enfonça le peu d'ongles qu'elle avait dans la paume de sa main pour se retenir.

- Ouvrez vos livres, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les stratégies de défense mineure, tels que le Protego.

Il y eut un froissement de pages puis le silence.

- Le sortilège de Protego ou charme du Bouclier est un sort permettant d'entourer le sorcier d'un bouclier repoussant la plupart des sortilèges. Il émet une lueur rouge qui indique à …

Cybèle toussa.

- Blanche.

- Pardon ?

- Le sortilège de Protego émet une lueur blanche, dit la jeune fille.

- Je ne vois pas de main levée.

Elle soupira et leva la main brusquement avant de répéter.

- Le sortilège de Protego émet une lueur blanche, pas rouge, professeur.

Ombrage eut un sourire faussement aimable et sa voix chantante irrita les oreilles de la petite blonde qui sentit son coeur se soulever.

- Avez-vous, mademoiselle Carrow, un quelconque diplôme vous permettant de remettre en question mon enseignement ?

- Non.

- Bien, reprenons.

Cybèle se leva et le coup de pied que lui donna Théo ne lui rendit pas raison.

- Je n'ai pas de diplôme, professeur, mais j'ai un cerveau _et_ une baguette.

Elle s'en saisit et la pointa d'abord vers Ombrage.

- Protego.

Une lueur blanche sortit de la baguette et entoura le corps de l'employée ministérielle. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait tandis que les élèves commençaient à murmurer entre eux. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Finite, murmura t-elle. Comme vous l'avez vu, professeur, la lueur était blanche.

Le professeur Ombrage la fixa un instant, bouche bée.

- Avez-vous pointé votre baguette sur un professeur, mademoiselle Carrow ?

Le ton n'avait plus rien de chantant ni de sympathique et Cybèle frissonna.

- Je vous ai montré que j'avais raison.

- Avez-vous pointé votre baguette sur un professeur, mademoiselle Carrow ? répéta la voix froide du professeur.

- Oui.

- Une semaine de retenue, mademoiselle Carrow.

Cybèle ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Quoi ? Une semaine de retenue pour avoir eu raison ? s'écria t-elle, offusquée.

- Et une de plus si vous continuez, pour insolence envers un professeur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la classe.

- Bien, continuons.

La blonde croisa des bras, se rassit et fusilla le professeur des yeux, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Un problème, mademoiselle Carrow ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ombrage prit un parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit rapidement.

- Allez donc voir le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Mon chef de maison est le professeur Rogue.

- Vous irez voir Minerva Mcgonagall. Fin de la discussion.

Elle lui tendit la feuille. Cybèle se leva, envoyant sa chaise claquer contre la table de derrière et sortit de la salle, furieuse. Elle bougonnait des insultes à l'égard du « stupide crapaud en rose » lorsqu'elle tomba, pour ainsi dire, sur le professeur qu'elle cherchait. McGonagall la toisa d'un regard sévère et la jeune fille qui avait été propulsée au sol quand elle s'était heurtée au professeur de métamorphose se releva rapidement.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites, mademoiselle Carrow, hors des classes de si bon matin ? demanda t-elle froidement.

Elle lui tendit le papier sans un mot.

- Est-ce que vous avez pointé votre baguette sur le professeur Ombrage ? demanda-t-elle.

Pendant un court instant, Cybèle crut voir briller une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de Mcgonagall.

- Je lui ai juste prouvé qu'elle se trompait.

- Pourquoi vous a t-elle envoyée à moi ?

- Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas mon chef de maison mais elle n'a pas voulu l'entendre.

Une voix grave interrompit le professeur alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole.

- Minerva, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes avec l'une de mes élèves dans un couloir à cette heure-ci ?

Severus Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à Cybèle qui lui adressa un petit sourire gêné. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son professeur et craignait sa réaction lorsqu'il lirait le parchemin d'Ombrage.

- Le professeur Ombrage me l'a envoyée.

- A vous ?

- A moi.

Elle eut la soudaine impression d'être prise dans un combat de coqs et l'image lui donna une envie de rire si soudaine qu'elle chassa l'angoisse et la colère qui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Le professeur de potions lut le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de sa collègue.

- Elle vous veut en retenue toute la semaine, vous prive de la sortie de demain au Pré-au-Lard et vous interdit de club pour un mois... lut méthodiquement Rogue d'une voix calme qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue en cours.

- Je ne fais partie d'aucun club.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard et Mcgonagall reprit la parole

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

- Je pense que Minerva et moi sommes d'accord. Passez me voir à la fin de la journée. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire sur votre dernier travail.

Et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le professeur Rogue disparut au coin du couloir.

- N'oubliez de vous rendre à votre retenue ce soir. Je crois que vous aurez un compagnon.

Et elle disparut à son tour. Cybèle erra dans le couloir un moment avant de regagner la salle commune des Serpentard pour attendre le prochain cours. En Sortilèges, elle dut annoncer à Théo qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas au Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Celui-ci avait entendu parler d'un truc intéressant à faire ce samedi-là et avait refusé de lui en dire plus pour conserver la surprise. Il grogna, déçu mais n'en dit pas plus et lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du crapaud. Cybèle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Elle l'ouvrit et se glissa dans le bureau. Attablé à un pupitre, Potter était déjà et semblait attendre les consignes du professeur. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné mais ne la salua pas.

- Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Carrow.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a retenue pour me parler d'un devoir.

- Vous êtes tout de même en retard. Asseyez-vous et prenez un parchemin. Potter, même phrase que d'habitude. Mademoiselle Carrow, prenez une de mes plumes et copiez la phrase « Je ne pointerai plus ma baguette sur un professeur ».

Cybèle entendit un glapissement échapper à Potter et elle se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait d'un air idiot, comme stupéfait par ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Il me faut de l'encre professeur.

- Vous ai-je dit que vous en aviez besoin ?

Elle lui tourna le dos et la jeune ne put se retenir de lui faire des grimaces puériles. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Potter retenir un rire et, résignée, elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire. Un tiraillement se fit sentir sur sa main et, lorsqu'elle vit l'encre rouge sur le parchemin, elle comprit le calvaire qui l'attendait.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Cybèle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et continua à écrire.

Dans le silence du bureau, les mots s'ancraient peu à peu dans la tête des étudiants. Quand la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de torture, elle put voir le message « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » s'inscrire dans sa main. Elle soupira. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pu se retenir de parler de Voldemort... au bout du compte, tout deux étaient punis pour avoir eu raison. Un souffle de révolte le noua le ventre. Mais sentant le regard perçant du professeur, elle continua à écrire. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un chapitre de plus pour notre petite Cybèle...<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Len.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer : L'univers Potterien appartient à JKR.**

**Un chapitre de plus, pas mal de dialogues, Blaise revient mettre son nez dans la vie de Cybèle pour le meilleur... comme pour le rire. **

**Je me rends compte que je le fais trop peu souvent alors : Merci à A Smiling Cat pour sa correction et Lapaumée pour ses commentaires qui tombent toujours pile au bon endroit. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Len.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

_**« Une de nos armes les plus puissantes est le dialogue. »**_

_– **Proverbe Africain-**_

Ce jour-là, le vent soufflait fort sur le parc de Poudlard, prélude de l'hiver qui s'abattrait sur le pays le mois suivant, jour pour jour. Une violente bourrasque poussa les herbes à se coucher sur son passage et Cybèle resserra les pans de sa cape grise autour d'elle. A ses côtés, Théodore se tenait droit et silencieux. Son écharpe aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard voletait devant lui mais il n'en avait cure. Il se contentait de regarder Rusard courir sur le chemin de terre qui reliait la grande porte de l'école au portail comme si ni le temps ni le froid n'avaient d'emprise sur lui. Alors que ces ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlaient, Cybèle lui jeta un regard furtif et durant un instant, elle put voir la carrure d'un super héros sous ses apparences solitaires. Un héros, de ceux qui œuvrent en silence. Discrets, précis, intelligents… l'archétype du vengeur masqué. Mais quand il se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire, l'image disparut. Ne laissant que celle d'un garçon au sourire bien trop grand pour son propre bien. Elle soupira et détourna la tête. La veille, elle avait dû lui expliquer que, non contente de l'avoir mise en retenue, le crapaud l'avait aussi privée de sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Il avait semblé déçu sur le moment puis la vie avait repris ses droits et tout était redevenu normal.

- C'est quand même dommage.

La remarque de Théo tomba comme un couperet dans le silence qui s'était imposé à eux, comme la conclusion d'une discussion qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Pardon ?

- Que tu ne puisses pas venir, c'est dommage, reprit-il.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et puis ce n'est qu'une sortie, il y en aura d'autres.

- Pas n'importe quelle sortie…

- Théo ?

Il haussa des épaules.

- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose, je suis sûr que ça t'aurait intéressée...

- Il y aura d'autres sorties.

- En tout cas, celle-ci ne vous sera pas autorisée, déclara une voix usée au timbre désagréable.

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Le concierge les avait finalement rejoints et il lui indiqua une feuille parcheminée qu'il tenait dans la main droite et sur laquelle un nom s'étalait en lettres capitales, s'accaparant ainsi tout l'espace : Caroow.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

- La liste officielle des élèves interdits de sortie pour la journée, répondit Rusard , l'air ravi qu'elle ait posé la question.

- Ça n'a rien d'officiel, c'est un morceau de parchemin arraché à la va vite sur lequel il n'y a écrit que Caroow… Je ne connais aucun Caroow.

- Carrow, Caroow, c'est identique à un poil de Sombral près.

- Vous exagérez un peu…

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Peu importe. Dans tous les cas, c'est bien suffisant pour vous empêcher de quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Reculez maintenant.

Cybèle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Théodore.

- On se verra tout à l'heure alors. Les filles te rejoignent ?

- Non, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, répondit-il vaguement

- Oh, d'accord… Tu veux bien me prendre du Raconfortant pour Belzébuth ? Elle est un peu pâle en ce moment.

- … Ta rate est blanche, Cybèle.

- Eh bien elle est plus blanche que d'habitude, s'énerva la jeune fille. Oh puis laisse tomber, je commanderai à l'Animalerie Magique si tu ne veux pas m'aider.

- Ça va, ça va, je te le ramène ton flacon.

- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et commença à remonter le chemin. Théo cria :

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Cybèle afficha une moue dédaigneuse et répondit par la négative. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le portail.

- Théo !

Le garçon se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil peu avenant.

- Bonne journée.

Il pouffa de rire et reprit sa route. Cybèle attendit de le voir disparaitre derrière la grille avant de retourner vers le château. Le parc s'assombrissait de minute en minute et l'on n'entendait que le vent siffler entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Elle frissonna en regardant le Saule Cogneur dont l'ombre semblait grandir et devenir de plus en plus menaçante. L'atmosphère était froide, effrayante et, l'espace d'un instant, Cybèle crut voir une ombre noire surplomber le château. Le ciel était si bas qu'un sentiment d'étouffement la prit au cœur. Elle pressa le pas jusqu'à passer la porte du château et fut surprise par la luminosité et la chaleur du hall. La jeune fille se retourna, une fois à l'intérieur de l'école. Le parc semblait plus irréel, comme n'étant plus que le fruit d'un mauvais rêve. Elle poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à fermer la porte.

- Mlle Carrow ?

Cybèle sursauta violemment et se tourna pour faire face à son professeur de potions. Il se tenait devant elle aux côtés de McGonagall.

- Professeur ?

- Vous semblez un peu tendue.

- C'est le temps qui veut ça, Monsieur.

Il la dévisagea et elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard noir la transperça de part en part, glissa sur la porte encore ouverte et explora le parc derrière elle. Le moment ne dura qu'un instant : il hocha la tête, se redressa brusquement et reprit sa route en direction des cachots. Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

- Vous devriez mettre à profit votre punition pour travailler vos sorts de Disparition. Nous les reprendrons lundi.

Une grimace déforma le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne suis pas plus pressée que vous de voir vos pitoyables efforts pour approcher cet art qu'est la Métamorphose, assena Minerva.

- Oui professeur.

La femme lui adressa un regard sévère et alla rejoindre le professeur Rogue qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers menant aux cachots. Cybèle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le quatrième étage dans l'espoir de trouver enfin un livre qui l'aiderait à ne pas faire de son escargot un kaléidoscope multicolore. Elle allait pénétrer dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'une première année de Serpentard l'apostropha :

- Tu es Cybèle Carrow ?

- C'est moi, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

- Diane, Diane Fate.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Fate ?

La petite hocha la tête.

- Tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner, un hibou a déposé ça pour toi… ou étais-ce une chouette ? Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence… Mon père dit que tout est une question de plumage mais bon, un oiseau gris c'est un oiseau gris alors…

- Fate ? la coupa Cybèle

- Ah, hem oui, pardon. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit une lettre blanche au liseré violet.

- Tu l'as ouverte ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non !

Cybèle fit quelques pas et s'apprêtait à lire le courrier lorsqu'elle remarqua que la première année était toujours là.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te donne du Miamhibou tant qu'on y est ?

Fate rougit, secoua la tête et rebroussa chemin rapidement.

- Ces jeunes, je vous jure… marmonna Cybèle

- Parler toute seule est le premier signe de la folie.

La jeune fille rangea précipitamment la lettre et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je ne serais pas contre une poignée de graines pour piafs, figure-toi…

Le garçon lui fit un large sourire qui découvrit toutes ses dents et elle se prit à comparer sa taille à celui de Théo avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ces idioties. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

- J'ai des choses à faire, stupide Pitiponk !

- Ca m'avait presque manqué…

- Si tu me disais ce que je peux faire pour toi et que tu me fichais la paix ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle soupira. Cybèle grimpa sur une table et s'assit en attendant que Blaise veuille bien se donner la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Il l'imita.

- Parle.

- …

- Zabini ?

- …

- Oh ? Eh ? Blaise ?

- Parfait !

Cybèle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais à utiliser mon prénom.

- Imbécile, siffla-t-elle…

- Oui oui, on lui dira.

Il balaya l'insulte d'un geste de la main.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez récupéré Daphné et Tracey ?

- Pardon ?

- Tracey Davis ? Daphné Greengrass ? Une grande blonde et une rouquine ? Serpentard, cinquième année ? demanda t-il, les yeux brillants : il se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

- Je sais qui sont Tracey et Daphné… Ce que j'ignore, c'est en quoi cela peut bien t'intéresser ?

- J'avais envie de distraction.

- Va jouer à la balle avec tonton Malefoy.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine, faussement blessé.

- Ouille, ça fait mal.

- Tu as perdu le droit de demander des nouvelles quand tu leur as tourné le dos, Zabini.

- Je n'ai rien contre elles.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Cybèle, je suis un garçon dit-il en haussant des sourcils.

- Tu m'en vois ravie ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai rien contre elles. Je suis un mec, deux nanas entre elles, ça tient de l'ordre du fantasme.

Cybèle secoua la tête d'un air navré et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu connais les filles, Cyb'...

Elle le fixa.

- ... bèle

- J'aime mieux ça.

- Tout ça pour dire que le club des cinq a encore frappé... Tu connais Pansy, dix minutes après les avoir surprises ensemble, elle avait déjà mis sa mère au courant. Ajoute celles de Goyle, Crabbe, Bullstrode et Malefoy et tu obtiens le circuit d'information le plus rapide d'Angleterre. Elles pourraient rivaliser avec le Ministère ! Skeeter fait pâle figure à côté d'elles… Bref, dans l'heure qui suivait les hiboux arrivaient pour dire de s'éloigner.

- Et ta mère ?

- Dès que ce n'est pas un ragot sur le nouveau riche du mois, elle n'est pas vraiment la meilleure oreille pour ce genre de truc. Et je sais que tu n'as rien reçu, imagine seulement Alecto dans ce cadre… franchement…

Le silence s'imposa et la jeune femme réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de dire Blaise. Elle l'observa, le jaugea et il se laissa faire sans rien dire.

- Tracey gère comme une reine et Daphné a toujours été sensible mais ça lui passera… Elles aiment bien Théo.

- Elles ne sont pas les seules…

Cybèle ignora le garçon. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Zabini. J'ai des choses à faire.

La jeune fille partit sans un regard pour son camarade et rejoignit la Bibliothèque. Elle saisit un ou deux livres de Métamorphose sans regarder les titres et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la lettre qui l'attendait dans la poche intérieure de sa cape mais elle prit le temps de sortir quelques affaires de son sac en cuir pour se donner contenance. Finalement, elle ouvrit le parchemin.

_« Cybèle,_

_J'ai vu Narcissa aujourd'hui, elle m'a parlé de la dernière affaire qui secoue les sang-purs : la relation entre la jeune Davis et l'ainée des Greengrass__. Je sais qu'il a été fortement conseillé de les mettre de côté le temps qu'elles reviennent dans le droit chemin mais j'ai aussi le sentiment que ce n'est pas ce que tu feras. Fais attention Cybèle. Ton amitié avec le jeune Drago te conférait une immunité absolue mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent à ce sujet… plus que des rumeurs si on en croit Madame Parkinson._

_Rompre cette relation serait une mauvaise idée et j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte avant les vacances de Noël. Noël que nous passerons chez les Malefoy, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas oublié._

_Souviens-toi aussi que ton échéance approche._

_Je sais que tu feras pour le mieux._

_Alecto__. »_

Cybèle soupira, rangea la lettre dans sa poche et se mit à travailler la Métamorphose avec une rigueur inhabituelle. Elle lut tout ce qu'elle put trouver sur les sortilèges de Disparition et n'arrêta que lorsque son estomac la rappela à l'ordre : l'heure du repas était arrivée. La jeune fille descendit et elle trouva Théo dans le hall en compagnie de Tracey et Daphné.

- Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?

- C'était très reposant, répondit Tracey.

- Pour ma part, le mot serait plutôt … enrichissant.

Théo arborait un sourire plus que satisfait mais Cybèle ne put rien en tirer de plus que des phrases sibyllines qui lui fichaient un mal de crâne impossible. Ils dinèrent puis rejoignirent leur Salle Commune, lourds d'avoir trop mangé. Le temps peu clément avait fatigué les touristes d'un jour qui montèrent rapidement se coucher après que le brun eut donné à Cybèle la potion qu'elle lui avait demandé. La jeune fille attendit que les autres cinquièmes années rentrent dans la salle et fixa son regard sur Drago, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient à parler. Lorsque la salle commune se fut un peu vidé, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Carrow ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on en était revenus aux noms de famille… Malefoy.

Le blond secoua la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil face à elle. Ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes de la cheminée.

- Fatigué ?

- J'ai passé la journée au Pré-au-Lard… Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi.

Le ton était froid, indifférent et Cybèle y vit plus que de la lassitude dû à une sortie scolaire.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Alecto…

- Grand bien t'en fasse, répondit-il sèchement.

- Drago…

Cybèle détesta instantanément la note de supplication qu'elle entendit dans sa propre voix mais elle eût le mérite d'attirer l'attention du garçon qui releva la tête avant de la baisser rapidement. Une main invisible serra le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me rappeler que tes parents nous ont conviés au repas de Noël et qu'il serait bon que nos différents se soient envolés.

- Tu traines toujours avec Nott ?

- Drago…

- Alors ils ne se sont pas envolés.

- Drago…

- Arrête de répéter mon prénom Carrow, il y a d'autres personnes qui l'utilisent mieux que toi. Tu as rompu tout contact, tu te souviens ?

- Avant-hier, j'avais encore le droit de l'utiliser.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer sans avoir prononcé un mot, le même scénario se reproduisit deux fois avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver les mots qu'il cherchait.

- Je n'ai … je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- T'ignorer. Avant-hier, tu as eu besoin de moi, j'étais là.

- Aujourd'hui aussi…

- Non. Aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de celui que tu te plais à appeler Malefoy. Je ne jouerai pas à ça avec toi, Carrow.

Il se leva et Cybèle le regarda se diriger vers son dortoir. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi et cette hésitation la blessa. Avant elle n'hésitait jamais devant son ami. Pourquoi cela devait-il être différent maintenant.

- Drago…

- Bonne nuit…

Il fit quelque pas de plus et chuchota si bas que la jeune fille crut l'avoir imaginé :

- …Cybèle.

Le dimanche matin, Cybèle se réveilla tard et le dortoir était déjà vide. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à penser à son ancien ami et se retrouvait finalement plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune où Théo semblait l'attendre.

- J'en connais une qui a bien profité de sa matinée.

Elle grogna une réponse qui le fit pouffer de rire et il l'entraina hors de la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, une foule était rassemblée devant le tableau d'affichage. Ils se frayèrent un chemin et purent voir la nouvelle lubie de Dolores Ombrage.

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

_Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

_Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

_L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage)._

_Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

_Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la grande Inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

_Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

_Signé : Dolorés Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

- Qu'est-ce c'est encore que ce délirium profond ? S'exclama Cybèle. Ce sale petit crapaud rose a la baguette qui fonctionne à l'envers ou quoi ?

Une voix profonde lui répondit :

- Mademoiselle Carrow, par les temps qui courent, il serait bon de garder ce genre de discussions privées.

- P-Professeur Rogue !

- Vous ne voudriez pas retourner en retenue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

L'ombre d'un rictus passa sur le visage buriné de son professeur de potions et chef de maison.

- Je crois que je devrais accorder dix points à Serpentard pour… disons, preuve de bon sens, qu'en diriez-vous ?

- C'est vous le professeur, monsieur.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Cybèle ouvrit de grands yeux et tira sur la manche de Théo :

- Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? J'ai eu une hallucination ?

- Ils ont dû se faire prendre…

- Pardon ?

- Le décret, Cybèle, le décret. Je pense que certaines personnes se sont fait prendre… Ce n'était pas très prudent …

- Est-ce que ça te tuerait de m'expliquer ?

Théo lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

- On va manger, je sens que ça va te plaire…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Et voilà pour cette fois, il vous a plu ?

Len.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer : L'univers Potterien appartient à JKR.**

**Et voilà un chapitre tout neuf qui s'est un peu fait attendre !**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Len. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**"Le bonheur est un frêle voilier en pleine mer : il suffit d'un orage pour le détruire" **

**- Léna Allen-Shore - **

Les jours passaient et l'ombre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Elle grandissait aussi vite que l'hiver arrivait et noyait dans son manteau étouffant le faux plafond de la Grande Salle. Cybèle fixait les nuages gris et menaçants qui envahissaient l'espace au-dessus de sa tête et ne pouvait supprimer l'étrange sentiment de malaise qui lui nouait le ventre. Poudlard n'était plus le même depuis que cette Ombrage avait mis les pieds au château. Elle poussa un soupir ennuyé qui attira l'attention de ses compagnons mais les apaisa d'un simple signe de la main. C'était un schéma inattendu qui s'était joué au début de l'année : l'arrivée de cette sorcière du Ministère, sa dispute avec Drago… Les évènements se croisaient et se recroisaient, s'imbriquant comme les pièces d'un terrible puzzle, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus grand, de trop grand pour eux. Quelque chose allait arriver, violemment, inopinément… Quelque chose qui viendrait se fracasser contre la vie que Cybèle s'était promise. La Serpentard n'aimait pas parler de destinée, pourtant c'était le sentiment qui lui revenait sans cesse, celui d'être piégée dans une destinée qui était loin de lui plaire. Elle soupira à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, Daphné ne se contenta pas d'un vague signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cybèle ? Tu laisses Bel dans le dortoir, tu n'as quasiment pas parlé de toute la matinée, même pas en Etude des Moldus, tu touches à peine à ton assiette et tu fixes le plafond comme s'il avait toutes les réponses de l'univers. »

« Je… »

« On a Métamorphose », la coupa Théo, « voilà ce qu'il y a, on a Métamorphose et malgré tous mes efforts, cette blondinette écervelée n'est toujours pas fichue de transformer quoique ce soit en ce qui est demandé. Le seul moyen qu'elle aurait de réussir un exercice, ce serait que quelqu'un le passe à sa place sous Polynectar… »

Tracy et Daphnée jetèrent un coup d'œil affolé au garçon tandis que Cybèle ouvrait de grands yeux. Elle le fixa un instant puis un sourire rusé barra son visage. Théo haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne le ferai pas, Cybèle. »

« Pff, rabat-joie. Sinistre individu. Empêcheur de tourner en rond. Vil sorcier. Serpent tentateur… » elle continua ainsi un moment avant de reprendre son souffle. « A quoi bon me donner des idées, si c'est pour m'ôter le pain de la bouche ensuite ? »

« Je teste les limites de ton allergie à la Métamorphose… Tu serais prête à trois mois de travail acharné sur une potion aussi compliquée alors que tu pourrais utiliser ce temps libre pour travailler tes cours et réduire le délai de moitié avant la réussite d'un petit tour de baguette ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Cybèle comme si cela allait de soi « D'autant que les ingrédients sont pour la plupart dans la réserve du professeur Rogue et que je suis à peu près certaine d'obtenir une autorisation pour la Réserve de sa part si je mets en avant ma soif de connaissance dans cette magnifique, splendide, intéressante, merveilleuse, passionnante, jouissive, jubilatoire… »

Elle leva un poing revendicateur en parlant sous le regard circonspect de ses camarades et le baissa aussitôt en voyant le regard acéré que lui jetait le professeur de cette matière honnie qu'était la Métamorphose.

« …matière qu'est la science des potions… » Finit-elle rapidement.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire en la voyant courber la tête sous le regard de leur professeur de Métamorphose.

« Tu exagères, elle n'est pas _si_ effrayante que cela… » ricana Tracey.

« Uniquement parce que tu arrives à faire tes exercices… » Cybèle força un frisson. « Peu importe, je… »

La petite blonde fut interrompue par un froissement d'ailes. L'heure du Courrier était venue et la Grande Salle s'était soudain emplie d'un grand nombre de volatiles. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant du regard une petite chouette qu'elle commençait à connaitre mais la distribution du courrier s'acheva aussi rapidement qu'elle avait démarré sans qu'aucune lettre ne lui soit remise. Elle soupira. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait envoyé le courrier au sujet de son rêve à Remus et elle n'avait toujours pas eu de retour. La frustration était grande pour la jeune fille, habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans trop d'effort. Fallait-il qu'elle lui renvoie une lettre ? Ou devait-elle attendre en prétendant qu'elle se fichait d'avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Cybèle se mordilla la lèvre d'un air absent. Depuis quand la présence invisible de Remus Lupin était-elle devenu si importante pour elle ? Après quelle lettre avait-elle été condamnée à attendre la prochaine avec impatience ? Ce n'était qu'un loup-garou après tout. Quand avait-elle décidé que se confier à un loup-garou était préférable à se confier à Alecto, à Drago ? Qu'il méritait son attention ? Quand avait-elle changé à ce point et pourquoi ne s'en rendait-elle compte que maintenant ?

Un coup de coude dans les cotes la sortit du tourbillon de pensées dans lequel elle avait été emportée. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de Théo.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement… du moins avait-elle voulu le faire car le croissement misérable qui s'échappa de sa bouche ne lui semblait ni brusque ni humain. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit : « Quoi ? »

« Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Tu vas finir par atterrir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin, nom d'une gargouille ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça. » grogna la jeune fille.

« De te parler comment ? »

« Comment ça ! De parler aussi fort, aussi méchamment… »

« Je parle fort car tu ne m'entends pas, Cybèle. Et je n'ai rien dit de méchant… »

« Tu ne t'entends pas le dire alors ! » elle haussa la voix.

« Maintenant c'est toi qui parles fort… »

« Ouais… Ouais… C'est ça ! » Cybèle se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas furieux.

Son pas ne se calma ni lorsqu'elle traversa le hall, ni lorsqu'elle monta toutes les marches qui la séparaient de la Volière mais, arrivée dans la petite tour, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. La jeune Carrow fulminait mais ignorait contre qui. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Théo ne lui avait pas parlé plus méchamment qu'un autre, qu'il n'avait rien dit de sensationnel, rien qui nécessite de se mettre dans un état pareil. Elle soupira. Cybèle n'arrivait pas à décolérer, elle bouillonnait, brûlait de l'intérieur et cette fureur inconnue lui faisait tourner la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction, puis une voix :

« Carrow ? »

Cybèle se retourna et, avant même de l'avoir envisagé, envoya son poing dans le visage de celui qui l'avait interpellée. Sa main s'enfonça dans la joue du garçon avant de rencontrer son nez. Un craquement sonore retentit. La douleur fut fulgurante, parcourant son poing et remontant dans son bras, elle se recula et secoua sa main avec un couinement. La jeune femme observa ses phalanges rougies par le choc.

« Ca fait du bien… » murmura-t-elle avec une franche incrédulité.

« Non mais on peut savoir ce qui te prend, Carrow ! » s'exclama le brun avec colère. Il maintenait son nez d'une main, tentant de ralentir l'afflux de sang.

« Oh… Potter, navrée, tu tombais à pic. » déclara-t-elle avant de se désintéresser de lui et de retourner à ses propres constations « On dirait bien que Vincent avait raison… frapper soulage vraiment… j'aurais peut-être dû essayer plus tôt… »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Elle se retourna vers le garçon avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Tu me frappes comme ça et c'est tout ? Pas de duel, pas bagarre, pas d'explications… » demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

« Sérieusement Potter, tu m'as déjà vue me battre ? »

« Non… »

« Bon alors arrête avec tes questions stupides et allons à l'infirmerie »

« Euh… »

« J'ai mal à la main et tu pisses le sang… Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi lent d'esprit ? »

« Euh ben… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le tira vers les escaliers. Potter se laissa trainer docilement si bien que Cybèle eut peur de l'avoir cassé à jamais… Comment Drago allait-il le prendre si elle cassait son jouet préféré ? Même par accident, il ne serait sans doute pas content. Pour assurer sa survie, la jeune fille pressa le pas sans se soucier des regards ébahis que leur lançaient les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'antre blanche et aseptisée de Pomfresh, elle le fit asseoir sur un lit et appela l'infirmière. Cybèle lui raconta l'histoire et ne fut sauvée de la retenue que par la version que Potter tint, à savoir qu'il lui avait fait peur et qu'elle avait frappé par réflexe… Version que Cybèle s'empressa de corroborer mentalement : après tout, il arrivait visiblement à effrayer sa brosse à cheveux… Qui était-elle pour ne pas avoir peur ? Pomfresh ne trouva rien à redire et semblait prête à la laisser sortir de sa grotte lorsque Cybèle fit face au regard terrifiant de Minerva Mcgonagall. La jeune blonde lui avait rarement vu un air aussi furieux et elle se fit la réflexion qu'après ça, Potter pouvait bien aller se rhabiller.

« Vous frappez mes élèves maintenant, Mlle Carrow ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide qui fit frémir Cybèle. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je suis… navrée ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question, Mlle, vous êtes navrée ou vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Je le suis, je le suis, mais … »

Potter lui coupa la parole.

« C'est rien, professeur, je lui ai juste fait peur. »

Elle saisit cette occasion.

« Oui, voilà. Bon, je vais vous laisser, hein ? J'ai cours, je vais être en retard. » dit-elle en saisissant une occasion de s'éclipser.

« Vous avez cours avec moi, Mlle Carrow, vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas en retard puisque je suis là aussi. » elle lui adressa un regard sévère puis s'adoucit. « Allez donc rejoindre votre classe, je dois discuter avec Mr Potter. »

Cybèle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta l'infirmerie au pas de course. Elle retrouva les Serpentard devant la salle de Métamorphoses. Théo la fixait avec appréhension et lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, il prit la parole avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ca ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Manipuler la conversation pour piquer une crise et te créer une porte de sortie. Les fausses colères, provoquer des disputes qui reposent sur rien. Ca marche peut-être avec les Carrow, ça marchait peut-être avec Drago mais avec moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas. C'est pas parce que je te connais mieux qu'eux, ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu joues mal… C'est parce qu'ils étaient aveugles et que je ne le suis pas. Qu'ils se satisfaisaient d'un coup d'éclat et que je ne m'en satisfais pas. Qu'ils ne voulaient voir que ce qui leur plaisait et que ce qui leur plait ne me plait pas. Ca ne fonctionnera pas Cybèle. Ne le fais plus. »

Il avait fait sa déclaration sans reprendre son souffle et laissa Cybèle réfléchir à ses propos. Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya au mur à côté de lui.

« J'ai frappé Harry Potter. » lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment.

Théo lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain, ne sachant s'il devait la prendre au sérieux ou non alors elle lui montra sa main dont les phalanges étaient encore rouges. Il lâcha une exclamation étonnée et Blaise qui se trouvait non loin d'eux lui donna une bourrade amicale.

« Bien joué Cyb' ! »

Elle chancela sous le coup et le fusilla du regard.

« …èle »

« J'aime mieux ça. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le professeur Mcgonagall passa devant eux dans le couloir et leur demanda de rentrer. Une fois qu'ils se furent installés, elle s'excusa pour son retard et Cybèle aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui avait souri en présentant ses excuses. Puis le professeur dicta ses consignes et la bonne humeur qui avait habité la jeune fille s'évanouit aussi rapidement que les consignes pour septième année s'inscrivaient au tableau sous la baguette de Mcgonagall. La jeune fille secouait sa baguette d'un air vague en répétant la formule donnée par le professeur lorsque Blaise projeta un parchemin sur sa table :

_**« Que chacun complète notre nouvel hymne de Quidditch **_

_Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois. Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie : Weasley est notre roi ! _

_Il est né dans un trou à rats, il… »_

Cybèle ricana en reconnaissant l'écriture de Drago, Vincent, Blaise et Pansy. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup le Quidditch, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait unir la classe de cinquième année de Serpentard, c'était de voler dans les plumes des Gryffondor. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion puis se saisit de sa plume :

_« Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit. Voilà pourquoi… » _

« Psst, Théo, Psst »

Le brun délaissa sa souris et se tourna vers elle d'un air ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » chuchota t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui rime avec rats ? »

« Pardon ? C'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et elle lui fit un regard de chien battu.

« Bras. » lâcha t-il brusquement avant de retourner son exercice.

« Bras ? » articula Cybèle silencieusement, estomaquée par le peu de puissance poétique de son compagnon.

« Gagnera ? » murmura Tracey qui les avait écoutés.

« Parfait ! »

Elle finit d'écrire la chanson rapidement et la renvoya à Blaise qui leva les deux pouces en l'air en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, trop éclatant, presque… éblouissant. Elle plissa des yeux et fixa à nouveau la souris qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… »

Cybèle eut tout le loisir de traumatiser sa souris avant la fin du cours de Métamorphose en lui faisant subir de nombreuses transformations imprévues. Elle sortit de la salle de classe dépitée et vexée par les regards amusés de ses compagnons.

« Je vais faire un tour dans le parc ! » annonça-t-elle à la cantonade.

Théo se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Je viens aussi. » dit-il

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

Il haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Je veux dire… » reprit-elle plus calmement.

« Je viens. »

Il la coupa d'une voix tranchante avant de s'adoucir et de fixer rendez-vous un peu plus tard à Tracey et Daphné. Cybèle soupira et commença à marcher en direction de la Grande Porte, certaine que le garçon lui avait emboité le pas. Arrivée sur le perron de l'école, la jeune fille fixa le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur le parc, incertaine. Mais le bruit des pas du brun la sortit rapidement de son interrogation.

« Impervius » lança-t-elle en se bénissant d'être aussi attentive en cours de Sortilèges, contrairement à son ami.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé avant qu'ils atteignent le terrain de Quidditch, que Cybèle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir visé. Elle marchait à l'avant et il la suivait sans un bruit. Finalement, voyant le stade occupé par les Gryffondor, elle s'arrêta sous une estrade, à l'abri de la pluie et du vent, et posa sa cape sur le sol boueux avant de s'asseoir. Théo la rejoignit rapidement et la regarda, surpris de la voir aussi sèche alors que lui était trempé. Elle ricana.

« Je pense que les filles avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seules… » commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa cape.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu viens briser mon moment de quiétude ? Tu aurais pu les laisser seules… à l'autre bout de château. Peut-être que j'ai aussi envie d'être seule. » le coupa-t-elle.

Il l'observa un moment.

« Tu n'en as pas envie. »

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Je suis mieux placée que toi pour savoir ce dont j'ai envie ou non. »

« Tu es juste vexée de ne pas avoir fait disparaitre ta souris, une fois de plus. »

« N'importe quoi » dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Théo ricana, certain d'avoir vu juste et elle redressa la tête fièrement.

« Si seulement je contrôlais ce sort… je t'aurais fait disparaître… »

« Ca ne marche pas sur les humains. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je sais… »

Il y eut un silence et elle éclata de rire bien vite, suivie par Théo qui lui lança une poignée d'herbe en guise de vengeance.

« Je ne suis pas un animal ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui… » elle lui tapota la main « Ca me rappelle ce conte qu'on a vu en Etude de Moldus tout à l'heure… »

« Pinocchio ? »

« Ben oui : Je ne suis pas en bois, je suis un vrai petit garçon ! »

A nouveau elle rit et il se joignit à elle. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de tout et de rien puis virent les Gryffondor quitter l'enceinte du stade les uns après les autres. Cybèle se releva et tendit une main à Théo.

« Allez viens, on va trouver une serviette pour te sécher un peu. »

Il se leva sans prendre sa main et rétorqua devant son air vexé qu'elle était incapable de le soulever avec sa force de mouche, ce qui acheva de la vexer davantage. Ils rejoignirent les vestiaires et s'arrêtèrent devant les portes en entendant des voix à l'intérieur.

**« …Eh bien, maintenant, je sais aussi quand il est de bonne humeur… »**

**« Il faut que tu le dises à quelqu'un. »**

**« J'en ai parlé à Sirius la dernière fois. »**

**« Parle-lui-en encore ! »**

**« Je ne peux plus… » **

Les voix continuèrent à parler mais Cybèle n'entendait plus rien.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-elle

La voix du loup-garou retentissait dans sa tête : « C'est mon meilleur ami. », « Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que les choses se sont déroulées. » puis ses lettres : «…deux semaines m'ont été nécessaires avant que mon petit doigt ne me souffle cet état de fait… ».

Une nausée lui souleva le cœur et elle sortit sous la pluie sans attendre Théo, il lui importait peu d'être trempée ou de tomber malade, seul comptait le sentiment de trahison qui lui étreignait l'estomac.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois !<p>

Je m'attelle au prochain,

Bises Len.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**J'ai mis un peu de temps mais le chapitre est là !**

**Enjoy,**

**Len. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : <strong>

**« Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence, ou garde le silence. »**

**- Euripide - **

Cybèle laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre du compartiment et son regard effleura le paysage extérieur. Le train roulait vite, mais elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ralentisse, s'arrête, l'empêche de rentrer au cottage Carrow. Là-bas, il n'y aurait plus que le silence, le calme, l'ennui… pour seule occupation : la réflexion pour compagnon le plus bavard : son esprit perdu. Cybèle avait passé tellement de temps à fixer l'horizon depuis qu'elle avait entendu Potter parler de Sirius Black qu'elle était persuadée de pouvoir tenir une chronique météo avec facilité. Elle ne supportait plus ses débats internes sans queue ni tête, pas plus que les airs tristes de Théo, Daphné et Tracey qui la regardaient comme une enfant perdue. Bien entendu, elle ne leur avait pas dit ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas même caressé l'idée de leur en parler… Bien entendu, ils étaient capables de voir que leur amie passait plus de temps la tête dans les nuages que dans les livres de potions qu'elle trimbalait constamment et de comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Le paysage défilait si rapidement que la jeune fille commençait à en avoir le vertige. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, juste assez pour que Théodore le remarque.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec l'impression d'être un parfait idiot connaissant déjà la réponse.

Sa question éveilla la curiosité des filles qui somnolaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles se redressèrent et Daphné glissa sur la banquette jusqu'à se retrouver face à la petite blonde. Cybèle avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Ca va trop vite… »

Ses camarades échangèrent des regards troublés.

« Qu'est-ce qui va trop vite ? »

Théo s'était rapproché d'elle, comme prêt à lui sauter dessus pour prendre sa température et tous les examens possibles et imaginables, au moindre signe de faiblesse. Cybèle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard gris dans celui du garçon. Il sursauta et recula un peu sur le banc rembourré.

« Le train, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ? »

Le brun soupira et l'attitude curieuse des deux autres filles se fit lasse, elles s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans les coussins.

« Je ne sais pas… que tu allais parler sans doute… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il mit une main dessus pour l'empêcher de le couper.

« D'autre chose que de la météo ou du train. »

Cybèle se renfrogna.

« Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant les vacances ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Tracey et Daphné.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je vais passer les quinze prochains jours à écouter ma petite sœur vanter les mérites de Sir Drago Malefoy ! » dit l'ainée des Greengrass avec emphase.

La blonde pouffa de rire en l'écoutant singer sa petite sœur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Théo faire une moue de déception et s'éloigner un plus. Cybèle se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement et lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle s'empressa de relancer Tracey sur ses vacances.

« Je serais seule avec mes parents, comme tous les ans… C'est terriblement ennuyeux, si vous saviez ce que je donnerais pour les passer avec vous… ou bien seulement avec toi. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire timide pour sa compagne qui rougit.

« Ecoutez-les roucouler ces deux-là ! » s'exclama Théo en riant. « Moi, je vais skier en France, _mesdemoiselles_. »

« Maydameuselles ? » répéta Cybèle l'air sceptique.

« C'est français. On va dans un petit chalet des Alpes… l'endroit préféré de Maman. . Maman a hâte d'y être, c'est là-bas que Père et elle avaient ont fait leur lune de miel ! Quand à moi, je vais passer un diplôme de ski ! » Conclut-il fier de lui.

« Parce qu'il faut être diplômé pour se mettre debout sur une planche en bois ? » se moqua la jeune fille.

« Trop facile ! » déclara Daphné qui se mit debout, déplia la planche qui servait de table aux places-fenêtres et monta dessus.

« Ha ha… Fichez-vous de moi, bande d'ignares ! »

Théo s'efforça de bouder, mais la vue de Cybèle, plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis ses deux dernières semaines, avec ses joues rouges et son regard pétillant, l'empêcha de mener à bien sa mission et il se mit finalement à rire avec elles. Alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit :

« Dis donc, y'a de l'ambiance ici ! »

Les rires se coupèrent, Daphnée sauta de la table, retenue par les bras de sa compagne autour de sa taille et Cybèle se redressa sur la banquette en fusillant l'arrivant du regard.

« Dis donc, y'avait de l'ambiance ici ! » reprit Blaise en se corrigeant.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi, Zabini ? » demanda Cybèle en voyant Théo sortir son sempiternel livre et le petit couple se séparer.

« Me faire rire ? Par pitié ! L'ambiance est terrible là-bas… Gregory et Vincent dorment, Pansy roucoule et Drago l'ignore… » dit-il en geignant plaintivement.

« Où est Millicent ? »

« Restée au château, son père a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de la prendre en vacances, » répondit-il d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas vraiment.

« Comment le prend-elle ? »

« A ton avis ? Millicent est fan de son père et … »

« …n'apprécierait surement pas que tu en parles à la première venue. » coupa la voix froide de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Tiens donc, je suis la première venue, désormais ? » demanda Cybèle férocement.

« Oui, » dit-il simplement les yeux rivés sur Théodore qui semblait se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Le livre n'était en fait qu'un énorme tas de pages reliées entre elles par un cuir fragilisé par les ans et la passion dévorante que le garçon avait pour ce roman. Une lueur passa dans le regard du blond et la jeune fille la reconnue facilement.

« Drago, non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais le garçon avait déjà pris l'ouvrage des mains de Théo qui se leva brusquement.

« Rends-moi ça, Malefoy. »

« Le tour du monde en 80 jours, Jules Verne. C'est qui ce Verne ? Sans doute un de vos Moldus avec nom pareil… Un abruti … 80 jours faut-il être lent… » marmonna Drago.

Cybèle quitta la banquette et s'approcha des deux garçons.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres ? » grogna Théo.

La jeune fille posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme comme pour l'apaiser.

« Drago… » dit-elle doucement avec l'impression d'approcher un animal sauvage prêt à déchiqueter ce qu'il avait entre les mains au moindre geste brusque. « Rends-lui, ça ne te servira à rien. »

« Alors, mon petit Nott, secouru par une donzelle ? C'est pas très chic. »

« Ferme-la, Malefoy ! Donne-moi ce livre ! »

« Attrape-le. »

« Drago ! »

Le blond jeta le livre vers le fond du compartiment où il se heurta à la vitre. Il y eut un bruit sec alors qu'il retombait sur la table. La reliure avait cédé et les pages voletèrent dans la petite pièce. Cybèle se figea en voyant la fenêtre semi-ouverte et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, cinq feuilles se glissèrent à l'extérieur. Elle se précipita pour la fermer mais le mal était fait. Les pages restantes vinrent s'éparpiller au sol et Drago essuya sa chaussure sur l'une d'elles.

« Moins solide que je ne pensais… » Dit-il simplement.

Théo, abasourdi, s'approcha de la tablette et regarda ce qu'il restait de ce livre qu'il avait lu tant de fois. Cybèle se tourna vers le jeune Malefoy, le regard furieux. Elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa violemment hors du compartiment. Le garçon s'écrasa contre la paroi du couloir.

« Espèce de crétin ! Dégage ! Dégage ! » cria-t-elle.

La rage lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et le blond partit sans demander son reste. Derrière elle, Blaise achevait de ramasser les feuilles tombées au sol. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Recurvite sur celle que Drago avait piétinée puis il tendit le paquet à Théodore qui le prit sans un mot. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il se tourna et regarda la jeune fille.

Essoufflée et tremblante, celle-ci avait le regard figé sur l'endroit où s'était tenu Drago auparavant. Daphné poussa un soupir, elle se leva à son tour, prit Cybèle par la main et referma la porte du compartiment.

« Théo, ça va ? » Demanda Tracey au garçon tandis que Daphné forçait Cybèle à s'asseoir.

« Oui, je… ce n'est pas… c'était… » Bredouilla-t-il

« Théo ? C'était quoi ce livre ? »

« Un cadeau… » Acheva-t-il dans un souffle triste.

La petite voix rauque de Cybèle se fit entendre.

« Je suis désolée… »

Théodore la regarda et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra légèrement contre lui, comme pour la réconforter et se réconforter en même temps.

« C'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un livre… »

Mais le ton de sa voix contredisait clairement sa déclaration et il jeta un voile sur toute tentative de discussion.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance pesante que le train arriva en gare de King Cross.

Théodore descendit les valises des filles du filet à bagages et partit sans dire un mot, bien que sentant la brulure du regard de Cybèle dans son dos. Celle-ci soupira, souhaita à ses deux amies de passer de bonnes vacances puis lui emboita le pas. Arrivée sur le quai, elle se mit à chercher Lupin du regard, certaine qu'il viendrait chercher Potter au train et qu'elle pourrait ainsi parler discrètement au loup-garou mais alors que la gare se vidait peu à peu, la jeune fille dû s'avouer qu'elle n'avait même pas vu le Gryffondor à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il était sans doute restait au château pour les vacances. Elle poussa un énième soupir et se dirigea vers la salle des cheminées. La pièce était pleine de couples parents-enfants et durant un instant, elle se sentit en retrait. Cybèle se glissa dans la queue la moins longue, derrière une petite Serdaigle de première année qui babillait gentiment avec sa mère. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et la regarda, puis ses yeux se posèrent à sa droite, là où aurait du se tenir le parent curieux et fier de voir sa fille rentrer de Poudlard. La blonde se racla la gorge faisant comprendre à la femme qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires.

La file avança rapidement puis ce fut au tour de Cybèle de pénétrer dans l'âtre aux flammes vertes. Elle énonça l'adresse à haute et intelligible voix comme lui avait appris à le faire Alecto, lorsqu'elle s'entrainait à rejoindre le manoir Malefoy avant sa première rentrée. Elle ferma les yeux et le tourbillon l'emporta jusqu'au cottage des Carrow. Elle sortit de la cheminée et trébucha sur l'épais tapis marron qui recouvrait le sol. Le rire méchant d'Amycus se fit entendre et Cybèle redressa la tête.

Alecto retenait un sourire amusé alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur émue et Amycus la fixait de son regard douteux et morne. Elle s'approcha et il posa une main volontaire sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la dévisagea un instant puis partit dans les tréfonds du cottage sans un mot. La femme l'attira alors dans une ébauche d'étreinte affectueuse, sa main s'attarda dans les cheveux blonds de Cybèle puis elle la fit reculer de quelques pas pour pouvoir l'observer.

« Cybèle, » dit-elle simplement.

« Alecto. »

« Va vider ta malle de quelques affaires et remplace-les par les robes que les Malefoy t'ont offert pour Noël dernier et ton anniversaire. Nous allons chez eux dès ce soir. »

Un poids tomba dans la poitrine de Cybèle qui s'était attendue à avoir un peu de répit avant d'affronter à nouveau le regard, désormais froid, de Drago. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers, passant ainsi devant la porte de la cave qui lui envoya un frisson dans le dos. La jeune fille monta les marches et rejoignit la chambre qu'elle avait quittée quatre mois auparavant.

Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur et la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur les étagères lui prouva que ni Alecto, ni Amycus n'y avaient mis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Elle tira sa malle au milieu de la pièce et avec un geste digne d'une professionnelle, la laissa tomber au sol. Les verrous usés s'ouvrirent sous le coup et elle leva les bras en l'air comme une championne. Sentant Belzébuth gesticuler au fond de sa poche, Cybèle l'en sortit et la déposa sur le lit. La petite rate remua des moustaches et analysa un instant son environnement avant de se rouler en boule sur la couette chocolat.

« Bon… Les manuels de potions restent dedans, celui de métamorphose… est inutile, je pourrais faire les devoirs la veille de la rentrée. Je garde ma cape grise, je vire les robes noires de l'école… » Marmonnait-elle en jetant hors de la malle ce qu'elle jugeait inutile.

Sur le lit, l'animal s'amusait à tournebouler, s'arrêtant par moment pour regarder les affaires voler dans la pièce. Cybèle attrapa ensuite les quelques affaires qu'Alecto lui avait demandé de prendre, ferma la valise et saisit Belzébuth par la peau du cou avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. La rate lui mordilla le doigt en signe de protestation mais sa maîtresse ne releva pas. Elle tira la malle jusque dans le couloir et la poussa dans les escaliers. Un vacarme épouvantable résonna dans le cottage mais nul ne bougea. Alecto, connaissant les manières de la jeune fille, se présenta en bas des marches et la fusilla du regard. Cybèle sourit innocemment.

« Elle m'a échappée des mains. » dit-elle avant de descendre à son tour.

La sorcière vérifia sa tenue, sa coiffure et la jugeant fin prête, la poussa dans le salon jusqu'à la cheminée. Amycus se tenait déjà devant. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et commenta de sa voix aigre.

« 'ncore un accident avec t'valise et nous devrons régler ça. A l'façon Amycus. Pigé ? »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête et Alecto se plaça entre les deux membres de sa famille.

« Tu passes devant, Amycus ? » lui demanda-t-elle

Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et se présenta devant l'âtre usé. L'homme disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et Alecto, prenant la valise de Cybèle le suivit rapidement.

« C'est reparti pour un tour. » chuchota Cybèle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cheminée en pierre.

Une déferlante de magie l'emporta avec force chez les Malefoy. Arrivée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour ôter les résidus de Cheminette puis leva la tête. Devant elle, la famille au complet l'attendait tandis que les Carrow se tenaient en retrait. Comme de coutume, Cybèle s'inclina légèrement devant le maitre de maison avant d'embrasser Narcissa. La femme eut l'air ravi de la voir et s'exclama :

« Cybèle ! Nous sommes ravis que tu passes les vacances avec nous. Je suis sure sûre que Drago et toi allez trouver de quoi vous occuper. »

La jeune fille adressa un regard circonspect au garçon qui la fixait froidement.

« J'ai pensé que nous irions faire quelques emplettes de Noël après-demain, les cadeaux n'attendront pas le 26, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Avec plaisir, Narcissa. » répondit-elle en soignant ses intonations.

Lucius, Amycus et Alecto s'étaient éloignés et discutaient à voix basse tout en s'enfonçant dans le vestibule. La sorcière appela un elfe et le somma d'emporter la malle de Cybèle dans la chambre qui avait été préparée par ses soins puis se tourna vers les deux anciens amis.

« Pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Cybèle faire un tour dans le jardin, Drago ? Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de découvrir les changements depuis l'an dernier. »

L'intonation de la voix de Narcissa ne laissait aucune place à la négociation et durant un instant, la jeune Carrow eut la sensation qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Mais très vite la maitresse de maison arbora un nouveau sourire et les pressa vers la sortie.

Dans le petit parc appartenant au manoir, les deux adolescents arpentaient les chemins de terre en silence. Chacun fixait l'horizon, ne faisant pas grand cas des nouvelles fleurs que Narcissa avait ordonné de planter. Cybèle se mordillait la lèvre comme pour se retenir d'adresser la parole à Drago mais soudain ce fut trop. Elle s'arrêta sur le passage en terre battue et observa le bosquet de roses jaunes. Il fallut à l'héritier quelques pas supplémentaires pour se rendre compte que son invitée ne suivait plus. La jeune fille était penchée en avant et caressait les pétales d'un bouton naissant. Il rebroussa chemin et contempla ses pieds, attendant qu'elle daigne reprendre sa route.

« Tu es un crétin. » fit la voix rauque de Cybèle.

Drago leva la tête. Son ancienne amie n'avait pas bougé et continuait de chatouiller la rose.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Comment peut-on être un tel enfoiré et se regarder dans le miroir le matin ? » Ajouta-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

« J'aurais pu dire à Père et Mère que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici pendant les vacances. Et tu aurais eu des problèmes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca fait de moi un enfoiré ? »

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il plongeait les yeux sur ses ongles d'un air nonchalant. Un peu plus loin, Narcissa les observait par l'une des fenêtres du manoir mais il n'y avait rien de plus à voir que deux adolescents dans leur parade de l'ennui habituelle.

« Il est toujours temps de le faire, je ne me réjouis pas plus que toi de passer les vacances ici. »

« Et alors, tu rentrerais chez toi, Alecto te disputerait d'avoir brisé une relation importante et Amycus… »

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase et ses doigts commencèrent à s'agiter, révélant sa nervosité.

« Finis ta phrase. » ordonna Cybèle.

« A quoi bon ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Finis-la. »

« Et Amycus te punirait jusqu'à plus soif. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour la première venue ? » répondit Cybèle.

Drago poussa un soupir mais ne répondit pas.

« Arrête un instant de contempler tes cuticules et parle ! »

Il leva la tête et son regard se heurta à celui de la jeune fille. Ils luttèrent un instant en silence.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement avant de repartir sur le chemin de terre battue.

Elle resta figée un moment puis lui emboita le pas rapidement pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la fin du passage et firent demi-tour. La fin de la promenade fut à la hauteur de ce qu'avait été leur amitié : silencieuse.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

><p><strong>A vot' bon coeur, mes p'tits lecteurs<strong>

**et à dans un mois ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling, je ne suis que propriétaire de l'OC

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Cybèle ? » demanda une voix légèrement voilée.<p>

La jeune fille détacha à regret son regard des pages parcheminées de son cours de potion et leva la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue. Sur le pas de la porte, Narcissa la fixait, elle haussa un sourcil et l'adulte recula d'un pas, comme confrontée à un souvenir déplaisant. Finalement, la mère de Drago pénétra dans la petite chambre bleue, elle s'approcha d'un pas lent et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, repoussant d'une main les livres et parchemins de la petite blonde. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, attendant qu'elle daigne prendre la parole.

« Tu sais que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus ? Dans chacune de tes mimiques, je vois son ombre… Commença-t-elle.

« De qui parlez-vous, Narcissa ? »

La femme tourna la tête en direction de la porte et patienta comme si elle guettait un son. Finalement elle dévisagea Cybèle, l'air amusée et une lueur peu dupe dans le regard.

« De mon cousin, évidemment.

« Comment… ? »

« Je suis une Black, Cybèle, crois-tu que je pourrais ignorer qui tu es ? Allons, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, veux-tu, c'est vexant. dit-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais Drago… »

« N'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tu n'es peut-être qu'une Carrow aux origines inconnues pour la nouvelle génération mais crois-moi quand je te dis que la mienne n'oubliera pas le premier Black à avoir failli… A l'époque, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Le renégat des Blacks avait procréé, on ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de toi. Et puis, il a finalement agi comme un Black, il avait rejeté sa famille toute sa vie : finalement il a trahi ses amis et Walburga t'a retrouvée. En vie, elle aurait fait de toi la plus digne des Black pour rattraper le niveau. Morte, elle t'a assuré un avenir dans lequel personne ne viendrait te reprocher tes origines. Nous jouons tous le jeu, on te protège du monde, personne n'a besoin de savoir que tu es la fille de cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Narcissa avait commencé son discours d'une voix forte pourtant Cybèle dû tendre l'oreille pour en entendre la fin. Elle avait achevé sa phrase dans un souffle, semblant parler plus pour elle que pour son audience. La femme leva une main, caressa la joue de sa cousine éloignée et le temps sembla se suspendre. Il n'y avait plus que l'air empreint de regrets de Narcissa Malefoy et l'incompréhension de la jeune fille. Puis il y eut un bruit, quelqu'un frappait contre la porte ouverte. La main de la maitresse de maison retomba et elle se retourna.

« Drago ? » interrogea-t-elle

Le garçon resta figé un moment, tachant de comprendre la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

« Drago ? » répéta Narcissa

Il secoua la tête, chassant de ses idées cette intimité inconnue.

« Je venais voir si vous étiez prêtes… »

Sa mère lui sourit, se leva et rejoignit le garçon près de la porte avant de se retourner vers Cybèle.

« Lucius, Amycus et Alecto seront absents pour les trois prochains jours avant Noël, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions en profiter pour aller faire les derniers achats de cadeaux, qu'en penses-tu ? »

La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête, remarquant pour la première fois la cape d'hiver que tenait Narcissa.

« Alecto m'a laissée la clé de ton coffre et Drago a prévenu vos amis que vous alliez sur le Chemin de Traverse, je vous laisserai un moment avec eux, le temps de régler quelques tâches administratives qui vous ennuieraient plus qu'autre chose. Change-toi, nous t'attendons en bas. »

Narcissa fit signe à Drago de sortir de la pièce et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Cybèle resta un moment interdite à l'image du garçon, un peu plus tôt. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ne fut bonne qu'à se perdre dans des pensées invraisemblables. Finalement, ce fut Belzébuth qui la rappela à l'ordre, lui mordant le doigt pour la faire sortir de ses songes.

«Bel ! Ça fait mal ! » S'exclama-t-elle en poussant la rate sur le côté.

Une petite perle de sang émergea de la morsure et Cybèle secoua la tête, fusillant l'animal du regard. Celle-ci, bien inconsciente du regard meurtrier de sa maitresse, se mit à galoper entre les deux oreillers du lit. Devant cette insolence, la jeune fille ricana et abandonna le combat. Elle se leva, enfila une robe un peu plus chaude et prit sa cape noire sur un portant. La magie lui était encore interdite en dehors de l'école mais elle glissa tout de même sa baguette dans sa poche. Mieux valaient les remontrances du Ministère que de passer l'arme à gauche à cause d'un respect scrupuleux des règles. Belzébuth rejoignit rapidement l'artefact ainsi qu'une bourse en peau de dragon aux reflets bleutés et au cuir orné de petites pierres rouges. C'était un cadeau des Malefoy pour son treizième anniversaire et elle ne l'utilisait que devant eux, préférant la discrétion du cuir marron et usé de celle dont elle se servait au quotidien. Cybèle sortit finalement de la chambre et rejoignit la mère et le fils dans le salon principal. Narcissa lui fit un sourire et Drago lui offrit galamment le pot de poudre de Cheminette.

L'arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse se fit en toute discrétion et la jeune fille redécouvrit avec plaisir le charme de ces ruelles chaleureuses et colorées, des cris d'enfants émerveillés et de leurs yeux brillant de désir contenu lorsqu'ils passaient devant une boutique à la vitrine alléchante. Un petit garçon passa devant eux, courant après un serpentin magique…

« Qu'il est mignon ! » s'extasia une sorcière proche d'elle.

Cybèle, fidèle à son rôle, se contenta de marmonner qu'à courir de cette manière il allait finir par tomber puis ricana lorsque le garçonnet se prit les pieds dans une pierre déchaussée. Narcissa secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle par les commentaires de la jeune fille. Elle les guida jusqu'à Gringotts et lui tendit une petite clé dorée et étincelante. La tête de la clé, somme toute ordinaire, se poursuivait sur une tige torsadée avant d'éclore en de nombreuses arabesques, brillantes comme au premier jour. Sur le corps, gravé en lettres gothique, l'inscription « Toujours pur » trônait.

Cybèle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante avec l'impression de saisir un morceau de sa vie passée. Le compte avait été ouvert quelques jours avant la mort de Walburga et la clé, dessinée selon ses ordres, était en permanence gardée par Alecto, si bien que la jeune fille ne la voyait qu'en de rares occasions comme celle-ci. Elle s'avança jusqu'au guichet le plus proche sous le regard perçant du gobelin qui le tenait. Cybèle se retourna pour s'assurer que Drago ne se tenait pas derrière elle mais le garçon était bien plus loin, occupé par sa mère qui lui parlait d'une voix forte.

« Je souhaiterais accéder au coffre 521, Cybèle Black. » Enonça-t-elle.

Le gobelin la fixait sans dire un mot et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Avisant la clé restée dans sa main, elle la déposa sur le comptoir.

« Euh… voilà ? » reprit-t-elle, hésitant à ajouter un 's'il vous plait' poli.

Alecto était habituellement celle qui se chargeait de ces formalités et la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de la marche à suivre. La créature fit un signe de tête et commença à s'éloigner, mais il fut vite ramené par la voix impérieuse de Narcissa.

« Une seconde. Coffre 328, Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. » Ordonna-t-elle en déposant une clé argentée et parsemée de petites pierres bleues sur le comptoir.

Le gobelin la saisit à son tour et leur fit signe de le suivre, avec la déférence attendue lorsque vous vous adressiez à Madame Malefoy. Cybèle mémorisa la demande de Narcissa et ses intonations, bien décidée à ne pas se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation. Le wagon s'élança à toute allure et s'arrêta une première fois.

« Coffre 328, commun à Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black » annonça-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Narcissa fut la seule à descendre du train, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une bourse bien remplie accrochée à sa ceinture. Le wagon reprit sa course folle et stoppa brusquement devant une grande voute avec de multiples portes. Cybèle reconnut immédiatement l'aile réservée à la famille Black.

« Coffre 521, Cyb… commença la créature avant d'être coupé par Narcissa.

« Oui, on sait. dit-elle sèchement et la jeune fille lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait, l'espace d'un instant, imaginé assommer Drago pour qu'il n'entende pas le gobelin mais le plan lui avait semblé un peu brinquebalant.

Il descendit du wagon et s'avança jusqu'au fond de la voute. Cybèle passa devant les façades polies par les ans des coffres de ses ancêtres et son ventre se tordit en passant devant celle de Walburga. Chaque porte était accompagnée d'une fosse de pierre sur laquelle étaient gravées les initiales du propriétaire. A côté de celle de Cybèle, se tenait la porte marquée R.A.B. La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant devant elle, songeant à cet oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Venir à Gringott, c'était être plus proche que jamais de sa famille et elle en ressortait toujours avec la tête pleine de pensées. Le gobelin s'éclaircit la gorge et elle le rejoignit devant la porte qui gardait son coffre. Par automatisme, elle tendit le bras et la créature perça sa peau avec une fine aiguille, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans la fosse qui lui était dédiée. Le liquide fut avalé par la pierre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais elle semblait regorger de trésors dignes des mille et une nuits. Une partie de la voute était inaccessible, au cœur de la pièce, une lumière translucide séparait l'espace en deux. Longue et haute, elle isolait la majorité des biens ; pièces et meubles, objets d'or et d'argent, tapisseries et tentures… possessions auxquelles Cybèle n'aurait accès qu'à l'âge adulte et qui la narguaient. La jeune fille tourna le dos à son futur héritage, se baissa et remplit la bourse. Très vite, le cuir plat gonfla et s'alourdit. Elle ressortit de la chambre-forte et fit signe au gobelin qui referma la porte derrière elle. Ils retournèrent jusqu'au wagon infernal où Narcissa et Drago les attendaient. La femme lui sourit gentiment et Cybèle monta dans le véhicule. Celui-ci s'ébranla et les ramena à la surface. Une fois dehors, Narcissa reprit les choses en main.

« Où as-tu besoin d'aller, Cybèle ? l'interrogea t-elle.

« Hmh… Apothicaire, Ménagerie, Fleury&Bott et la papeterie répondit la jeune fille.

« Drago ?

« Je ne suis pas encore certain mais j'aurais besoin de passer dans les mêmes boutiques que Cybèle, ainsi que chez Pirouette et Badin, pour le cadeau de Blaise. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, nous avons rendez-vous à quinze heures avec tout le monde chez Fortarôme. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et Cybèle retint un grognement de mécontentement, réalisant qu'elle allait se retrouver entrainée contre son gré dans l'une des petites réunions qui l'avaient tant ennuyée.

« Commençons par les Farces et Attrapes dans ce cas, nous sommes juste à côté. »

Elle les entraîna dans la foule puis s'arrêta devant une vitrine haute en couleurs, l'adulte déposa une petite bourse dans la main de Drago.

« Vous avez dix minutes. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et se précipitèrent dans la boutique. Le seuil passé, il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Drago et Cybèle se dévisagèrent.

« Je vais à droite, » déclara le garçon.

« Dans ce cas, je vais à gauche. »

Elle se détourna.

« Cybèle… » Commença Malefoy mais il s'arrêta en voyant que la jeune fille ne se retournait pas. Finalement, il partit de son côté.

La petite blonde n'avait pas prévu de passer par cette boutique mais il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que quelques pétards du Dr. Flibuste pourraient lui être utile et elle se mit à arpenter les rayons à leur recherche. Elle passa devant les fausses mâchoires de vampires qui sautaient au cou du voisin le plus proche, devant les boules puantes qui faisaient hurler Rusard à coup sur et s'arrêta finalement devant un étal de pétards : à deux noises l'un, elle en prit une demi-douzaine et retourna au comptoir de l'entrée.

Badin était l'un des propriétaires de la boutique. Petit, ventru et souriant, il aimait sa clientèle au moins autant que sa boutique et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il passa derrière le bureau pour encaisser la jeune fille.

« Elève de Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Moins cinquante pour cent sur les mâchoires vampiriques pour les cinquièmes années ou plus !

« Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? C'est une affaire. »

« J'en suis certaine, » répondit-elle, glaciale.

Cybèle régla la facture et s'éloigna pour attendre Drago. Celui-ci prit son temps pour choisir ce dont il avait besoin et il revint les bras chargés d'objets en tout genre pour ses amis. Badin lui tint le même discours et eut un sourire éclatant lorsque le jeune homme se laissa tenter par les mâchoires. Cybèle secoua la tête devant tant de folies dépensières et rangea la pochette contenant les pétards dans une poche de sa cape, à l'abri des regards.

« Vous enverrez tout ça au manoir Malefoy… » Conclut Drago d'un air supérieur.

Il claqua la langue, déposa quelques pièces supplémentaires et passa la porte sans plus attendre, comme si rejoindre Cybèle allait briser sa sortie pleine de dignité. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et le rejoignit à l'extérieur. Narcissa était déjà là.

« Vous avez fait envoyer vos achats au Manoir ? demanda l'adulte

« Absolument. »

« Je n'ai rien acheté, » mentit Cybèle avec aplomb alors que le garçon lui jetait un regard suspicieux, persuadé de l'avoir vue au comptoir.

Sur cette affirmation, Narcissa reprit la tête du convoi. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à la Ménagerie Magique où Cybèle refit le plein de Raconfortant sous les yeux surpris de l'épouse Malefoy qui ignorait tout de l'existence de Belzébuth. Puis Drago leur fraya un passage jusque chez l'apothicaire où Cybèle dépensa une bonne partie de son pécule, retournant chercher un nouvel ingrédient après chaque passage en caisse jusqu'à ce que Narcissa prenne la décision de l'arracher à la boutique en évoquant Fleury et Bott et ses livres de potions. Les moues capricieuses de la jeune fille pour négocier un peu plus de temps dans le magasin la firent sourire plus qu'autre chose et elle lui prit le bras pour la conduire à la libraire. Derrière, Drago les suivait, amusé, arguant que Severus Rogue n'aurait vu en elle qu'une folle échappée de St Mangouste s'il l'avait croisée dans cet état d'excitation. La boutade eut la chance de calmer Cybèle qui adopta un comportement plus modéré.

Voyant arriver la devanture de Fleury et Bott, le cœur de la Serpentard s'accéléra et elle prit une longue inspiration. Le moment était venu de voir si jouer aux échecs avec Théodore avait réellement eu une incidence sur son sens de la stratégie. Pénétrant dans la boutique la première, Cybèle fit mine de s'attarder sur les nouveautés mises en avant, laissant ainsi Narcissa et Drago s'enfoncer dans les rayonnages. Elle se précipita ensuite dans une aile poussiéreuse et peu fréquentée : celle réservée aux grands auteurs Moldus. Sans bruit, elle parcouru rapidement les étagères et tomba finalement sur un exemplaire du livre qu'elle cherchait. La jeune fille arracha un morceau de page vierge dans un autre livre et retourna dans le couloir principal du magasin. Avisant les Malefoy dans un rayon sur l'histoire des grandes familles sorcières, elle utilisa le dispositif d'explosion à retardement d'un des pétards Flibuste et le fit rouler jusqu'à leurs pieds. L'explosion réveilla le magasin et tous se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Laissant la femme du propriétaire arranger cela, elle saisit l'homme par la manche et le traina sans un mot jusque dans l'arrière-boutique. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle prit la parole.

« J'ai besoin de toute votre attention et discrétion, vous serez rémunéré en conséquence. »

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire et explosa finalement.

« Et vous n'avez pas trouvé plus simple que de faire exploser ma librairie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Chuuut ! Respirez ! Ce n'est qu'un pétard de rien du tout, pas de quoi en faire un Impardonnable franchement… » Répliqua-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de paraitre gênée.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'une gamine de quatorze ans a bien pu inventer ? »

« Quinze. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai quinze ans, pas quatorze. »

« Mais enfin… »

« Chutttt ! »

« Mais… »

« Chuttt ! »

Le type leva les yeux au ciel mais ne renchérit pas, comprenant que laisser la jeune fille exposer son problème jusqu'au bout serait sans doute le seul moyen de conserver sa santé mentale intacte.

« J'ai besoin que vous restauriez ce livre. Et que vous l'envoyiez pour moi quelques jours avant Noël. »

Elle sortit l'ouvrage de sous sa cape. Le propriétaire fixa la couverture puis Cybèle et revint finalement à la couverture.

« Vous ne pouviez pas simplement me prendre à part, me demander de le trouver et faire le reste discrètement au comptoir ? En prétextant m'avoir demandé un renseignement ? »

Cybèle eut le mérite de rougir.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé… »

Il dévisagea le petit bout de femme qui se tenait devant lui et finalement soupira en prenant le livre.

« Il vous faudra un paquet cadeau ? »

« Vous acceptez alors ? »

« Vous paierez le prix fort. »

« Aucun problème. »

L'homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique, Cybèle sur ses talons. Il attrapa un livre quelconque sur une étagère branlante et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Dans le magasin, les choses étaient revenues à la normale après quelques coups de baguettes. Narcissa et Drago semblaient la chercher et elle leur fit un signe de la main, indiquant qu'elle réglait ses achats.

« Ca fera deux Gallions et sept Mornilles. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je vous avais prévenu… vous avez dégradé mon magasin, presque agressé et vous me forcez à travailler en dehors des heures habituelles… Bienvenue dans le monde des hors-la-loi, mademoiselle. »

Cybèle eut un rire nerveux mais lui tendit tout de même la somme demandée alors qu'il lui remettait en échange l'autre ouvrage dans une pochette.

« Destinataire ? »

« Théodore Nott. »

Puis elle tourna le dos et rejoignit sa cousine éloignée. Drago, joueur, lui arracha le sac des mains et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Vraiment, Cybèle ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

La jeune fille, qui n'avait pas fait attention au livre que lui avait remis le libraire en échange de l'autre, fixa le titre, atterrée. Le jeune Malefoy tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire resplendissant de « La puberté et les garçons, décryptés aux jeunes sorcières ».

« Drago, n'embête pas ton amie. Il est normal qu'elle veuille se tenir informée. » déclara calmement Narcissa .

« Mais non ! Mais… »

« Chut, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Cybèle »

Et la née-Black s'éloigna tranquillement, laissant la jeune fille s'enliser dans des explications illogiques sous le sourire supérieur du blond.

Les achats du trio s'achevèrent dans cette ambiance détendue et taquine. Fière, Narcissa menait les deux adolescents d'une main de maitre tout en s'assurant de paraitre sous son meilleur jour. Par moment, son regard s'égarait sur le couple d'ami mais elle n'y retrouvait plus la complicité d'antan. Quelque chose avait changé, comme disparu, envolé. Quelque chose que personne n'avait pris la peine de remplacer mais qu'ils s'efforçaient de combler avec les moyens du bord, tentant de colmater la fuite de Cheminette avec de l'air pur. Finalement, elle les conduisit sans un mot jusqu'à la terrasse de Fortarôme où le petit groupe de Serpentard les attendait déjà.

« Je reviens dans une heure, annonça t-elle. »

Et elle partit dans un claquement de talon qui valait bien toutes les capes tournoyantes du professeur Rogue.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Oui, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté mais je vous offre un chapitre aujourd'hui ! Théo est le grand absent mais il revient dès le prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Len**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**« La nostalgie ? Ça vient quand le présent n'est pas à la hauteur des promesses du passé. »**

**Neil Bissondath**

_Journal de Cybèle B. Carrow :_

_« Imbécile de loup-garou ! Imbécile de criminel à la manque ! Je ne sais plus si j'attends une réponse de Remus ou si je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler... Ils se sont bien amusés... »_

La tablée de Serpentard luttait vaillamment contre le froid. Assis les uns contre les autres, ils se réchauffaient en attendant les derniers arrivants pour commander. Pansy s'était collée contre Blaise qui utilisait sa cape comme un coupe-vent tandis que Gregory et Vincent faisaient mine de se battre, activant le flux sanguin qui devait les réchauffer en se donnant des coups de poings dans les cuisses. Par moment, l'un des adversaires s'exclamait outragé tandis que l'autre s'excusait platement pour un coup trop violemment porté. Seule Millicent manquait à l'appel, restée au château selon les souhaits de sa famille.

Cybèle prit une longue inspiration et posa son regard sur Drago qui s'était déjà avancé de quelques pas dans la direction de ses amis. La jeune fille se remémora le début de l'année, et la précédente… les moments de doute où elle voulait tout quitter, ceux où leurs amis ne deviendraient plus que les amis de Drago, ceux où l'on prononcerait son prénom avec dédain et où Drago se mettrait à l'appeler Carrow. Faire un pas en direction de la terrasse de Fortarôme semblait aussi dangereux qu'un pacte avec le diable. Elle ne regrettait pas encore d'avoir mis un terme à ces amitiés qui l'ennuyaient, mais revenir vers eux ne serait-il pas le pas de trop ? Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre pour se rendre compte des véritables conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis ? Combien de temps avant que la paix établie entre les deux groupes de Serpentard ne cède comme un barrage sous le poids des eaux ? Combien de temps avant que la diplomatie ne devienne qu'un fruit du hasard ?

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, elle emboita le pas de Drago. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la terrasse du glacier. Pansy fut la première à les voir arriver. Elle se redressa rapidement et adressa un sourire à Drago. Blaise, toutes dents dehors comme à son habitude se décala pour laisser un peu de place sur le banc qui entourait la table et les deux autres garçons se redressèrent pour saluer leur leader.

La scène manquait cruellement de sérieux et de dignité. Avec leurs nez rougis par le froid, leurs sourires chaleureux et leurs regards pétillants, le groupe de valeureux Serpentard n'aurait pu faire peur au plus petit des Poufsouffle. Bien loin des manoirs familiaux et de l'école, le groupe semblait presque sympathique et depuis l'intérieur de la boutique, Florian Fortarôme s'étonnait de la complicité qui régissait le petit groupe dont son fils, un Serdaigle de troisième année, lui parlait souvent.

A mille lieues de ces pensées, Cybèle se laissa attraper par un Blaise joyeux qui lui prit la main pour l'amener à lui. Drago se plaça à ses côtés et Pansy qui s'était levée pour le laisser s'installer s'assit près du garçon.

«Vous avez déjà commandé ? interrogea Drago

-Oh, alors tu ne vas même pas nous expliquer ce que cette déserteuse fait ici ? rétorqua Pansy

-Tout doux, Pans', l'apaisa Blaise

-Je n'en suis guère plus heureuse que toi, Pansy chérie » répondit Cybèle d'un ton mordant.

Elle ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds par la fille des Parkinson et ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait.

« Vincent, demande à Fortarôme d'invoquer un terrain de boue, je sens que cette journée prend un tour intéressant. » plaisanta Blaise.

Les deux jeunes filles détournèrent leur attention de la conversation pour mieux le fusiller du regard. Le sourire complaisant de leur compatriote Serpentard ajouta de l'huile sur le feu et c'est au milieu d'une bataille d'insultes sorcières et de coups bas que Florian Fortarôme vint prendre les commandes du groupe.

« Alors, les jeunes, que buvez-vous ?

-Un thé à la menthe » demanda Pansy qui ne semblait pas avoir changé de régime alimentaire depuis la dernière fois : de la verdure, de la verdure, de la verdure…

« Deux jus de citrouilles bien chaud…

-Un café à l'extrait de cerise et pépites de dragées surprises…

-Un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve.

-Un café glacé à l'écorce d'orange amère.

-Glacé ?! » s'exclama Blaise à l'encontre de Cybèle qui était la dernière à avoir passé commande.

Le propriétaire s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant tandis que le garçon tentait d'expliquer à la renégate à quel point boire des boissons glacées en hiver était un non-sens. Fermée à toute tentative de discussions de Zabini, elle se contentait de hausser des épaules d'un air indifférent. Pourtant, Cybèle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle avait raté… le débit de parole de Blaise lui avait manqué, les joutes verbales avec Pansy sous le regard indulgent de Drago aussi.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et, derrière sa stature de leader, on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller, heureux du retour de Cybèle dans le petit groupe… pour le temps que ça durerait.

Pourtant, alors que le groupe semblait prêt à passer une fin d'après-midi agréable, le silence tomba comme un couperet. Sans aucun signe précurseur, Cybèle assista à l'étrange phénomène. Les Serpentard étaient maintenant droits dans leurs sièges, Blaise y compris et tous semblaient attendre quelque chose. Il n'y eut pas un mot prononcé avant que le glacier ne revienne avec leur commande.

Il sortit, déposa leurs boissons puis retourna près du feu protecteur qui éclairait la boutique. A l'intérieur, la chaleur humaine accompagnait les paroles trop fortes, les tasses trop pleines et les rires trop bruyants. La neige renvoyait cette image puis se heurtait à la fraîcheur extérieure où seuls les Serpentard demeuraient, moroses.

Lorsque chacun eut bu une gorgée, Vincent prit la parole doucement, comme intimidé par l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il était curieux de constater à quel point le Chemin de Traverse d'ordinaire joyeux, bondé et coloré semblait effrayant et triste quand il ne restait plus que le vent et la nostalgie de l'hiver pour animer ses rues.

« Alors, Drago ? Quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de chez toi ? »

Projetée six mois en arrière, Cybèle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors, elle écouta attentivement la voix sombre de son ami.

« … j'ai entendu une conversation de mon père, il y parait qu'Arthur Weasmoche a été envoyé à St Mango, il aurait été trouvé au Département des mystères, pissant le sang par la gorge…

-Wow… on sait qui a fait ça ? demanda Blaise.

- Non, mon père n'a pas donné plus détails à Carrow. Ils ont changé de conversation mais n'avait pas l'air plus chamboulés que cela… Evidemment, je veux dire… un Weasley de plus ou de moins… ça fera pas une grande différence vu la tribu de tachetés que se trimballe la mère.

-Drago… » Protesta Cybèle d'une faible voix.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait pâlit en entendant ses propos.

« C'est un être humain…

-C'est un traître à son sang » rétorqua-t-il en se détournant pour donner à Gregory les détails de la blessure.

Elle frémit en entendant le ton glacial de l'héritier Malefoy et, pour ne pas céder à la colère, elle saisit le banc et le serra jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'endolorissent sous la pression. Mais une main chaude vint se poser sur la sienne, la massant doucement pour qu'elle relâche la prise. Cybèle redressa brusquement la tête, Blaise semblait passionné par les propos de Malefoy et s'attachait à ne rien laisser paraître. Elle essaya de se libérer mais il la retint sous la table.

Autour d'eux, les quatre autres semblaient totalement ignorants de ce qui se tramait et ils continuaient à débattre sur ce qui avait pu attirer autant d'ennuis à ce Weaslaid si peu cher à leur cœur.

« … ça a peut-être un rapport avec ma tante, mon père n'arrête pas d'en parler en ce moment…

-Cette folle de Bellatrix ? ! S'exclama Cybèle, coupant court à ses interrogations et aux hypothèses de Drago.

-Bellatrix, oui. Ma tante. Un peu de respect Cybèle.

-Tu peux au moins lui reconnaître ça, Drago. Que ce soit ta tante ou non, Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas réputée pour son bon sens… »Argua Blaise.

Le blond le fusilla des yeux. Il semblait lui reprocher d'intervenir en faveur de la jeune fille.

« Il a raison… ta tante n'est pas réputée pour être très… saine. Mes parents m'ont raconté que son rire à lui seul pouvait tuer un homme » ajouta Gregory.

Avec le soupir de l'homme qui se rend aux arguments de la plèbe, Drago renonça à lutter et reprit le cours de la discussion comme si l'intervention de Cybèle n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Peu importe, vous vous souvenez du début de l'année ? Mon père parlait sans cesse d'évasion, de liberté… je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Bellatrix va s'échapper d'Azkaban et le reste des partisans avec.

-Enfin, Drago, réfléchis un peu. Personne ne peut s'évader d'Azkaban… encore moins un groupe de personnes, débuta Blaise.

-Sirius Black.

-Pardon ?

-Sirius Black s'en est échappé, lui…

-Il était seul… il y a une douzaine de partisans qui pourrissent dans les cellules de la prison.

-Blaise a raison, ajouta Cybèle se rangeant à son tour du côté du garçon. Nous en avions parlé avant la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ? Un seul homme, ce n'est pas un troupeau. Et peu importe comment il a réussi à s'en tirer, la faille n'est probablement pas assez grande pour dix hommes.

-Personne n'a dit qu'ils… »

Drago s'interrompit alors qu'un couple enroulé dans de lourdes capes noires descendait la rue et passait à côté de leur table. Il les regarda d'un air suspicieux et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils eurent tourné dans la rue suivante.

« Qu'ils comptent le faire avec la même finesse, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu penses que la prison est si peu gardée qu'on peut s'en approcher, faire exploser un mur et libérer les pires criminels du monde sorcier ?

- Les pires criminels du monde sorcier ? interrogea Drago, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

-Ceux qui sont considérés comme tels…

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu les considérais plus coupable que ces Sang-de-bourbes et ces traîtres à leur sang,déclara Pansy qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment mais qui semblait prête à saisir toutes les occasions pour enfoncer Cybèle.

-Ce n'est pas le propos, Pans'. »

Le ton ferme de Blaise fit se renfrogner la jeune fille qui se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du banc. Cybèle rongeait son frein. Il n'était pas venu le jour où elle s'abaisserait à remercier ce Pitiponk de Zabini, pourtant celui-ci semblait décider à remonter dans son estime en volant à son secours comme un imbécile de Gryffondor.

Finalement, la température extérieure sembla se réchauffer tandis que les conversations s'orientaient vers des sujets plus désinvoltes. Cybèle put même échanger quelques mots avec Pansy au sujet des Buses à venir. Ses relations avec la jeune Parkinson avait toujours été très sympathique et avoir délaissé le petit groupe avait simplement fourni une excuse pour que la brune puisse développer et peaufiner son talent d'actrice. Bien loin de s'offusquer, Vincent et Gregory, quant à eux, semblaient même ravis de la voir et se tournaient régulièrement vers elle pour avoir son avis sur telles ou telles questions.

Seul Drago restait silencieux, affichant une moue boudeuse de petit garçon pris la main dans la jarre de bonbons juste avant le repas. Il avait bien senti les reproches dans la voix de Cybèle lorsqu'il avait évoqué le cas Arthur Weasley. Il n'était pas inhumain, il essayait simplement d'être celui que l'on attendait mais les regards emplis de déception que lui adressait régulièrement Cybèle depuis le début des vacances étaient de plus en plus dur à supporter. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus des amis au regard du monde, bien sûr, il lui en voulait plus qu'à n'importe qui d'avoir rejeté sa présence pour lui préférer celle de Théodore Nott... Pourtant, il ne pouvait l'ôter de son esprit, elle occupait ses pensées, son cœur elle hantait sa maison, son jardin. Il ne voyait qu'une issue à cette relation, une seule manière d'y mettre fin et la solution était si tragique qu'il n'arrivait même pas à souhaiter ne plus aimer cette sœur qu'on lui avait offert.

Son regard se posa sur la main de Cybèle, elle était posée bien à plat sur la table de bois, ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience et en la voyant discuter joyeusement avec Vincent, il se dit qu'elle devait plus apprécier ce moment qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Drago sentit son estomac se tordre d'espoir, comme si la terrasse de Fortarôme allait permettre à la troupe de récupérer Cybèle.

Il leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Derrière elle, Narcissa Malefoy lui fit signe de la rejoindre, l'heure était écoulée et il fallait désormais rentrer au Manoir. Il interrompit la discussion et arracha Cybèle à la petite bande.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Narcissa.

« C'était parfait. » déclara Cybèle avec un regard pour son ami. Celui-ci hocha la tête, il lui sembla que la fin des vacances allait être plus douce que prévue. Bientôt viendrait le temps des cadeaux et des dîners fastueux.

Un paquet était posé au beau milieu de son lit sur des draps propres et lisses qui témoignaient du passage du nouvel elfe de maison des Malefoy dans la chambre. Lucius n'avait jamais révélé à Drago de quelle manière Dobby avait été libéré mais celui-ci doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une récompense de son père pour les bons et loyaux services de la créature.

Elle alla déposer ses nouvelles possessions sur la table gigogne qui ornait un coin de la pièce puis se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'assit près du paquet, un mot était posé dessus et elle le prit d'une main hésitante. La signature de Narcissa attira immédiatement son œil et Cybèle parcourut le texte en vitesse : « Un hibou que je connais bien a amené cela pour toi. Je n'ai rien vu. N. »

La boite était rectangulaire et scellée par un ruban vert. Celui-ci était légèrement abîmé et Cybèle comprit que si Narcissa promettait le silence, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fouiné. Cependant, le nœud était intact et elle en déduisit que Théodore (puisqu'il était sans nul doute son elfe de noël secret) avait redoublé de prudence.

Elle arracha l'une des languettes avec empressement et la pince qui allait accaparer toute son attention pour les prochaines minutes tomba sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait d'un papillon en argent forgé et orné de petites pierres dont la couleur ne cessait de changer. Ses ailes patinées et légèrement cabossées marquaient l'ancienneté de la pince.

Bien que surprise de recevoir un cadeau aussi ridiculement superficiel de la part de Théodore, elle se hâta de la coincer dans sa tresse. Les pierres se figèrent alors dans un gris légèrement bleutée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et plut immédiatement à Cybèle.

Finalement, elle redirigea son regard sur l'emballage cadeau qui contenait encore un cahier relié en cuir comme l'avait décrit le professeur Burbage lors du cours sur l'éducation des moldus. Attaché par une fine cordelette, un stylo Dic de couleur noir cogné contre la couverture. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit sur la première page le dessin d'un Ouroboros entourant une fiole de potion. L'inscription « Pour tes folles idées… » Régnait sur le haut de la page et la fit sourire.

Elle tourna les pages émerveillée puis se renversa en arrière, fixant le plafond. Cybèle tenta d'imaginer la réaction de Théo lorsqu'elle lui offrirait le livre qu'elle avait acheté mais son esprit était voilé de blanc. Toute à ses pensées, elle s'endormit dans cette position, le cahier serré contre son cœur.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre est en écriture ! Ca vous a plu ? :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Ne me jetez pas de pierres, voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**« La vie n'a de valeur que si elle est un feu sans cesse renaissant » Pierre Valléry**

Enroulée dans la cape noire à fourrure épaisse que lui avaient offert les Malefoy, Cybèle s'approcha de la cheminée. Dans sa poche, Belzébuth était chargée de veiller sur la pince papillon de Théo que la jeune fille n'avait pas osé porter devant les Carrow. Les embrassades ne furent pas différentes de ses habituels départs et elle se jeta avec soulagement dans l'âtre brûlant de flammes verdies par la Poudre de Cheminette.

Le voyage fut chaotique et elle atterrit échevelée dans la gare de King Cross. Elle sortit de la salle réservée aux transplanages et autres transports magiques : le train était à quai, fumant et bruyant, tâchant de recouvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Cybèle s'avança de quelques pas pour laisser passer une mère et ses deux enfants, des jumeaux qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, pressés de rejoindre leurs amis. La jeune fille fit un mouvement en direction du lieu de rendez-vous où elle avait retrouvé Drago les années précédentes mais se ravisa.

Après l'heure passée en compagnie des autres Serpentards, les relations entre les deux amis n'avaient pas vraiment évolué. Ils continuaient à jouer le jeu de la grande amitié devant leurs parents mais lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, l'ambiance était chaotique. Tantôt agréable et détendue puis grave et silencieuse. Il était tout simplement impossible de prédire au petit matin la tournure que prendrait l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient autant haï qu'ils s'étaient pris dans les bras, avaient autant ri qu'ils avaient crié, avaient autant croisé le regard de l'autre que fixé le bout de leurs chaussures.

Un mouvement dans sa poche la sortit de ses pensées et elle prit Belzébuth qui avait les pattes coincées dans l'aile gauche de la pince. Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré et dégagea la petite rate qui retourna s'abriter dans la cape tandis que Cybèle accrochait le papillon dans sa natte.

Sous la grande horloge de King Cross, un garçon aux cheveux blonds la fixait d'un regard dur. Sans un geste de la main, elle se retourna d'un mouvement rapide alors que sa cape venait s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Sur le quai, il n'y avait pas la trace d'un Potter et c'est avec une petite moue qu'elle commença à se diriger vers le train. Cybèle avait espéré pouvoir croiser Remus. Le loup-garou n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre et la jeune Serpentard ne savait plus si elle devait espérer une réponse ou lui envoyer une Beuglante violente faisant part de ses dernières découvertes.

Apprendre que Potter et par l'occasion Lupin étaient en contact fréquent avec Sirius Black avait été comme une nouvelle trahison perpétrée par celui qui était son géniteur. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait reprocher son ancien professeur de ne rien avoir dit, elle ne savait plus si elle avait posé la question et surtout, Cybèle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son père était derrière la correspondance qu'elle avait entretenu avec Lupin. En était-il à l'origine ? Avait-il aidé à rédiger les lettres ?

Cette éventualité lui donnait des sueurs froides. Oh, ce n'était pas de la peur, du dégoût... ce n'était pas non plus de la joie ou un espoir vain, ce n'était que le reflet du sentiment claustrophobe de la jeune fille. Elle se perdait dans ses émotions comme on se perd dans un dédale, comme on se débat contre le courant, comme on lutte contre les sables mouvants.

Un soufflant bruyant émana de la locomotive tel un grognement sourd**,** avertissant du départ proche du train. Cybèle pressa le pas et monta dans le premier wagon, hissant difficilement sa malle et se demandant comment les autres élèves pouvaient se débrouiller avec les cages en plus. Cette pensée lui tira une moue satisfaite alors qu'elle tapotait la poche dans laquelle se trouvait Belzébuth.

Les couloirs étaient pleinà craquer d'étudiants courant dans tous les sens, laissant leurs bagages au milieu du passage pour aller saluer une dernière fois leurs parents ou se jetant avec un enthousiasme répugnant sur des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis quelques semaines.

Arquant un sourcil ennuyé devant les effusions de joie qu'elle redoutait tant, Cybèle commença à tracer sa voie au milieu des obstacles : elle poussait sa malle du pied, veillant à ce que ce soit les autres qui s'écartent, tout en jetant des regards réguliers à travers les portes vitrées des compartiments.

Au bout du premier wagon parcouru, la jeune fille jugea que Théodore savait se faire désirer. Le second entraîna les débuts d'incantations de malédictions familiales promettant mille et une souffrances au jeune homme qui ignorait tout de ses vociférations et à sa descendance.

Finalement, elle reconnut la chevelure brune et désordonnée de Tracy derrière la fenêtre d'un compartiment du quatrième wagon qu'elle fouilla.

Cybèle poussa un long soupir, soulagée d'échapper enfin à l'ambiance légère et affectueuse qui régnait dans le train. Un sifflement indiquant le départ du train retentit bruyamment alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la petite pièce. A peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'une masse vint se jeter contre elle. Les yeux écarquillés par le choc, Cybèle ne se défendit pas, laissant Théodore la serrer contre son torse. Les bras du garçon étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et il avait enfoui la tête dans son cou. Pour la première fois, Cybèle réalisa qu'il la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Si ce détail trivial ne l'avait jamais gêné auparavant, il lui semblait désormais être en position de faiblesse... entourée comme lorsqu'elle tenait Belzébuth... protégée comme lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Bel ?Elle gardait les bras tendus dans le dos de Théo, ne sachant que faire : le repousser ou les refermer.

Derrière lui, Cybèle ne pouvait pas non plus manquer le regard moqueur que Tracy posait sur sa compagne de chambre mais un autre élément du décor lui sauta aux yeux : sur la tablette trônait l'exemplaire relié cuir du _Tour du monde en 80 jours_ qu'elle avait trouvé chez Fleury& éo la serra encore plus fort contre lui et elle posa une main dans le dos du garçon, veillant à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Merci » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Emue plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Cybèle le repoussa doucement en se mordillant la lèvre. Ce comportement ne valait pas mieux que celui qu'elle avait tant reproché aux élèves dans les corridors.

Un silence s'imposa dans le wagon. Théo oscillait sur ses pieds, ne sachant plus quoi faire après cet élan qu'il n'avait pu refréner Cybèle regardait ailleurs et les airs de-ne-pas-y-toucher de la jeune Davis ne faisaient rien pour soulager la tension régnante dans le wagon.

Finalement, ce fut l'arrivée fracassante de Daphné Greengrass qui rompit le silence :

-Je vais la tuer ! Honnêtement ? Je vais la tuer… Et Drago ceci et Drago cela ! Que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Vociférait-elle d'un air dangereux.

-Je vois que ta sœur ne s'est pas remise, commenta calmement Théo tandis que Daphné allait s'asseoir d'un pas énervé aux côtés de Tracey.

-Remise ? interrogea Cybèle

-Il lui a pris la main pour l'aider à se relever après que Goyle l'ai bousculé… je crains qu'elle ne **se**soit pas lavée depuis.

-Ta sœur a toujours été une passionnée**,** ricana la petite blonde**.**

Cette phrase ponctua les retrouvailles des quatre amis. Cybèle tenta de glisser sa malle dans le porte-bagage avant de la confier à Théo**,** à qui Daphné avait déjà abandonné ses bagages. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la banquette qui faisait face aux deux jeunes femmes et sortit un paquet de Patacitrouilles subtilisé sur l'une des malles abandonnées dans le couloir. Il fallut peu de temps à Théo pour s'occuper des bagages et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Alors que Cybèle ramenait machinalement sa tresse sur son épaule, elle perçut le sourire réjoui d**u** garçon qui observait le papillon. Suivant son regard, Daphné quitta les bras de son aimée pour se précipiter vers la jeune blonde.

-Oh ! Quelle jolie pièce ! C'est très élégant, regarde comme les ailes sont ouvragées, tu as vu Tracey ? Oh ! Ca change de couleur ! s'exclama t-elle alors que sa main entrait en contact avec les pierres qui ornaient le papillon.

Celles-ci prirent une belle couleur violette avant de reprendre le bleu clair qu'elles avaient choisi la première fois que Cybèle avait porté la pince. Daphné qui s'était rassise dans le même temps la questionna :

-Je ne pensais pas que les Carrow avaient de si beaux bijoux dans leur famille. Ce sont eux qui te l'ont offert ?

Cybèle se mordilla les lèvres d'un air absent, elle aurait voulu garder ce secret pour elle seule. Finalement, ce fut Tracey qui lui sauva la mise. La brune qui avait suivi la scène du regard jeta un sourire à Théo qui s'était recroquevillé dans la banquette.

-Evidemment que ce sont les Carrow, je ne vois pas les Malefoy lui offrir un bijou de famille, tu sais. Et toi alors, qu'as-tu eu pour Noël ?

Daphné se lança dans une description très fournie des babioles que ces parents lui avaient offertes et la jeune fille put enfin respirer. A ses côtés, Théo se détendit à son tour et reprit son livre en main. Elle en reconnut immédiatement la couverture pour l'avoir choisie chez Fleury&Bott. Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et elle rougit avant de se renfrogner, vexée par la tra**î**trise de ses joues, et de se tourner vers la discussion de ses deux amies.

Le trajet se déroula dans une atmosphère bonne enfant et chacun fut amené à raconter ses vacances. C'est sur le récit d'une énième chute dans la neige de Théo que Blaise Zabini franchit la porte apportant avec le souvenir du dernier trajet.

-Dégage, grogna Cybèle. Tu n'apportes que les problèmes dans ce train !

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son cœur. Je pensais que nous étions devenus amis après la dégustation des délices de Fortarôme d'avant Noël ! Je suis outré !

-Toi et moi, Zabini, on ne sera jamais amis.

-Mais oui. Allons, allons les enfants, on se serre. Tiens Théodore, tu ne passerais pas du côté de Greengrass pour laisser une place à tonton Blaise sur cette banquette ?

Théodore s'exécuta sans dire mot mais le regard noir qu'il jeta au nouveau venu en disait bien assez long.

-Quoi ? Théo ! Ne te laisses pas faire enffdkgrfnh….

Dans sa tentative de protestation, Cybèle fut bâillonnée par la grosse main de Blaise.

-Mais c'est joli ce que tu as là, dis-moi ! Cadeau d'un soupirant, supposa-t-il en regardant la pince papillon.

-Cadeau des Carrow, rétorqua Tracey.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il d'un air suspicieux. Pourtant…

Il n'eut pas loisir d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement. Cybèle le mordit violemment et sortit sa baguette sans attendre. Cette dernière étant restée au placard durant trois semaines, elle crépitait d'impatience. Elle jeta un sortilège du Saucisson et Blaise s'écroula au centre du compartiment. Le silence retomba dans le compartiment alors que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le corps figé dans un rictus. Daphné se leva et ouvrit la porte du compartiment qu'il avait fermé en entrant tandis que Cybèle et Tracey sortaient la dépouille de Blaise et la déposaient dans le couloir, bien en vue, comptant sur la charité d'une bonne âme pour s'occuper du pauvre garçon. Elles retournèrent ensuite dans le compartiment où elles trouvèrent Théo et Daphné riant aux larmes.

-C'est dans ces moment-là que je regrette de ne pas vous avoir plus fréquenté avant cette année.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Nul n'avait oublié l'écart qui les avait séparés durant leurs quatre premières années passées à Poudlard. Si le garçon s'était volontairement éloigné du groupe solidaire que formaient les Serpentard de cette promotion, ceux-ci n'avaient pas tenté de franchir le mur imposé par le brun.

-Il faut bien dire que monsieur Nott s'est fait prier, déclara Cybèle d'un ton brusque.

La remarque ramena les souvenirs de leurs premières rencontres, des rebuffades de Théo, de l'acharnement de Cybèle à lui adresser la parole quand il ne s'y attendait **pas**et l'atmosphère lourde fondit soudain comme neige au soleil. Le trajet s'acheva dans une humeur bonhomme qui les tint jusqu'au dîner.

Le repas et le retour d'une majorité des élèves furent salués par quelques mots accueillants du directeur qui rappela les recommandations d'usage avant de les envoyer se coucher. Dans la salle commune, la séparation de Théo et des trois filles prit du temps, chacun avait une nouvelle anecdote à raconter, rebondissait sur celle de l'autre et les heures défilèrent jusqu'au couvre-feu. Tracy, Daphné et Cybèle montèrent au dortoir après l'avoir salué une énième fois. Leurs malles étaient là depuis longtemps mais aucune ne s'amusa à la défaire, se jetant plus volontiers sur les matelas douillets de Poudlard.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Cybèle eut l'impression qu'elle venait seulement de s'endormir. Posant un pied sur la pierre glacée du cachot, elle constata que le nuit avait été dur**e** pour tout le monde et c'est avec une impression de déjà-vu qu'elle observa les lits défaits, les corps emmêlés et la chute de Millicent enroulée dans sa couette. Pansy était déjà levée et elle la rejoignit dans la salle d'eau.

-Le réveil est difficile ? demanda cette dernière en la voyant poser le front sur le marbre du lavabo.

C'était une pièce très épurée, d'un vert pâle et aux meubles fins. Les lavabos, trois grandes bassines posées sur une estrade de bois**,** étaient ornés de faïence verte qui courait tout le long, ondulant comme des serpents sur la pierre chaude.

-Milli ronfle.

-Raison pour laquelle elle se couche tard. Elle nous laisse nous endormir avant mais forcément, lorsqu'on passe la soirée avec Théodore fichez-moi-la-paix Nott…

-Pans'…

-Je plaisante, signifia Pansy apaisant les débuts de colère perçant dans la voix de Cybèle. Tu sais, parfois je me réveille le matin, j'observe notre chambrée et je me dis que vous me manquez toutes les trois…

-Moi aussi, parfois.

-Enfin pas souvent, hein !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…

La voix grave de Millicent tambourina la porte :

-Sortez d'ici coquettes de mes deux ! On a aussi besoin de l'accès à la salle de bains… Et Daphné dit que Tracy a besoin de se laver les dents.

Une protestation assourdie se fit entendre au loin et les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire. Cybèle s'essuya le visage tandis que Pansy quittait la pièce**,** laissant place à l'héritière Bullstrode. La courte discussion des deux jeunes femmes avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de la petite blonde. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, laissant ses compagnes de chambrée prendre la suite. Pansy était déjà descendue rejoindre Drago selon le rituel établi**,** tandis que Cybèle allait marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle seule, la tête haute.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense pièce aux murs de pierres, un sentiment de satisfaction se colla à elle comme un sortilège de Glu perpétuelle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de si bon matin. Les absents de la veille semblaient finalement être réapparu, bien contre leur gr**é** si l'on en jugeait l'air bœuf des deux garçons. A la table des Serpentard quelques septième**s** années étaient plongés dans leurs bols et Théodore Nott ingurgitait un bol de café comme s'il s'était agi d'une potion de Jouvence éternelle. Cybèle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, le gratifiant d'un « bonjour » rauque et endormi tout en se servant une portion de porridge. Elle attrapa une tartine et déposa sur la table la petite gourmande qui s'agitait dans la poche de sa cape.

-Salut Bel ! déclara Théo, l'air plus réveillé après son second bol de café noir.

Un silence apaisant et complice se laissa alors glisser entre les deux amis tandis qu'ils déje**u**naient. La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir et Tracy et Daphné les avaient rejoints lorsque le courrier arriva. Une chouette effraie aux plumes noires se dirigea vers les quatre amis avant de lâcher deux enveloppes au-dessus des genoux de la petite blonde.

Fusillant des yeux l'indiscrétion de ses trois compères, elle décacheta la plus épaisse des deux.

_« Bonjour Cybèle,_

_Je suis navré de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais d'autres affaires m'ont tenu loin de ma demeure ces derniers temps et lorsque j'aurais enfin pu te répondre, j'ai réalisé que les Carrow ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à ce que tu reçoives de lettre de l'humble loup-garou (encore que Lucius Malefoy ait utilisé des termes plus fleuries lors de notre rencontre à la rentrée)._

_Je te souhaite, avec un peu de retard, de très bonnes fêtes. Tu trouveras ci-joint une petite chose qui j'espère te plaira._

_Mais venons-en au fait :_

_Il arrive aux plus grands sorciers de ce monde de croire que leurs rêves sont plus que cela... des rêves. Parfois, cela se vérifie mais dans ton cas, je pense qu'il s'agit surtout d'un tour de ton esprit. Je me plais à croire que tu pensais à Patmol et moi en t'endormant... Les nouvelles de la journée étant ce qu'elles étaient alors, tu n'as pu les rejeter bien longtemps._

_J'ai toujours pensé que si Sirius avait été un Animagus, il aurait été un chien. Lui a toujours dit que les déclarations d'Animagi étaient bien trop compliquées. _

_Il n'est pas impossible que nous ayons été de ces « abrutis » dont tu parlais plus tôt mais je nierais tout en bloc devant le Magenmagot !_

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira,_

Remus »

Cybèle se saisit alors de la seconde enveloppe et la décacheta patiemment**,** ignorant le regard braqué du jeune Nott. C'était une photographie animé en sépia. C'était une photographie d'un jeune homme assis sous un chêne et fixant l'objectif avec un sourire bien trop grand qui lui dévorait le visage. A ses côtés, un jeune érudit semblait feuilleter un livre, l'air concentré mais son regard pétillant qui remontait sans cesse vers son ami le trahissait. C'était une photographie d'un jeune Sirius et d'un jeune Remus assis sous SON arbre fétiche, pensa égoïstement Cybèle.

D'un geste expert, elle glissa lettre et photographie dans un recoin de sa cape puis se figea dans une expression qui ne la quitterait plus de la journée : le désarroi.


End file.
